


Berserk: A Sword's Fate (Guts x Reader x Griffith)

by Azel_blu



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azel_blu/pseuds/Azel_blu
Summary: Running from her captors, (Your name), the mysteriously desired girl, runs straight forth head on into what would be her most unlikely savor of her life. Her bottom to the ground of the forest floor, she looks up to a dark haired boy, a seemingly large sword on his back for all eyes to see. Looking to be more so of a slab of iron than a hand crafted blade, the girl then decided this was her only chance at freedom, in the hands of a hopefully skilled young mercenary. As his own dark orbs casted down, he saw her own eyes then plead for a silent help when her captors approached shortly behind.Looking down to the girl not much older than even himself, Guts then makes the turning decision in what would change his life forever."Get behind me."
Relationships: Griffith (Berserk)/Reader, Guts (Berserk)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	1. Changes of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I own no pictures and I do not own the anime or manga. I only own the fan-fictional story I interpret.
> 
> This fanfic was made possible by Cecily, I gain to give this person as much credit for bringing my work back as I possibly can.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~
> 
> Previous Year Uploaded: 2017-2018
> 
> New Start date: October 22, 2020
> 
> End date:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wishing to get updates faster on this story, I also have it posted under the same username and title of the story on Wattpad. I make my chapter posts much more frequently and after editing processings are done, I finally then transfer them here which takes a while. Just letting all who want faster updates know it is also available on that other reading app.

(Your name's) P.O.V

I have had enough. 

Slipping out from their unaware weak hold, I ran. Ran straight to hell for all I cared on what I would venture across. 

Damn it all if I was going to go another day being under their watch, under their rule and under their say.

The bruises I was given some time back still hurt my arms to raise, but I still ran for all the pain I had to undergo.

My eyes peered around the darkness as my feet landed hard on the cobblestone dirty street.

T-the forest! There they would not be able to find me!

I'm almost free!

Their languid dark unsightly eyes locked on my form as I receded into the dark woods with haste. My bare feet trampling on the hard black dirt as my (Hair Color) hair swayed in the quick winds back and forth.

Where was I even going?

I had jumped over some fallen trees as I ran, my eyes watering as my heart thudded hard against my chest with every breath I in took into my pleading lungs.

"Come're girl!" One of the men called as I looked back, only to then run into a sudden a hard chest.

My breath hitched.

Quickly alerted and looking forward, I saw a tall well builded young man. I couldn't quite see the color of his eyes or even the pigment of his hair for he had on some helmet presumably for battle.

A knight?

No...a mercenary. That sword isn't such a blade used for honored fights. 

I looked him up and down quickly as I panted from the exhausting escape. I needed to catch my breath to speak, assessing his figure. 

He wasn't grabbing me, or grinning. Atleast that seemed trusting.

"Hey-" he spoke as I cut him off, gripping his chest.

"P-please! You-you have to help me! They're-" A dirty sweaty hand was then slapped over my mouth as my body was pulled back against the other persuing man whom had finally reached me.

The young male stepped back seeing the scene unfold, probably assessing if he should even intervene. 

"Ah, don't mind her, we'll be taking her back." The man spoke as his hand was harshly placed over my lips. The rough calloused palm pressed against my lips forcefully as I felt my hands were then held behind my back by his other free limb. I felt him squeeze my wrists painfully as I struggled against him, jerking my body forward only for it to be pulled back against him. 

I squeezed my eyes shut in annoyance.

They all caught up to me, god damn it! 

I'm tired of their bullshit! I'm so tired of moving place to place! Tired of their demands and their hits to me!

I can't take this shit anymore!

But, what the hell do I do?! Will this guy even help me?!

I flashed opened my eyes, staring to the young man before me. I had never done this before, I had never ran away, never fled, but now I'm trying everything in my power to get away.

I will defy everyone and try to leave every single opportunity I get if I'm taken back now.

I looked to the young man I had run into, assessing his features quickly to see again if he was going to just walk away as others do. 

I mean, he doesn't seem to look like he even cares...

Ah, damn it all.

My eyes portrayed despair, fear soaking my well being as the young man I had run into started to unsheathe his giant greatsword on his back, all the pursuers looking to him raising a brow as I even looked up to his figure.

He is a mercenary. Wow...

Wait, is...is he helping me? Really?!

All three men stepped back a bit, my mouth still covered as the man scoffed, holding me still.

"You want to fight? I said she's ours pal. We're just paid to guard this brat."

"She seems to think otherwise if she's running away. That's not guarding. Let her go." The young man spoke, holding his great sword against his shoulder. His eyes looking over my form as he then tilted his head. "Those bruises on her arms also say otherwise as well, pal." He retorted sarcastically back as well.

"Look, regardless, she isn't your issue. You don't know her or us. Just leave."

The mercenary infront of me didn't answer as the man holding me spoke again, feeling intimidated by the mercenary's weapon length and size.

Just how many foes has this guy vanquished with that thing?

"Tell you what, I'll give you five silver coins if you just forget about the whole thing. We'll be on our way and you'll be on yours. Deal?" The man forcefully pushed his hand against my mouth when I had tried to speak once more

Five silver coins all to keep his mouth shut and keep walking? That's some payment to just ignore. I mean, any free coin is good coin. No matter how much. 

Of course he'd take the money, who wouldn't. 

There goes my freedom. Shit.

The mercenary abruptly raised his greatsword, pointing it towards the man holding me still. His eyes locked on to the man's face.

"Let her go. I don't need your damn money. I'm giving you one last chance."

So he is helping me?!

The two men then laughed beside me, taking out their pertaining weapons, daggers, swords, or pathetic shanks.

Thugs, typical.

But still, three to one isn't good odds for the mercenary before me. He just might die all because of me...

"Then die bastard. We gave you a chance." One of the men then sliced forward to the young mercenary, his dagger aimed for the mercenary's abdomen as in one swift swing the mercenary had decapitated his head with his greatsword.

My eyes were as wide as saucers. I...had never seen any man kill someone before my eyes.

This...is the first time I had ever seen something like this happen before...

My stomach churned at the sight as my heart pounded. 

Blood gushed from the fallen body of the man, some droplets staining my ragged pants and the bottom of my shirt.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

The man holding me let go of his restraint on me in shock of his friend's death.

"You bastard!" The side man spoke.

My eyes snapped open as soon as he let go of me, my body fell to the slightly patched grass and dirt as I lifted myself up on my sore palms. 

At that moment I quickly got up to then sprint to the mercenary's side, seeing the said mercenary look to me seeing I was behind him. 

"Get behind me." He smoothly said as he watched the two older men before us. "Stay put."

As the word's left his mouth, he then abruptly charged forward, going to slash the abdomen of the second thug, then approach the last one whom held me tighter and the one who was responsible for my bruises.

Bastard.

The mercenary drawled his large great sword back as it dripped with blood to the grassy patched ground.

H-he just...cut him apart like it was nothing...

Like, he was nothing but meat...

Screams and bone crackling were what filled my senses as my bare feet stood back on impulse against the scene before me.

I kept retreating back until my back had hit a tree.

My heart never ceased it's rapid beating.

This boy ...h-he's something else.

"H-hey, look-look we can hire you, okay? Please don't kill me, we were only told to get her because she's worth a hell of a lot of coin. You see she's the illegitimate daughter to the K-" the mercenary's greatsword struck down on the man's arm which held the sword of the thug.

"AGHHHH! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The man choked on his own ear curdling scream as his limb fell to the ground infront of him. 

They all didn't put up any fight this mercenary couldn't take.

Just...who is he? He...honestly looks way older than me, I'm just thirteen.

As the man screamed, the mercenary finished him off, stabbing his face through as now he swung his greatsword to swing the disgusting blood off his blade with everything now silent to what just took place.

My hands came up to shield my face from the scene slightly, but I couldn't help but watch as the man now sheathed his sword back to his strap on his back. 

He then turned his body to look fully to me.

Without saying another word, he had started to walk away.

I reached out, fearing of his departure I yelled to him. 

"H-hey! Please don't leave me!" I called, running forth to touch his arm as before I could he had grabbed my hand. 

"Don't touch me." He then let my hand go as he turned to leave swiftly.

"Wait-" I said again as he stopped, his unknown colored eyes averting to me hidden beneath his helmet.

"What?"

It sounded as if he wasn't questioning what I wanted, only demanding to know the answer.

"Who are you?" I questioned as he now decided to take off his helmet, holding it by his side hip now.

Seeing now his spiky dark brown short hair, his tanned skin and slight scars on his face, he spoke a bit annoyed.

"Guts. You?"

"(Your name)."

"Great. Bye."

As he turned to leave I decided it'd be best not to push anymore answers out of him, instead, I followed.

Without a single word, I followed him back to the town I was running from that I was familiar with. He seemed to be headed there in the first place when I bumped into him. 

Hm, Guts...what an odd name... but nevertheless, it is his. I respect it.

Some minutes passed as he didn't seem to be bothered by my obvious pursuit of him, or my company. But, as we got around the end of the forest and the entrance to the town, he stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because... I want to be a mercenary too. I want to stay by your side, Guts. You're strong and I wanna be strong too."

"No. Leave, now." Almost immediatly after, he had started to walk again, only this time to a nearby Inn as I furrowed my brows.

He was like a dog looking to be ready to bite almost. 

And I of course followed like a lost puppy. My bare feet stepping on the cobblestone road as I held my arms close to my body. It was a bit chilly at night, barely stars out now as the wind blew slightly. 

Seeing my pursuit again, he sighed, looking back as I heard his frustration. 

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean, but if you keep following me I'm going to be forced to make you leave." As he was now under a street lantern, I now noticed his eye color.

Chestnut brown, streaks of black growing from his pupil. I noticed a long scar stretched against the bridge of his nose as he lips seemed a bit protruded out and plump.

He waved his hand infront of my face.

"Hello? Did you hear me girl?"

"My name's (your name). And I'm not leaving, Guts." I came back from my day dream as his eyes never left my own.

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone. Don't know."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"Fourteen."

"Wow! Really?!" My eyes lit up as he clicked his tongue.

"Don't be too loud. Gives me a headache."

I didn't say anything after, clasping my lips shut, I just nodded once as we continued to walk a bit. I didn't want to annoy him, after all I am grateful he's even let me tag along with him over here to walk instead of literally kicking me to the curb.

While in thought, he spoke suddenly turning my attention to him. 

"You have any coin?"

I nodded. I keep it in my coin bag in the pocket of my pants. 

I had ten gold pieces, and fifteen silver, all saved up, stolen, or given at a time to me. I tossed him the brown coin bag as he caught it, weighing it with his hand.

He then looked inside as his eyes widened.

"You can have it all if you let me stay with you."

"What the hell? Where'd you get this type of coin?" He questioned in disbelief as I crossed my arms.

"Don't worry about it, you can have it, but I'm coming with you." I declared once more.

In thought, he had stared at the ground for a moment or so until he put my coin bag in his own bag he was carrying on his shoulder. 

"...Fine."

I smiled in triumph as I thought of my new change to come.

He protected me, kept me away from my past, and now with his help I'd be ready to fight in the future. 

I want to train to protect myself as well as he does.

~~~~~~~~~

It was the next day in the afternoon after taking a much needed morning rest where we had decided to finally leave the Inn. The man looking to me and Guts, waving us off as we walked through the doors.

I walked bare footed through the crowded streets with Guts.

"So where are you from exactly?" He pursed a brow up, waiting for my reply.

"I don't really know where I came from. I was, ever since I was born taken from my father, and my mother died giving birth to me. Atleast, that's what they told me. I never seen my father again after I turned five, I mean not that I even remember him. I have just been given here and there to holding families none relative to me. None ever the same. What about you?" 

"Why are these random families keeping you?"

My brows furrowed, weighing in the fact if I should even tell him. 

I mean...that thug almost told him and he was being paid to keep his mouth shut. I don't think Guts even minded his words and just decided to cut him down like that.

I've made my decision.

"I...actually don't know. I think I'm being adopted each time or something but each family I go to probably doesn't want me. I don't know why the paid thugs are always around though. They're terrible... Hm, anyways, where are your own parents?" It was only a small lie.

But a much needed one.

Guts looked down, not wanting to push the matter anymore as he spoke.

"Never knew my parents."

Hm.

I never knew my mother, nor my father well enough after my fifth year of age. I guess we have a bit common.

Err, maybe not that much... but still, it's a start.

But one thing remain certain, I mus'nt tell Guts of my supposed royal lineage too. He'd defintely freak out. Probably think they'll look for him for kidnapping, but that isn't the case. 

But yes as I recall being told, my father was a King, my mother was just a maid of his...

If the kingdom would have found out about how their own King had slept with a peasant women and birthed a child, he would be shunned, maybe even dethroned forcefully by the Elders.

Once I was born, my mother kept me within the walls of the castle, feigning that I was her child and she claimed to the others that she didn't know who the father was.

Whore.

That's what she was branded.

Not too long after my birth, sickness overtook her, killing her in the dark and leaving me to be by myself in the wooden crib to cry until the maids rushed in, fearing I would wake any nobles within the castle. 

My mother was only with me for a short period of time. Maybe less than a week. She at first, well as far as I've heard, appeared fine, but throughout the days her body slowly began to give out. Her strength lacking as she soon became bed ridden, and then one night she fell asleep and never awoken again.

Ever since then, I was taken care of by the other maids, kept hidden and fed in the castle's maid quarters. Whispers flew around the castle of how my mother was extremely close to the King, before I was born as well. 

They were connecting the threads.

The King knew well enough I was his child.

He knew how I looked, how I was, what my mother named me, but he still pushed me away, leaving strangers to care for me within his own castle. 

His eyes were always on me.

When I had started to walk that's when I learned to clean, and when I was properly speaking, that's when I learned to read, and write in the small lectures the maid's could afford throughout the day to teach me what they knew.

I wasn't a dumb kid, that's for sure, but one thing I had to make sure to do everyday was help around the castle.

Feed the animals, help clean the kitchen, go set the silverware perfectly upon the table, scrub apparel or the floors down.

It was hard work, and me being a child was no exception to help clean.

Grabbing books to read while I dusted the inner library always helped me learn new words too, and that is what also contributed to my growth. 

One day, at the age of five and a half, there had been, an abrupt visitor in the spring evening. She claimed she was the sister of my mother and was here to take proper claim of me.

The maids in return had no objection to my actual family member wanting me with her, but once she had me, that's when she never let me go, atleast for the short while. 

She asked me on our first walk home if I knew who my father was, to my dismay I shook my head no, of course not knowing at the time but always seeing the King's dark watchful eyes set to me.

She had rubbed her temple, explaining how my father was the King himself and also explained thereafter how it was a secret she and I had to keep inevitably. My eyes remained wide that afternoon, taking in the information of my supposed royalty only at the age of five. 

Leigha, my mother's sister, explained the situation then and there to me in all words she could. She spoke of how I was the illigitimate first born daughter of the King, born from a maid and was not supposed to be found out about. At all. Under no circumstances.

She claimed that she knew her sister more than anyone, and that my mother only disclosed of her relationship to her herself and no one else. If she claimed the King was my father than he was, she was no liar and was truthful to her core.

My brows furrowed.

"Why...didn't he want me? Didn't he love me?... Maid Suzanne said momma loved me a lot." I asked Leigha as we walked to her cottage, a cloak over my body as the hood covered my head.

"Love, I'm sure he wanted you. But, the fact that my sister was just a mere maid spiked up problems...there is nothing we can do about this (Your name)." She held my hand as I looked down to my feet. 

"How...did you find out about me?" I perked my head up to look to her eyes.

"A letter your mother sent years ago. I had been away from the Kingdom with my husband having moved. Once the letter finally arrived to me, I was dumb enough to not open it until now thinking it was just a usual conversational letter we'd always send to one another." She had then took a pause, probably to recount it all before continuing her story.

"I...never knew my sister had died upon returning home. I also never knew she had a beautiful little girl named (Your name). And, I regret not knowing that I wasn't there to claim you sooner from this life of work as a young maid."

"Why?" I questioned as she abruptly stopped walking. We were by her house, trees surrounding us as I took in my new environment. No villagers in sight. 

"(Your name), listen to me-" she crouched down, gripping my shoulders slightly to look me into my eyes.

"-there are people out here, looking for you. Some know of your arrival. I don't know how, or who spreaded the word but these people mean harm. Do you understand me? They want you, to threaten the King. And the fact that you're with me, makes your father want you back even more now. He has troops sent out, looking for you."

"W-what..." I then turned my head, looking every which way to see if they were coming.

"Listen love, he wants you back because he doesn't want someone who has you, to threaten his very livelihood with exposing who you are if they find out, which people are. That's why we're leaving. Come on, change your clothes, and grab food we can carry on horseback, we're going to meet my husband in an hour when the sun goes down." She now ushered me into the house as I stumbled a bit, looking inside the wooden cottage as I felt my heart race so persistently against my chest.

Why wouldn't father want me?...

Am I that much of a mistake?

"B-but Leigha... how do people know I'm for sure his daughter?"

"Not only do you look like him a bit, but you have the royal birthmark. Your mother told me in the letter that it's placed on your back by your shoulder blade. I saw it too myself when putting that cloak on you."

My eyes widen, immediately trying to check but I couldn't. 

Leigha chuckled. 

"You'll see later."

I nodded. 

"We're getting you shoes and better clothes." Guts spoke as I came back out of my day dream. 

The birthmark is infact on my back. It looks like a sun and moon as one.

Odd.

The walk was long, as my mind drifted back to my aunt Leigha and the incident.

I had my satchel, pants, boots, longsleeved shirt and a coat as we rode on her horse. At sundown, it usually got cold, no matter what season it was.

Leigha was behind me, holding the reings as I was infront between her arms. The plain her horse trodded against was dark, stray dandelions sticking up from the grassy ground beneath us as I watched stray dragonflies hop from patch to patch to fly.

How longing... to be able to fly and leave anywhere you'd wish to go.

"Michael should be close. You'll love him, he's very kind." She reassured.

Michael? Her husband?

Hearing the sudden neigh of a horse, we both turned our attention to see atleast ten men on horseback weaving weapons charging to us, swords in air.

My heart nearly dropped at the sight.

H-how did they find us?!

She and I were both speechless to say the least. Unsheathing her short sword, Leigha was then pelted on her shoulder by a sudden arrow.

My scream was caught in my throat as I sat in the front of the horse, looking back to her in shock as her face turned pale, her mouth parted as we rode still as fast as the horse could go with all the panic.

I had started to hyperventilate, seeing Leigha then snap the end of the arrow off as she slapped the reings to make the horse run.

It was the first time I had ever seen anyone so hurt...

"HAULT IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" The knights called as Leigha rode on, going further into the field to see the entrance to a forest just a few meters away.

Leigha held her shoulder, her eyes spotting a lantern in the distance as we rode quite a distance away from the knights. 

"Don't worry... don't panic (Your name)..." She whispered as we then receeded into the forest, the tree branches hung overhead as my hood still stood plastered on my head to bounce with the horse's racing speed.

"We'll lose them in the forest, don't worry..." She touched my shoulder as I held onto the reins of the horse, my knuckles turning lighter from how hard I gripped the cords.

Moving passed the trees, more arrows here and there flew by, whipping past and landing onto the grass as we turned here and there to suddenly see a horse infront of us with two men on it.

I gasped, thinking it was the knights as Leigha then spoke.

"Michael! Keep going, we'll follow!"

Oh, that's him? There's two males on that horse though, which is him?

Their back was to us as the one in front of the horse then tilted his head back, looking to me, then to Leigha and back behind us before slapping the reigns of his horse to go faster for us to follow.

I had saw another person accompanied Michael if that was him who turned to look to us. The man behind Michael had black hair, he seemed a bit older with a slight stubble.

His friend perhaps?

Looking back forward, I viewed now as we finally came onto what seemed to be a saw mill, I saw Leigha look back to make sure the knights weren't coming as I too peeked back seeing none.

She breathed out, stopping her horse by Michaels and the unknown man's as we were by the unknown location to me.

"M-michael, they're still coming! We have to go!" She whisper-yelled as she got off her horse, rushing to Michael whom had a hood on. 

He got off as well, touching her shoulder to see she had taken out the arrow as he began to tear the bottom of his cloak to then wrap it around her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Leigha, you're injured. We can't outrun them all night, not especially with her on your horse. She'll fall off. Let's leave her here, hidden, and we'll send for her when it's all clear hopefully before morning." He quickly walked to me, picking me up and getting me off the horse.

"No Michael, she can't stay here by herself. There are wolves, and bears-"

"She'll stay hidden in the shed of the mill. They're chasing us, we'll lead them on." Michael picked me up, running towards the said giant wooden shed as he placed me on the wooden floor of it.

"Stay put until we come for you. Okay?" He quickly spoke as I had no other choice than to nod, looking to the brown of his eyes before I then heard him say a new name.

"Istvan, get the-" Michael quickly looked back upon hearing horses.

"THERE THEY GO!" A knight suddenly yelled in the distance, followed by the quick sound of the horses hooves on the ground.

Michael quickly then pushed me into the small hut to then shut the shed. Running to his horse as Leigha got on hers as well. I saw through the cracks of the wooden door, all three of them take off in another direction, followed by the knights, shooting arrows to their backs as I covered my mouth from the stray noises my fear let on. 

I waited, and waited and waited, waiting for any sign, any indication that all was okay.

But no sign just as that ever came.

Leigha nor Michael never came for me.

However, their friend Istvan did. The door opening suddenly while I slept on the dusty wooden floor of the shed made my eyes snap open from the abrupt noise.

It was early morning, the sun barely arising in the sky as the changing colors tainted the sky soon from the view. It was from which surviving the cold harsh night thanks to Leigha giving me her oversized coat, I was found by the man whom was travelling besides Michael that I barely got to even see the face of.

His face had bloodied scratches, looking like either sword cuts or an arrow's graze doing. He looked much older, and had always a frown to darken his features even more to a scary degree.

He had looked down to me upon opening the shed as I had looked up to him, the light's rays behind him shining as I squinted my eyes a bit to view him. 

Without saying a word, he reached down, grabbing me as he had his hand on my shoulder. I did not say a word but comply as well as he took me to his horse. Putting me on, he then got on himself as he then led me far away without a single word.

I dared not speak. Not only was my mind at loss for words and questions swarming me as any child would think, but his presence made one to clearly show me that he did not favor me. 

At all.

I stood quiet as the grassy plains and trees started to fade into the view of some other village. I never said a word still as we now rode the cobblestone path. Villagers working or hustling about as I was still wondering if even now my savior was any savior at all.

Will he hurt me?

Where was Leigha and Michael?

What happened to the Knights?

Questions piled up as all I did was merely keep my lips shut.

I had looked onwards, knowing nothing I asked anyways would have probably been answered. Looking to the numerous houses almost stacked so close to another, I furrowed my brows lightly. It looked so uncomfortable to be squished so close to other families, I feel so bad for these people practically asleep on the streets as well...

Istvan had drawn my attention back to then suddenly hitch his horse to a lone post as his eyes looked to mine. I felt my breath hitch slightly as he spoke, his voice deep and taunting to resound.

"Stay here. Do not move."

I couldn't nod or say 'okay'. I was too afraid of him. Looking away after he understood I wouldn't speak, he then knocked to then go into one of the houses.

I was stuck outside, looking down to Leigha's oversized coat as I sat upon his horse. Some faces peered to me of the outside men and women staring.

I don't remember any thoughts that had crossed me but I remember Istvan coming out some long moments later to then pick me up off the horse and usher me to an elder women in the doorway.

"She's your new guardian. If you do not behave and if she cannot handle you, you will end up in an Orphanage." Istvan spoke looking to me as he then mounted his horse. "Goodbye kid." He took one last look to me, his dark eyes looking to my face before turning his head and whipping the reigns lightly to leave.

That was the last I've ever seen of that man again.

It was from then on that I found I would be traded again and again.

That women only housed me for half a year until it was then time for them to give me to another couple who was acquainted with both the older women and Istvan's far friend. 

I can barely recall even talking to that family. Just chores and more work. I was like an empty shell in the eyes of these strangers and in the eyes of these people I was weak, quiet, and almost a burden.

This happened for the rest of my life. Being handed over to people whom were in the circle. It's like I was some damned kept pet.

I was sick of it. Especially the guards they always had me with when I got older.

The older I got, the more violent I became. That's probably why I got traded around so much. Because of my arguments and tantrums.

"I'M NOT CLEANING THAT SHIT ANYMORE! GO TO HELL!" I recalled yelling to the family's older son. He always picked on me, pushing me to clean the horse's shit when it was his job. I was only supposed to clean the horses themself or feed them.

I had threw the pail buckets. Threw the tools. Stormed away from him only to be in less than a week traded again. 

"And this is the illegitimate daughter to the Midland King? I find her to be as linked to royalty as my own pigs would be. She is nothing but a street girl. We do not need another mouth to feed. Tell Peter I said he can have her back in his home."

I had overheard my new holder's speaking about me presumably.

I realized soon I was only kept because of my blood as I had recalled Leigha ever disclosing to me.

And that's what got me here.

All of my decisions, all of my rage, my sorrow, my vengeance and anger, it all got me here now, running.

Running away from these blasted hired guards. These men were no more guards than the moon to be the sun. These were just hired mercenaries, penniless souls looking for any work.

And they were bad at it too.

I never remembered even my father's real name, for I didn't know the King. I didn't even know what Kingdom I was from. It's been so long...

I...was just a child...

"Are you alright?" Guts asked as we finally made it to the market.

My thoughts of my past had suddenly vanished as I looked up to him. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, just lost in thought." There were people hustling about around us in the village. Averting his brown orbs away, he looked to the market's valuables. 

"Well don't be. Find something warm, hoods, boots, tunics, and I'll pick out a weapon for you." He spoke as I looked to the apparel on the market side. 

"Thank you then." I grabbed a pair of black boots as he moved his eyes around to look for a blacksmith of a sort probably.

"Don't mention it." He muttered as he gave me the coin purse as I then turned my attention to him. 

No matter how I see it now, I feel that this boy before me is going to be a major part of my life. 

He saved me now from my past so I can look onwards to my future. He will be apart of it, I won't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello returning and new readers. As some may know, I have uploaded this small, thought to be insignificant fanfic in the past on only wattpad and some time after I lost it due to my previous account deletion by some infiltrator. 
> 
> I was heartbroken I lost my work, completely devastated to have lost something I worked on since the 2017/2018 year. Then I thought, it wasn't that important to others anyways so it is fine. In the end, that pain of losing my work still never subsided but I came to the conclusion that it wasn't so vital and monumental in the first place as I shouldn't have.
> 
> Today, on December 1st 2020 I got a message from a complete lovely stranger recognizing my username and asking if I was the writer who lost that work in those previous years. They had, by the stroke of luck, saved my story on a txt. file and was able to send it to me to download so I may transfer it.
> 
> I now realize that my work did mean something to someone and I'm here to tell you all that if you aspire to write or create something beautiful for the world to see, it will mean something to someone even if you may not realize it at the moment. 
> 
> Now, as I felt my life was handed back to me, I am in the process of finally uploading the rest of my long lost parts for you all to enjoy and finally get back to reading.
> 
> Thank you, so very very much Cecily, I will never forget what you have done for me as it means so so much. I wanted to let others know this story was only possible because of her. Anyone reading this novel was only made possible by her reaching out to me.
> 
> Today was the happiest I felt in a long long while.
> 
> Thank you again, Cecily. And please enjoy the story, for both the new and returning readers too.
> 
> Happy reading.


	2. Castle Siege Companions

Your name's) P.O.V 1 1/2 years later

It had been a year...no...it's been a year and a half now since I had joined Guts on his travels. I was now fourteen as Guts was fifteen. He, throughout this time and much to my dismay, had been putting me through immense physical and mental training almost everyday since I had been with him.

Every. Single. Day.

I dread thinking about it now once again.

In the beginning, I absolutely was wretched at almost all weaponry use, but then I came across a bow and arrow and I immediatly fell in love. It was so easy for me to use, plus I didn't like close combat all too much so this long ranged weapon was perfect.

The feel of the bow around my finger tips and the arrows held between them when I pulled them back only reassured me that my target well deserved what was coming to them.

For archers, their shots were more methodical and precise. Every shot counted and every movement of the body mattered.

How fast my heart was beating, how quick my breath released from my lips, how sweaty my palms grew to be. It all mattered when striking from a distance.

But Guts, regardless of my weapon of choice, still trained me on how to use a sword nonetheless. He said,"If you're ever on the battlefield and you've run out of arrows, what the hell are you going to defend yourself with? Your looks? Tch, like that'll get you far." I then laughed.

I quickly grew to understand he had a smart mouth if the opportunity rose to use it.

After heavy training for some months, he then embedded hand to hand combat and sword techniques into my head. My muscles... oh god the strain on them... He acted as if I was his weight, his height and had his unmatched strength!

Ugh, I still remembered waking up to him dumping cold water on me from the near river in the early morning. His stupid voice,"Get your lazy ass up. You need to work out." Ringing through my ears. How am I lazy? We had literally been doing that almost every morning! Well, minus the cold water.

God. All the push ups too...such a pain...

I smiled to myself currently as I rode next to Guts now. I was now an official mercenary next to him, armoured, trained, and used to battle. I was only able to come this remarkably far because of him. Whatever he did, I did and wherever he went, I went.

We had come a long way.

And now, currently, me and Guts were invited to participate at some giant castle siege.

Well, we were ordered to be apart of but still, we had an option to deny such as an invitation too, don't get me wrong. 

Me and Guts were hired as well as many other mercenaries by some kingdom, whatever their name is, I just know their colors were red and yellow. That's all.

I chuckled to myself at my idiocy.

The sound of our horse's hooves hitting the ground reverberated throughout my senses, to which brought me back to reality to see the castle we were approaching upon. The sun beamed down on our bodies, some sweat beads sliding down my cheek as I felt the taste of the salt brim my lips lightly.

I started to think about him, looking to his back as we rode onwards.

Siege after siege, I definitely knew Guts was making his name known little by little. It was from his gigantic fights that people started to remember his face, his sword, his stature. Heck, he could slay literally anyone in his way, and that's what made me come to follow him anywhere, even to hell's gates. Shit, if he asked, I'll gladly kick open the gates and lead the way with him any day.

It was that exact power and strength that kept me going, kept me motivated to push. I absolutely envied Guts and his skill. I don't think anyone can beat him...

But, just in case because he do tends to get reckless sometimes, I keep my eyes on him. I never would want to see him hurt. I always had my eyes ready to spot him out wherever he was in the midst of battle. I was always ready to help.

"Hey, keep your eyes clear, we're getting close." Guts spoke to me as my eyes averted to see the many catapults launch into the castle we were headed to. Noises of battle rung in my ears now, the battle cries, the heat, the blood shed, it all came back at once as my previous thoughts exited quickly.

Blue skies stretched above us as we rode forward with the other group whom hired us, it was just another kingdom I guess. I now readied my sword, releasing it from it's sheath as we charged. Many other mercenaries besides us running held their shield's up for their life. I saw there were archers on the castle shooting down but we were still approaching their range steadily.

Kh, this is why I keep telling Guts to invest in some shields for us! It could help!

My (Eye Color) eyes averted up to the heavily guarded castle as I saw them pour down anything they could upon the men, hot boiling water, rocks, arrows, spears.

Ladders were being leaned against the castle as numerous mercenaries started to climb on, resulting in their falls to their deaths as the purple knights ontop the castle used their own swords or battle axes to hit the men. I flinched, as if feeling that pain of getting my skull sliced open upon the mere sight.

"Damn." I muttered as I saw another man fall to their death screaming, my eyes averting away for a split moment.

"Come (Your name), stay close to me!" I heard Guts suddenly order in the midst of the chaos as I then rode forward to catch up to him. The wind whipped my face as I watched the door to the castle lose it's edge.

Hearing a sudden crash of the castle walls being knocked down the next moment, I turned to see the giant wooden door leaning down to make a bridge for us all to enter. "IT'S OPEN! CHARGE!" Men shouted as I looked around in the mess.

Every man screamed, charging full on as me and Gut's raced now off our horses through the gates. My feet landed upon the grassy ground as I immediately sprinted to the dark brown haired mercenary.

"Stay alert! Don't turn your back!" Guts then advised as I felt the men shove passed me to get through to feed their hunger for blood.

Pushing passed all the men, I sliced here and there any purple apparel I suddenly came across of the enemy knights. Sometimes, I could never tell the difference between a friend or foe, I usually use the colors of their clothes to distinguish.

My hand clenched my sword tightly the opposing knights did their best to keep us out the castle's keep.

I saw many of the other mercenaries we were fighting along side with, use their given red and yellow colored shields to block the purple knight's attack to force our way through. The mercenaries behind the shielded men used their swords to slash through the openings of their forming shield like wall.

The flag of the kingdom whom hired us raised behind me as we charged through fully, battle cries and screams were still echoed in this heap of war as I viewed the flag we defended wave proudly amongst the fighting mercenaries. 

Suddenly seeing an enemy knight give me that look, I readied my stance impeccably. It was always that one glance of a person to another right before they made the decision to run at you and possibly die that I always usually came across during these sieges.

Hm, and here he comes.

"HAARRRR!"

With a swift swing of my sword, I had succesfully sliced the torso of the running purple knight I had aimed for, I then turned to look for Guts, knowing the man was unable to fight and now lay within the grass of the other fallen men as I didn't bother to finish him off.

I always disliked doing that.

"God, where the hell is he?!" I yelled as I charged forward, swinging again left and right to every enemy I could cut down now or assist others in defeating. Sweat beaded down my face as I panted, looking all around in panic as I for once, did not know where Guts was.

"GUTS!" I yelled as I looked around to then suddenly see the familiar physique of him. Yes, that's him.  
He ran, heavy sword in hand charging at men, swinging and cutting them down left and right as I felt myself relax for a moment.

I exhaled.

I was worried, I never want to be separated from him. 

Seeing us now all take the advantage, I jumped onto the leverage as were close to taking over the castle. I climbed up higher to scout Guts as he cleaved through the enemies, clearing a path for other mercenaries to follow. I sheathed my sword back on my side, now taking out my bow and arrow from my back as I then aimed to enemies that were by Guts. I knealed down, closing one eye to focus my aim and my breathing.

Every shot mattered.

I held my breath, trying to block out the constant battle cries of our and their men to focus my steadiness.

I let go of my arrow.

In three repetitive shots, I took down all three men surrounding Guts as he quickly turned back to look to me, making sure I was the one who helped him.

I saw his eyes acknowledge me then as he turned back around, seeing all the men suddenly get back around a large armored knight.

Rather round too if I might add.

Who is this guy?

The man swung his giant battle axe around, clearing out an area for himself as he roared, catching all the attention of the both sides of men around.

"Is that Bazuso?"

"I-I heard he fought a bear...and won!"

Whispers were being heard throughout the mercenaries as I clicked my tongue, seeing our fighting has all ceased as the knight's backed to the other side of the castle's front keep, waiting for a command.

Come on, this guy can't be all that right?... How is he even able to get all this attention?

Seeing Bazuso suddenly swing his axe at two men, I swallowed my earlier thoughts, watching then as our mercenaries stood back and away from this intimidating man.

This man is tough, I suppose...

I'm glad Guts isn't challenging him though. We aren't getting paid enough to go head to head with someone like that. If we could just all overwhelm him to get an opening passed his armor, I'm sure we could finish this battle.

"So, who wants to feel the wrath of my legendary axe?! Come on!"

I averted my eyes around. Surely not me, but someone down there must have a plan or atleast have something similar to my own to try.

Everyone stepped back even more as Bazuso, whom I heard our mercenaries remark as, laughed.

"Quit your doddling! What are you cowards waiting for?! Someone defeat him!" The General of the red-yellow kingdom whom hired us commanded as they all looked around, unsure of what further move to make.

He's right though, we need to strike but...who would step in first to lose their life?

"Go!" Someone pushed a mercenary as they in return looked back to the person.

"You do it!" He pushed back with his shield.

"Man, they're not paying us enough to do this!"

Damn right man, I agree with you down there. 

"YOU...ARE ALL COWARDS!" The General suddenly yelled as Bazuso laughed once more, speaking to us all as I listened intently.

"Hmph. No response? Have your balls shrunk so high that it got caught in your throats? Ha! Come on men! Let's show em' what we're made of! Gouge out their eyes! Pull out their innards!"

No one was stepping forward as I still readied my arrow, aiming to Bazuso's head just in case he somehow decided to go for Guts. All I cared about was protecting him.

He saved me. I owed him my life.

I-...I owe him everything. 

My eyes then averted down.

I suddenly saw Guts step forward, I lowered my arrow on my immediate whim, smacking my forehead to see him holding his sword on his shoulder.

"What is this idiot doing!" I whisper-yelled to myself as I watched him approach the heavily armored man.

Immediately knowing what was coming next, I got off the ledge to quickly scurry to a better angle to hit Bazuso. Placing my foot on the edge to bend, I readied myself seeing everyone in return to let Guts walk through. I saw his light cream colored ragged scarf blow in the dusty wind. When he bought that thing, it was in much better shape.

"He's just a boy."

"What's with that sword?"

"Tch, it's just for show...he's going to get slaughtered."

"No one can beat Bazuso..."

Whispers again flew around as I saw Guts stab his greatsword in the ground, the blood from the end dripping to the bottom as I readied my arrow, watching Bazuso's every move. It doesn't matter what they all say. I know Guts and I know what he is capable of.

"Ten pieces." I heard Guts speak aloud as I felt my brows furrow at his proposition. 

Is this the right time to be doing this?!

"What?" The General in return looked confused as he sat upon his horse, his chest poked out as his lips were clasped shut in distaste. 

Guts sighed as I watched him cock his head aside.

"That's what I want for this iron oaf, we're mercenaries, not knights. At the end of the day, you can't eat glory."

Damn it Guts, why the hell now of all times?! There won't be a damn end of the day if you keep putting yourself out there like this!

I clicked my tongue whispering to myself, "hard headed moron..."

"Tch! Disrespecting Sir Bazuso!" An enemy knight scoffed as the General laughed, speaking to Guts back as he looked amused by his proposal.

"Haha, alright boy. Go on, defeat him. And seven silver coins will be yours."

I rolled my eyes at the General's response, knowing he should have just agreed to the proposal.

For who else was going to take this man down?

"Tch...what a cheap bastard. Fine then." Guts lifted his sword, swinging it in a circular motion as he approached Bazuso.

I readied my arrow, aiming straight for Bazuso's right eye. I closed one eye to aim better, I wouldn't want to hit Guts.

No, I shall never make that mistake of ever doing that. I trust my shots.

"You'll regret this boy. You'll be sorry when you lose your head for seven pieces of silver-" Guts immediately sprinted towards Bazuso before he could finish his sentence.

Everyone gasped as Bazuso's battle axe's neck and Guts' greatsword collided. Again and again, Guts hammered down his large sword against Bazuso's battle axe's neck as Bazuso looked frightened, choking on his suprised sounds as he couldn't take control of the battle.

Again, again, and again Guts struck down on Bazuso to back him up. His relentless swings were astounding to watch as he swung as if his sword weighed nothing at all.

"He's forcing Bazuso back!" Some mercenaries spotted, pointing at the observations.

I bit my lip, watching Bazuso with my arrow get pushed back again with Guts' blows as I followed everywhere his head went to find a striking point. 

Guts, clashing Bazuso's weapon harshly started to slow as Bazuso spoke, eyeing Guts as he took this opportunity to now retaliate. 

"Alright, you had your fun boy!" Bazuso then immediatly kicked Guts' abdomen, sending him a pace back as he raised his battle axe high above his head. The sun shinning the offending metal to my vision as my eyes widened.

My heart leaped, the thought of Guts getting got tore me apart.

This is my chance.

This...is my only chance!

Seeing Guts ready his sword below his waist, he gripped it now with two hands, swinging it upwards for Bazuso's battle axe to collide with Guts' greatsword, the motion itself causing Bazuso's weapon to crack slightly.

I exhaled a shaky breath. Focusing.

Swinging both their weapons back away, they again swung forward to eachother.

I then and there let go of my arrow, watching as everything in the outside world became silent to me until-

"AGHHHHH!" It successfully pierced Bazuso's right eye. The blood splattering from the wound as it dripped down his unsightly face.

He screamed as his swing was still in motion, Guts tilted his head downwards to barely miss his hair by an inch, taking off Guts' helmet in response. Bazuso then and there had his side impaled by Guts' sword buried deep inside the muscle.

Blood spurted out from Bazuso's side as I readied another arrow. Bazuso cried out as everyone gasped, backing away. Some people looked to me to see where the arrow had come from as I watched for any retaliated enemy arrows to come my way.

"Did you see that arrow?"

"Tch, did you see that boy? He just bested Bazuso." Mercenaries spoke below me. "He withstood that last attack and still struck back... I thought it was over for the lad."

Bazuso knealed down, holding his side as he screamed out. The arrow sticking out from his eye painfully as Guts stood high, raising his sword.

Blood dripped from Bazuso's armor as I watched, making sure Guts' back was covered in case any enemy knights tried to make a go at him. 

"N-no! Please! I yield! I yield to the better man! I-" Guts' sword immediately came down to split the man's head in two. Blood again spurting in all directions as I looked away, not wanting to picture how that felt yet again.

Lowering my arrow and putting it back behind my back in it's hold I exhaled, smiling as everyone now had wide eyes.

"He...he actually killed him." Purple knights whispered all around of their growing fear, their eyes wide in disbelief like saucers as I then watched the mercenaries below.

"Then that means..."

There was a pause as now a reverberated cheer echoed the area.

"HAHAHAAA! HE DID IT!" Everyone pointed their staffs or spears into the air as I took off my helmet holding it by my side.

"Well damn." I spoke, smiling. Guts swung his weapon to Bazuso's dead body, throwing the blood from the blade onto the deceased butchered man.

Everyone cheered as I looked to see the purple knights back up in fear now to the other side of the keep.

"NOW! WHILE THEIR MORALE IS BROKEN! CHARGE!" The General spoke to the mercenaries as they all did on accord, charging forward to now finish the job. 

I decided to put my helmet in my satchel on my back, putting on my black hood instead.

The fights almost over, I can relax.

~~~~~~~~~

I had on my usual black hood I favored, some boots, under my hood was a regular (Preferred Color) tunic with sleeves up to my elbow, and black tight pants fitting for me. Of course over my clothes was my armor for battle. Silver chest plate coverings, knee and elbow pads along with the strappings as it was all covered by my black hood draping down behind me.

I now started to walk along the upper sides of the castle on the far top, looking down to everyone as up ahead I suddenly saw some mercenaries from a different band looking down at all the action.

What band are these guys from? I slowly approached them, eyeing their uniform.

I saw a hawk feather on the tip of their helmet as I decided they were friendly.

I walked passed them, squeezing through.

"Excuse me..." I muttered as they moved, nodding without a problem.

I hope these guys aren't going to start trouble of some sort. I still can't tell.

I mean, even if they are...they won't attack me. With my hood on, it's usually hard to tell if I'm a mercenary or some civilian. That's also why I like it. No one suspects me and I'm able to get better situated to get my bow ready.

As I walked passed the group, they all talked amongst eachother while I listened intently. 

"That guys something huh? I wonder what mercenary band he's with." One of them spoke as they all leaned against the wall, looking down.

Is he...talking about Guts?

I walked through behind them.

"Give me a break. He's not so impressive. We got here late is all." Another scoffed as I held my tongue back, keeping my head down.

"Blame the stupid General, it's not our fault." The man retorted back as the other smart tongued man spoke up again.

"Hey there Griffith, I wonder which one of you is stronger haha~"

"Don't be an ass Corkus. No one can match Griffith's strength." A what I thought to be women quickly repriminded as I now got away from them all. I looked back, getting a good side view of all their faces as they all chatted amongst themselves.

All of them sadly had helmets on, feathers adorning the top of each one as my eyes landed upon a blue eyed man from what I could see. I observed him. Pale face, looks to be white hair from his bangs and... he had a different helmet from the rest of them.

It looked to be in the shape of some bird, almost like... it's beak sort of to aim down and shield the middle of his face where his nose was.

Is he the Captain or something?

Seeing one of the mercenary's eyes look my way from his team, I quickly averted my eyes, walking down the cobblestone steps to the crowd still fighting to end this heap of battle.

"(Your name)!" I looked to see Guts call my name, walking to me through the crowd as I quickly looked back up to seen the supposed Captain of that said mercenary group from up top stare to me and Guts.

I'm guessing he made the connection that we're together.

But...those eyes...I feel uneasy.

I can't tell what he's thinking. 

"You good?" Guts abruptly asked as I shook my head, staring to him now.

"Yeah, nice fight. Really liked your moves out there." I smiled as he rolled his eyes to lightly huff.

"I don't need you to, after every fight, tell me it was good as if I was entertaining you. To me it was like any other fight. We're surviving, not performing."

"Yeah yeah I know, I know. I'm sorry master." I mocked as he then raised a brow.

"You need to stop reading those weird books."

"Are you kidding me? I get bored of just walking with you everywhere ya know. I don't have an immediate preference of what I read but reading isn't all bad. You should try it sometime."

"Whatever."

I then looked off to the crowd to see a mercenary stab an opposing knight through his throat. I furrowed my brows.

Ouch.

Guts' eyes suddnely looked to mine as he spoke, remembering the events from earlier as we stood off away from the ending battle scenes.

"Tch, I know that arrow as well that struck Bazuso's eye wasn't some mercenary helping me out because he felt bad."

I didn't bother looking to him, just staring to the scene before me.

"Yeah you're right. No one wants to help your sorry ass anyways." I teased as his eyes narrowed.

"Hey-"

"Shush, the fights not over!" I yelled, unsheathing my sword as I now started to run through to help the other cleave the purple knights last defenses as I saw some of our men in need of some assistance.

"Hey wait!" He called as he ran after me.

~~~~~~~~~

The battle in the end, was now won and over with, I looked around seeing the numbered of hurt civilians from the war as I always tried to not think of the aftermath participating in something like this caused upon others. Smoke resonated from some roofs as some fires had not went out all the way of the inner homes being burnt out of the chaos of their own kingdom. 

Battered houses, broken walls, churches destroyed, bodies after bodies, these were all the result from war.

The sound of a baby's cry caught me and Guts' attention as we looked, seeing a man, presumably a priest being handed a crying child from a women stuck in a crater of a building. Wood and broken stones fell all around as they helped the people out from the catapulted destruction we caused getting through. 

I looked up to Guts, seeing him hold his helmet on his hip, his weapon sheathed on his back.

"Are you okay?" I asked as his brown chestnut eyes averted to me.

"Yeah. Question is, are you okay? You got hurt pretty badly all because of your idiocy."

I looked down.

My injury was my own fault, he is right.

"It wasn't my fault Guts, he came behind me and-"

"-And that's why I said to always know your surroundings." He intervened as I decided to drop it.

I had gotten slashed on my left back side. I didn't bandage it up yet, the blood dried probably by now. I'm sure it wasn't too bad, maybe a scar, nothing more. I know the wound wasn't too deep to have it stitched but it still damn near hurt to move my arm to contract my back muscles.

I held my side, wincing in the sudden pain as I felt the gash reach close to my spine, starting to burn. 

I guess the blood did not dry all the way to seal the slightly bleeding wound.

"Damn..." I muttered as Guts looked down to me.

"That's what you get. You never listen to me."

I rolled my eyes, darting them away as I tried to focus on anything else other than my pain.

"Next." The General spoke as I looked to see Guts was next in this line we stood.

He stepped up.

The man laid down some few silver coins on his wooden table, then placed a brown coin bag ontop.

"There's your two months pay and of course, the reward for Bazuso. Now, will you reconsider serving me on a regular basis?"

Guts picked up the coin bag along with the silver coins below from his other pay.

The man spoke again as Guts' eyes were only focused on his coin.

"I'll give you three times the pay, and you might even get the chance to become a squire one day." Guts in return to his words never responded as the man once more continued. "Wouldn't that be nice? For common mercenaries such as ourselves getting the chance to become a squire...heh, it's like a dream come true."

Guts held a particular silver coin up, bringing it to his teeth to clamp down to see if it bends. The man then drunk out of his silver chalice awaiting his response patiently.

I looked to Guts, unsure of what he'd say.

"Dreams?" Guts put all the coins now in the bag as he then started to turn to leave. "You can't eat dreams."

Now starting to cough up his drink, the man quickly waved his hands, wanting Guts to cease his motion on departing.

"W-wait, I could offer you money, and-and rank. What could possibly be the problem with that?" He questioned as Guts stopped his steps abruptly, looking back.

"You don't own me. No one cages me in." Guts said lastly, leaving the man stunned.

I was next, looking to the man he looked shocked to see anyone ever deny his offer.

The man exhaled, deciding to get passed the issue as the assistant then placed down my pay on the table as I in return grabbed it to turn to leave subtly. I heard the man speak as my back was turned.

"Who's next?"

~~~~~~~~~

Seeing Guts walk through the green fields away from the castle, I jogged to him. My satchel which held my helmet, coins, and some books which bounced on my hip lightly as I jogged up to him. 

"Gu-guts haah~ hah~ wait up-" I called as I finally reached his side, panting harder than I anticipated with this jog.

"Took you long enough."

"And haah... you never bothered to ah... slow down?" I leaned against my knees, looking down as sweat beaded down my temple.

Damn...this bag suddenly feels more heavier!

"I didn't know you'd be this tired after a short run."

"I- ah... I'm not...I...haaah... Fuck, s-something's wrong." I started to feel dizzy, my head spinning in all directions under the sun as he looked to me confused. My vision started to show black spots as I felt my consciousness slipping.

"Hey, what's wrong? How do you feel?"

I continued to breathe, not able to catch my breath properly as I now took off my arrow and bow holster strapped to my back. Next shedding my black draped hood, I slipped it from my shoulders to land on the grass.

"Too...much clothes." I spoke out, staying conscious through this matter as all I wanted was the weight to be gone.

"Is there pain anywhere?" He asked quickly as my only intention now was to get off my now heavy armor that I couldn't breathe in.

"My back..." I exhaled as he now went behind me.

My armor was still on as he looked down to my (Preferred Color) tunic underneath my chestplate.

"Hey, don't be alarmed but, you're bleeding out it's all over your shirt, dripping down a bit from your ba-"

"I'm what?!" I yelled as he observed me from behind once more, huffs escaping my lips as I felt my heart beat harshly against my chest. 

"Yeah, I guess he got you pretty good. There's a dent and cut in your armor where he pierced it with his axe on your lower back. I'm guessing that's where he got you badly." I turned around to him alarmed as I tried to steady my head and breathing once more.

Before I could speak, I heard the hooves of horses resonate in the distance. The heat stinging my eyes as I felt a wave of my focus slip for a moment in a dizzy pounding of my head.

No, no- stay awake.

Seeing the horses in the distance, I then tried my best to steady my stance and weight.

Looking to eachother, we both started to become alert as I bit my lip to wake up. 

"This can't be happening..." I muttered, feeling my focus slowly come back to me as the rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins.

I grabbed my hood, putting it back on quickly along with my arrow and bow holster strapped to my back tightly.

"Hmph. Bandits." Guts muttered.

I put the hood to cover my eyes from the sun as I saw numerous horses make their way to us. My breathing steadied as I stood still, watching the men approach.

I looked to them.

"There's six." I observed.

I took out my sword, getting back to back with Guts as he had his sword out and aimed as well.

"Alright! Go get em'! Whooo!" One let out a call as they got closer.

Damn it. Not now...

I watched as they now encircled us, the armor and familiar hawk feather catching my attention as my eyes widened.

"Hey...those are those guys from earlier. They...were our enemies?" I spoke moreover to myself.

"What the hell are you saying (Your name)?" Guts grit his teeth as he slashed forward to one of the men that came too close with his horse for our liking.

Looking back, I saw the said mercenary fall off of his horse, presumably dead.

Five more to go.

"Shit! Now you've done it!" One yelled as I looked all around to see which was coming in next.

Sweat beaded down my forehead as I watched as two approached on horseback.

Damn, there's two at the same time?!

One was charging to Guts' way, another to mine. Both of their horses raced to us as I quickly exhaled a shaky breath.

"Two, one left one right." I spoke to Guts aloud as he faced the one on the left, raising his sword firmly.

"You take right, I take left." I readied my sword as both men came at us fast on their horse to try to pinch us in. 

"Got it."

I looked to the mercenary coming at me with full speed. He was wielding some sort of swinging ball weapon with spikes as Guts' mercenary he was facing had a plain broad silver sword.

As mine filed in swinging, I ducked at the last second, striking the man to stab him in his rib as I looked to see Guts cutting off the arm of his enemy.

"ARGHHHHH!" Both screams echoed our ears as me and Guts got ready again for their next attack.

That's now a total of three we took down. Three more to go.

Although, mine was still alive even though I stabbed him, I watched him ride around to encircle back, his face looking distressed as his hand was to his side as he then, suddenly as I watched, rode away.

He probably is retreating for now.

Guts had succesfully killed his, as I watched the lifeless man lay upon the green grass we stood upon.

"Look out!" Guts shouted to me, quickly coming forth he swung his sword upwards to meet a mercenary's sword head on that was aiming for my back.

I moved away quickly to see what happened.

Guts, now stabbing the man through the shoulder quickly looked to me to see if I was okay.

The man screamed as I saw blood drip to the ground. His body sliding off his horse as I did not see him make any further moves.

There's two now.

"I told you to watch your back!" Guts yelled to me as now one encircled us.

The last one was propped up to the side with their horse, watching me and Guts intently as I guessed they were waiting for us to see what we would do.

The one encircling us quickly went to the one standing idly by with the horse. They watched us to probably form some sort of plan as I watched them in return, counting my breaths as I started to feel the heat get to me again.

Guts now decided to go after them both, his sword high up as he sprinted across the meters gap between us.

"GO!" One of the mercenaries shouted to the other.

"W-what?! This was your idea! You take him!" The other mercenary yelled back as he galloped away quickly, leaving the other behind.

Guts, now swinging his sword to the man had the bandit in return scream in a panicked state. His horse went then went crazy, almost throwing the said man off as Guts still ran to him fast.

"N-NOO NOOO!" He screamed in fear as before Guts could strike I saw another bandit ride up, it's crossbow aimed as the arrow pierced Guts' right bicep abruptly before Guts could strike down on the other man on the horse.

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK!" The mercenary... sounding much like a women ordered as the man rode off quickly, taking his moments of luck to his life with him. 

"GUTS!" I yelled as I sheathed my sword, getting out my bow and arrow and aiming for the other two men coming to Guts' side, swords up.

I aimed.

Shooting one of the horses side, the horse stopped running, making the man fall as I aimed now to the man on the floor quickly. 

Shooting another arrow, I pierced his right leg, so that he'd be unable to walk.

"ARGH! F-FUCK! MY DAMN LEG!"

I now looked to the other man riding passed Guts as I readied my arrow once more.

Pulling my arrow back, I let go a moment later for the arrow to graze the man's right forearm so he was unable to wield his weapon from the gash I made.

"ARGHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed as he dropped his sword on impact, now riding away holding his bleeding forearm.

Taking this moment, I then sprinted to Guts as he was in a battle with the bandit who shot him in his bicep with the crossbow.

I saw the said bandit ride around Guts, it's crossbow pointed towards him as I made it to Guts just in time. Guts raised his sword, not seeing the crossbow aimed to his chest.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed, jumping in the way, pushing him back. The arrow resultingly pierced my left bicep as I gasped at the sudden pain.

"Ahhh fuck this shit hurts!" I hissed feeling every sting course up my arm as the indescribable pain shot through me.

"What the hell are you doing idiot?! You've just been shot!" He yelled as he got infront of me, raising his sword to cover me.

The bandit whom shot me galloped around, making it's way back over to me, Guts went in the way suddenly raising his sword to slice the horse's front leg off as the bandit ontop went flying straight to the ground, dropping their crossbow in return as I saw.

My vision unfocused to focus, the sight of the bandit having an also noticeable cape on their back panicked as Guts approached. 

He followed the bandit away as I stayed still. I watched his receeding form, feeling more aches start to enter my body as I held in my pained cries this arrow to my arm made.

Panting, I reached up slowly to the arrow, feeling the shot did not go fully through as I felt the slight movement this object lodged into my arm provided. 

"Damn it...hurts like fucking hell." I hissed once more as I saw Guts approach the bandit on it's back from the fall. The bandit then stood, revealing it's helmet-less and...

"A women?" Guts spoke as my eyes widened as well.

He...was a she this whole time?!

I thought someone sounded like a women earlier but I didn't actually think the bandit was a female?!

The women yelled a battle cry as she swung her short sword towards Guts.

"HAAA!"

My head started to spin once more as I looked down to see a shadow approach me from behind. A sword raised in the shadow as without thinking I turned only to dodge an attack from another mercenary. I dropped my bow as I decided to now unsheathe my sword seeing as how I needed a weapon.

My arm hung loosely at my side, the crossbow's arrow still embedded into my arm as I exhaled a shaky breath.

"Damn...don't you all know when to quit?" I muttered as he swung forward, connecting his sword with my own as I repelled his attack again and again. 

I now started to swing, making him back up I saw in the distance another bandit run to the women's crossbow that laid prone on the floor. Guts still battled the women as I focused my eyes back on the man I was fighting.

The man, stepping back once more gave me the opportunity to slice downwards towards his leg, feeling my sword hit it's mark as he then fell, clutching his bleeding thigh.

"SHIT!" He groaned in pain as I backed up away from the man.

My eyes then averted to see Guts fixing to land the final blow on the women who was on the floor presumably from a trip.

She shielded her face with her arms as Guts raised his sword.

Being too late, I looked back to see the said bandit with the women's crossbow now aim to me as it fired the bow, hitting me right on my right shoulder as I flew back from the force, falling and landing hard on my back.

"Fucking shit!"

Ah...ah this pain truly is how I thought to have felt seeing other's go through this similar fate on the battlefield.

I-I hadn't even killed anyone of these assholes... only injured like three of them and they still want to kill me?! I let you go with your lives!

What the fuck!

My back layed against the grass as the sun shone against my face.

Fuck the sun.

It annoyed me for the last time today...

I now started to hyperventilate, looking around to see that arrow sticking out of my right shoulder as perspiration ran down my cheek.

How many times is this now that I got injured?

I got cut on my back from an axe's graze, an arrow in my left bicep, and now in my right shoulder.

What the flying fuck.

I turned my head in time to see Guts had never killed the women, instead he was stopped by a spear being thrown infront of his feet.

What... I blinked, trying to see better as I felt my vision fade slightly only to force myself through pure will to stay awake.

The women on the floor looked up, seeing her savior approach them.

That...that man...

He was the one before. The one with the frightening eyes.

So...they are all the mercenaries from the castle? 

Seemed...more like bandits now to me.

"Griffith! Careful Griffith, this one is stronger than he looks!" She warned as the man named Griffith approached.

He was on a white horse in silver armour as he rode up. I stared to him as I laid upon on the grass... knowing full well my arms were bleeding as I didn't dare move a muscle from the pain.

I started to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Haha! It's all over for you guys now! Have at em' Griffith!" The man whom shot me cheered as I watched, my eyes slowly closing as I willed my best to keep them open.

The said man now approached Guts, speaking for the first time.

"Will you put up your sword?"

Guts, without complying raised it higher, not saying a word as he watched his new opponent intently. 

"I see." The man named Griffith responded as now Guts sprinted to him, his sword aiming for Griffith's head.

In less than a second, Griffith had deflected Guts' attack with his own sword, his blue eyes set on Guts as he struck forward, stabbing Guts close to his heart.

He's... so fast...

"G-guts!" I choked, seeing the scene before me as my eyes immediately widened.

My pain suddenly didn't matter anymore. I used all my strength to will myself to sit up, my heart beating fast as I moved on my knees, steadying myself to then kneel on one as my eyes then watered.

"G-GUTS!" I screamed as I saw him fall back against the grass.

I tried walking again only to look up to cheers of more of the mercenary band showing up, Griffith stared to me as his eyes averted back to Guts on the floor.

I started to cough, blood spewing on the grass below me as my vision started to fade. My feet shuffling in the grass as my hearing rung lightly. 

How-how could Guts lose?...To this guy too...

Is this...where we're really gonna die?

Looking up, I saw the said man take off his weird bird-like helmet revealing his angelic-like features to us all. His hair fell to his back as I tried my best to make it to where Guts was.

"W-what..." I lastly questioned as I fell forward, my chest hitting the grass as the last thing I remembered was the constant echoes of cheers.


	3. Stitches and Propositions

(Your name's) P.O.V

I remembered running, my hand reaching out to swing open the offending door as I made my way out of the unfamiliar house once more. Going barefoot to the cold cobblestone streets, I enveloped the harsh wind, feeling as if it were stinging my soft skin purposefully, as if the world itself was against me.

I was a child. My previous long hair flowing, my back always to my enemies as I ran, getting faster each time even after I was caught.

I exhaled, seeing my visible breath fan over infront of my eyes as my feet numbed with every step I took.

It's freezing, but the adrenaline coursing through my blood stream couldn't pay any attention to how the weather was for me tonight.

"After her!"

Their constant cries echoed around me. I looked back, making eye contact with one them only for them to pursue me faster. I was panting like always, out of breath, sweating as I contemplated what I would do if I possibly slipped?

Running into the entrance to the forest, I then hid behind a tree as I placed a hand over my mouth to silence my breathing. I looked a bit back to see all the disgusting men run another way, the trees being my shelter as I let out a breath, pulling my hand back.

I...I got away. Hah~ thank God.

I'm free. 

For the first time, I'm actually free!

Looking forward, my heart stopped at once. The unearthly sight of the ugly beady eyes of a man, grinning infront of me as I screamed a ear curdling scream.

"Haha~ You're mine now little rabbit. You won't slip passed me again."

He reached to my wrists to pull me as I kicked and screamed. Dragging me on the ground now, he pulled me behind toward's some bushes. He then stopped, letting my wrists go and looking down to me with a grin I laid upon my back.

"All mine now."

I cried, tears streaming down as fear courses through my very being.

"L-let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

The man slowly getting on top of me, held up my wrists above my head as I screamed-

I suddenly opened my eyes, kicking all around as a body was ontop of my own. My heart beated rapidly as I hiccuped, my chest heaving.

"S-stop! Please stop! Let me go!" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face as my vision focused now, seeing I was in a bed, in a tent, with a man with white wavy hair ontop of me holding my wrists in place. I was no longer a child in pain of my nightmare, but myself here and now, experiencing the same freight.

"Shhh you're okay, you're okay. You're safe. Please don't be alarmed." He spoke tenderly, trying to calm my breathing as I feared I might have a panic attack here and now from my rapid fast breaths.

Hearing his words, I quickly focused to his face, seeing the tenderness in his stark blue eyes as I slowly came to a stop with my kicking and shifting.

I felt my chest lightly rise and fall as my breathing slowly began to regulate. 

His...blue eyes pierced my own, focusing as this somehow calmed me. My hands were making fists, as now I relaxed them. He held my wrists firmly but not painfully. His eyes looking deeply into my own, probably trying to see if I was truly awake or not.

"Thank heavens...you're awake. You were having a nightmare. I had to hold you down so you wouldn't reopen your stitches with your movement." The man let go of my wrists, getting his body off of mine as I tried to catch my breath, looking around.

I exhaled a shaky breath.

I didn't say a word as I tried to sit up, feeling all the pain course through my very being as I now tried to understand what was going on as I then laid back down in defeat of the pain.

This man though, I recognize him entirely.

But...what the hell is going on? The last thing I remembered was Guts falling, and this guy being the reason why he got hurt, and me being impaled like...two times with arrows and passing out.

I tried moving a bit as I felt my muscles ache everywhere, moreover in my lower back as well.

The pain spread through my left arm and right shoulder, both where I got shot as I clenched and unclenched my bicep to feel the ache and exactly where the muscle was damaged.

"What's...going on?" I asked as he stood by a wooden table in the fairly large tent, crossing his arms over his lower chest.

"I think I should recapture a few moments of what happened before. You seem to be confused, dazed."

"I very much am, please do." I responded bluntly, a headache forming a bit as I closed one eye, focusing on getting through it.

"You and presumably your friend were at the castle siege me and my band were hired to be present at. We were only protecting the noble we needed to and upon seeing the way your friend battled Bazuso, and you helping him with the arrow's shot to his right eye, I've now decided to ask you both if you'd like to join my band."

My eyes quickly looked to him as I sat up on the futon. I then looked to my apparel to see I had on my regular bloodied (Preferred Color) long sleeved tunic that ended on my elbows with my blood stained black pants to go along. Pulling down the collar of my tunic to show my bicep, I saw the stitches embedded into my skin neatly as I then looked to my right shoulder. I very quickly disregarded his statement. I rather not think about joining his group knowing Guts would probably riot to me about it later as well. This couldn't even be a question to consider, honestly. 

I averted my eyes to the corner of the room to spot my black long hood draped over some chest as I looked back down to my arms.

These...people healed me. Quite intricately so with these stitches.

But- be it as it may they did inflict these wounds on me in the first place, so.

I let out a small breath.

I didn't answer what I'd like to do, or what my decision would be. I was too caught up with trying to understand everything that had happened and honestly, I could barely still think straight.

One minute I was dying, the next I'm here.

I looked to the white haired man, seeing him observe me intently on my reactions as he stood quiet.

Damn, what was this man's name?

That...women with the crossbow shouted it...ah, what was it again?

I closed my eyes, remembering the women's yell to him.

"Griffith! Careful Griffith, this one is stronger than he looks!"

I opened my eyes, suddenly recalling.

"Grif...Griffith right?"

He observed me, nodding once I recalled his name.

"I'm actually rather surprised you remembered my name. You were so close to passing out and yet you still recalled those moments." He lifted a hand, touching the back of his neck as he grinned a bit. "Or...rather I hope you didn't memorize it for some dark vengeance purpose of some sort." He smiled as I hummed, seeing his light behavior to our conversation as I spoke back.

"We'll see."

He then chuckled softly, averting his eyes somewhere else in thought.

Picking up the cover, I then removed it from my waist, trying my best to stay steady with shifting my legs to the side of the futon. My legs felt wobbly as I bit my lip at the excess pain that travelled throughout my muscles as I slowly stood.

"Ah, wait you should lay back down-"

"-Where's Guts?" Was all I asked, his eyes looked to be in thought, noticing my worry for him was all that mattered at the moment.

"Ah, I see. That must be his name... He's in another tent. We had already stitched him up and bandaged him. I ordered my subordinate Casca to lay unclothed with him until he revives only for medical purposes. His body temperature is dangerously low at times and at night it is no better. It's essential for his survival. Body heat transfers better when there's no interference."

Lay...naked?

I slowly grit my teeth, the thought of that damned women on him-! That has to be her from what I saw last time, Casca was it?

I slowly exhaled a breath I never knew I was holding. 

Survival...it's only for survival for him. Calm down (Your name)...

Griffith spoke again, catching me out of my thoughts as he came closer. He then touched my shoulder as I still stood.

"You might want to lay back down though. I wasn't finished with your wounds." He approached me closer as I looked around, contemplating my next move. Should I even let him finish?

Guts isn't going to make it if I just leave with him now... I can't carry him anywhere.

I can't carry him at all.

Kh...I might not even make it. My body feels so weak... 

Ah, I have to do the only logical move we can afford right now.

Besides, he might not even wake up any time soon considering how much blood he lost...

Looking back up, I saw Griffith awaiting my answer patiently as I nodded, silently complying as I reached my answer.

I laid back down sitting up against a pillow as I groaned lightly from the pain once more.

My brows furrowed.

"Why...are you healing us? You attacked us first. Wouldn't you want us dead?" I spotted as he reached for my hand.

"May I?"

I nodded as I offered my left hand to him which he wanted. Kneeling down against his knees, he brought a never noticed gash from my hand up to his face as he began to speak.

"Don't mistake me. It was never my intention to attack you or your friend. Those were the doing of my followers. I initially wanted to stop it, but your friend persisted that he'd end me then and there. I don't hold the lives that were lost against you or your friend. It was my follower's doing for taking on a battle they could not handle against better judgement."

I hummed, remembering Guts running fast to Griffith only for Griffith to deflect his shot in one swing. The stinging of the sweat in my eyes and the numbing pain I recalled from the arrows resonated back to me.

Griffith spoke softly. His voice reaching my ears tenderly as I looked back up to him to meet his blue gaze from my thoughts.

"Why do you follow him if I may ask? I see that even in your near death, you still crawled to save him with your last remaining strength. Why? You were dying yourself."

I looked down, remembering those last moments very clearly in my mind.

I would do anything for him and only him... he's...

He's so much more than what I even thought at first.

"He's my savior. He...brought me my freedom when no one else could. I owe him my life for that. But...it is not like my life's worth anything anyways. I can only give him my loyalty and strength."

His blue eyes looked to my own abruptly, hearing my words. His intense stare being too much even for me as I quickly looked away, only to feel a pair of lips against my hand where my gash had been upon.

He then started to suck on my wound.

I quickly looked to him, my eyes widened with surprise.

"H-hey! What are you-!" I tried pulling my hand away as he looked to me, turning around to spit my blood onto a metal empty bowl besides him that had some water in it with drops of other small blood swimming inside in a small light fog.

He wiped his mouth as he held my hand with his other.

"Ah, you didn't know? You were poisoned. It seems whomever you fought before you met my band had poison laced on their weapon. You have had fresh cuts all over your body. I need to do this to all of your flesh wounds to make sure it doesn't go to your system. I'm highly surprised that you even woke up in less than an hour with all this blood loss and damage to your body."

"Poisoned?...I knew something didn't feel right after that damned castle." I bit my lip, thinking of that idiot I battled.

He must have had his sword laced. Damn fucker.

I had got already damaged by the one with the axe to my back to pierce my armor, the blood loss I sustained from that open wound was enough to make me near faint but the near death of poisoning to these cuts?

I had fought another male after the one with the axe, quickly ending him but not before his sword's jab did it's job to wound my skin.

"You fainted, either of blood loss or intense pain from the arrows. But upon inspecting your wounds from getting you both back to the camp, I quickly noticed signs of a poison on your cuts. One being that your skin smelled a certain way around them. Not just of blood, but of a stronger aroma of mixed oils and a certain poisonous herb."

Bringing my hand back up to his lips to suck out the blood seeping through the cut slowly. He then spit it out again, speaking to me.

"I need to make sure I got most of it. If this courses through your system at high rates, you could very much die by tomorrow. But I believe I got most of it, if not all already. The body is usually strong enough to fight such small amounts of a poison, but not high amounts." He then took a small moment to pause, thinking for a small second before speaking again. "I am also relieved to know that you do not have a fever anymore and you are not sweating and hyperventilating as much as earlier."

My body grew cold at the sudden thought.

I-...I could die...

Kh, I mean I almost died earlier from these arrow wounds but still...

It was no wonder why I felt so dizzy while I was walking with Guts, the poison could have also made it's way slowly into these cuts with every extended movement I made.

Shit...

"I'm sure you'll be fine though." He reassured suddenly, seeing my distressed look as I quite obviously was stuck at the possibility of almost losing my life- again.

It then went quiet, my lips still were clasped shut as I watched his own lips gently place themselves around my small wound to then lightly suck up. 

I felt my face suddenly heat up, the sight making my throat dry as I concluded quickly that my body was only possibly reacting this way out of the blood loss I withstood.

A sudden thought suddenly struck me to speak some long passing moments later after as I parted my lips to suddenly voice my thoughts. 

"You're the one who stitched me up?"

His eyes then averted to my own.

"Yes, I stitched the gash on your lower back, took out the thin arrow points from your shoulder and left bicep, cleansed the skin, and sewed up the wounds. Now all that's left is to go over your body to see if you have any more gashes or cuts I didn't see like this one. When I first placed you here, I immediately focused on sucking the poison out of the obvious thin slice wounds made my a sword." He stood, letting my hand go as I then pulled it back towards my body.

"W-wait..."

"Here," the white haired male then handed me a loose white tunic shirt and dark brown pants as I looked to him confused.

"This yours?"

"Yes, please change. Your wounds could get infected by the blood on your apparel you have on now. I will leave and get you food. The sun is also setting soon, so it looks like you'll be here until your friend wakes up if by then, you and him decide to leave." He opened the tent flap, looking back to me before walking away finally as I saw a glimpse of the setting sun's rays outside.

Ah...it is getting dark...shit.

The last place I want to be is here with the... thought-to-be enemy.

If Guts knew I was having a calm conversation with the man whom stabbed him I'd be in a world of yells from him. I could already here it now.

Moving my eyes around in the tent, I then looked to see some fresh white bandage gauges on the floor.

I need those.

Taking my shirt off, I reached for the white gauges, standing up to wrap it around my breasts and torso area tightly.

I winced in pain.

I think I may have broken or bruised a rib, so I need pressure on the area regardless to heal.

Now putting on Griffith's white tunic, I noticed the distinct smell of him immediately. 

It was... much different than the strong, usually sweaty aroma of Guts I was used to.

Griffith smelled calm, as if his clothing itself had tea leaves stuffed within any pockets and honey embedded within the stitching of the frabric to soothe my senses. 

How...can someone feel so secured by just a smell?

Gah-

I quickly directed my thoughts away to then slip off my dirty black pants, grabbing Griffith's dark tan pants and slipping them on quickly to tie the waistband strings tightly.

Both the tunic and pants were a bit baggy on me, but regardless I did need to change clothes for now. I'll change back in the morning to my own after I wash them, possibly if I am even able to, tonight. 

I now laid back down, making sure before I did that my dirty clothes were folded by the bed.

No soon after did Griffith open the tent flap. I saw outside some mercenaries of his band walking around with plates of food by a fire as the sun was now set, the sky turning darker by the second as the flap then closed, keeping me from seeing more.

Griffith approached me, a tray in hand that had a bowl of what I presumed to be soup, bread on the side with a cup of what I hoped to be water. He set it down by the futon as he sat on a chair in the corner of the big tent. He started to take off his boots as I stared in thought to it all.

The white haired male then suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between us.

"You seem to be bothered. If you have questions, please ask." He broke the silence as I looked down to the food next to me.

"Where is my armor and weapons?" I summoned up the courage to ask upon his observation of my mood. In return, he then pointed to a chest in the corner of the room of the other side.

"All of your weaponry and armor I stored in that chest there for safe keeping."

I then looked back to him, knowing the answer to one question plaguing my mine as I then pushed out another.

"What mercenary band is this again?"

"The Band of the Hawk."

Oh wait...

My eyes widened a fraction as I now recalled Guts telling me about these guys. They were the strongest! No one wanted to run into them on the battle field, let alone be their enemy. The Band was known for cutting down anyone in their path and winning any if not, all wars they participated in. 

I-I didn't know this was them!

"By your reaction I must presume that you've heard of us?"

"Oh, yes...I have. Guts told me about you guys."

Griffith in return then nodded once, crossing his arms as he looked to the tray next to me still. 

"You should eat before it gets cold."

I looked down to the said food, reaching for the tray upon his request to bring it forth on top of my lap.

"Right. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

I ate a bit of the tomato and basil soup, taking slow bites to see veggies swimming in the red contents. There was no meat, not that it was usually expected in soups like this but what mercenary group wouldn't favor meat varieties of food? Did they have a scarce supply of that?

Regardless, the soup was still very flavorful and enjoyable to have. It was something in my system so I was not complaining at all.

"Pardon me, but I realized I never asked you your name. Care to tell me?"

I swallowed, averting my (Eye Color) eyes to him immediately as I too then realize he had never got it.

"(Your name)." I spoke up, raising a hand to wipe my mouth with the back of my fist.

He smiled, his pink lips curling upwards as his eyes lightly narrowed while his cheeks gently rose.

"Ah, what a fitting name for a young lady such as yourself. If I may ask, why do you fight? Being a mercenary is such a ruthless life style to abide by, and looking to you, I can't help but wonder why a beautiful lady indulges in this type of life style?"

I nearly choked again, and this time I wasn't even eating anything.

My eyes darted around we I then searched myself for an answer to his question. 

"I can't help it... I honestly never really wanted to fight. But, if the only way to accomplish my goal was to swing my fists and sword around then yeah, I had to. I was completely obligated under no circumstances to fight if I wanted freedom next to Guts. He brought me to be who I am today and showed me the way to go. I will forever be in debt to him because of that. I'll stay fighting by his side, 'beautiful lady' or not."

His face soon reflected one of intrigue as a lone brow then rose, astonishment crossing his gentle features.

"My, what a story. I completely understand your point of view and I agree. Sometimes, things have to be done, whether we like it or not, to achieve greatness and our goal."

I nodded, finishing the rest of my soup and bread silently as I now drunk the rest of the water gladly to taste the cool liquid upon my tongue.

Griffith, now as while I finished eating, propped a book in his lap to patiently wait as I then moved the tray aside, signalling I was done.

"Hey- that's mine." I spotted the familiar book cover as he looked to the pages still, smirking.

"You must like to read hm? Books of culture, war, medicine, art. You like to expand your knowledge. Knowledge about romances too, I see."

I felt my cheeks begin to heat up in slight embarrassment.

"Ah, well- I mean I do like to read a bit of everything." I noted as he closed the said book, placing it ontop the others that were on his desk. My bag must have been in his possession. 

My satchel.

"Ah, your bag tore when we retrieved you on the field. Your books and helmet fell out, but it's all here on my desk."

He must have sensed the distress within myself at the thoughts crossing my mind if he was snooping. But no, my belongings were out in the open and it isn't his fault for being curious. I didn't blame him. 

"Thank you for retrieving them, I almost forgot about my things until now."

"My pleasure."

Noticing then that I was done, he stood to then approach me. Grabbing the tray, he put it aside on his desk.

I noticed he didn't eat.

"Hey, did...you eat?" I abruptly asked, feeling a bit stupid to have sounded worried over a stranger's meal time. I really don't know what came over me to worry for him, but it did.

His attention abruptly turned to mine as he reached for a lantern, lighting it and placing it on the desk to enlighten the space of the tent as I then took the opportunity to study his stature while his focus was to something else.

His hair was incredibly long for a guy, but it was remarkably beautiful nonetheless and did absolutely nothing to take away the strength I felt in his presence and gaze.

"I did. But my, we haven't even met a whole day and you're already caring for me? What a tender soul."

Hearing his light remark I then clicked my tongue to look bashfully away.

"Tch, I'm just asking since you're the one providing food and medicine to me. But after all...it was your men who were the ones who injured me this badly in the first place." I raised a brow as he chuckled, turning now once he was done lighting the lantern upon the desk to approach me.

"That is so, but I do not believe it was my men who gave you an almost slow and painful death by poisoning."

Kneeling down to my level, he spoke as I couldn't continue our previous conversation. My mind was completely now focused to why he was coming so close to me.

"Is it okay if I check your temperature?"

"Oh- yes, go ahead."

Placing his hand upon my forehead, he felt for a moment, contemplating as he then pulled away.

"You're too cold. Here, can you take off your shirt?"

"Wha?! Why?!"

"Shh, relax. I need to look over your body to see if you have any wounds I missed, remember? It's imperative that I do."

"Oh, I understand." I sat up more, wincing in pain as I pulled Griffith's white long sleeved tunic from my torso to then raise it up. 

He saw I took the liberty to bandage myself as he offered his hand once I placed the tunic aside.

"Please stand, I need to look thoroughly around."

I took it, standing up as he looked down, lifting my exposed arms to run his eyes across quickly, trying to see any gashes or cuts that even I did not know I had.

There was pain all around, the slightest movement of even both my arms proved to be more painful than anything I've experienced. 

Letting go of my arms slowly, he bent down, crouching as his gaze then darted to my stomach to get a better view of my exposed skin. The gauze still wrapped around my upper chest as I thanked the angel's watching me for remembering to wrap up myself.

It would have been damn near impossible to stand shirtless in front of this man, even if my life were on the line.

I stepped back in retort of how close his face was to my abdomen as his stark blue eyes looked up to meet my own suddenly.

"I need you closer (Your name) to see if you have any small incisions on your torso. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but it must be done. I want to make sure no wounds are infected to further cause a decrease in your temperature."

Accepting his order at once, I stepped forward, seeing his eyes downcast from my shoulders, down to my stomach, and now hips.

"Hm. Please turn around."

I blushed, turning in the opposite direction for him to stand. I'm guessing he wished to look over my back now as I then felt his fingers suddenly brush over my skin to feel for anything he may have missed to even be broken. 

A few moments of him pressing gently against my skin and feeling to see if my limbs did infact bend and work properly as they were supposed to, he then stepped back.

"Okay, can you sit in that chair now please?"

I looked seeing the chair and nodded at once, taking a few slow steps towards the wooden seat as I made sure not to make too drastic movements for the sake of a surge of unwanted pain.

I slowly sat down, having him approach me once more to crouch.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to reach for my foot as I of course nodded.

Ah, and here I thought his physical of me was done.

Grabbing my right foot gently, he held it in his grasp, using his other hand to slip it up my pant's hem to go higher.

His eyes ran across my toes, then my exposed calf and up to my knee.

I saw scraped and bruises, from wherever I got them from taint my skin. Who knows, I'm always falling somewhere sometime.

"Hm..."

Letting go of my right foot, he then did it to my left, lifting the pant's hem to run his light colored eyes over my skin quickly to assess anything major.

"There is nothing, which is good. The less entrances the poison has had, the better. It means I got most of it in which where you were struck by your attacker's sword were the places I already got to. You have no other major wounds too so I am sure your body is just undergoing it's healing stages from intense blood loss, muscle healing and so on from your battle wounds." He let go of my foot gently as I now stood right after him. 

Aghhh, God, everything hurts. I stood far too fast and my back is just screaming at me to stop moving for the sake of my wound opening up. 

I let out a shaky breath, the pain slowly subsiding after a moment later as I then felt my facial features relax from the wincing state I was showing to be in. 

Raising a hand to feel my cheek, I felt the grimy feel of my skin had with the hours of embedded sweat, stray dry blood splats and tears to dry and stain my face.

"I appreciate you looking over me, I really do. But if I can, I would like to clean my body if I can to avoid further infection as well. Is there a lake or river near by here?" I asked as he looked to me, having his eyes were focused instead on the skin of my shoulder as he then promptly nodded.

"Yes, about a ten minutes walk eastern from our camp."

Ah fuck... ten minutes?

"Hm, I'll be back then."

"Wait, I think it is better if I show you the way. You are still injured and you could very well randomly pass out." He noted as I then took into consideration of his words.

He's right.

I'm still insanely weak and just walking is enough to make me want to stop and lay down upon the floor in pain.

"There's no question, I will come to guard you. There are raiders and thieves that roam around in the forest at night. It's best if you not travel alone in the woods."

Not being able to refuse a logical input, I spoke, moving to then grab his white long sleeved tunic as I then slipped it on over my bandaged body.

I looked to him, with a thankful smile as I understood he just wanted to protect me. 

"You're right. Thanks again."

"Of course." He then went to grab a drying rag for myself, long enough to quickly dry but not a full towel as I took it from him upon handing it to me.

"It's probably best if we hurry, the sun will set soon."

Abruptly noticing my boots in the corner, I made my way over to grab them, slipping them on as I heard his words.

Looking to me with a silent nod, we then proceeded to make our way out the tent.

Trees crowded this camp entirely, almost as if this place was made to be some sort of shield to their slight reprieve. 

I noticed that there were little to no mercenaries outside to see me or him, all which probably were asleep or drunk and passed out, or both. Exhaustion probably came across these men from the castle siege to not want to come out. 

Upon slowly walking, my eyes darted to all the numerous tents, trying to see if any could have possibly held Guts, or if there were any sign of blood near one. Knowing him, when he wakes up, he is going to be furious and I know fists could be thrown.

My (Eye Color) eyes averted all around the dark tents to study which one he could possibly be at intently as I still couldn't spot it.

Damn.

Ah, there's too many. I'm not sure and I don't think I'll ever quite be.

"If you're looking for your friend, he's in the last one." Griffith suddenly spoke, making me turn my head to his direction.

My eyes then averted to the tent he referred to as I looked to it at the far end.

"Is he alone?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to see him.

"No, Casca should be laying with him as I said previously. She is to stay there until he either wakes up or his temperature regulates."

Staring at the tent as we walked, I heard his words as my mind suddenly went blank.

I had not responded, nor could I to hear that women, Casca was with him.

As we continued to walk now further away, Griffith's azure eyes suddenly looked to the side to view me, studying my face as I had quickly tried to hide behind a facade of not knowing he was looking.

"You seem almost disheartened of what I said last. Are you...in love with him perhaps?"

My eyes widened, snapping to his such straight forward insinuation as I willed myself to stay calm for my spent bodie's sake.

"Oh, no no, I'm not in love with him. Haha~ I just... I'm-" I exhaled, laughing to myself a bit at the ridiculous sound of word's he just formulated. 

In love?

How...preposterous.

"-I just care about him. I mean, I care for others too. Just, it is in my nature I guess to be caring. He is my friend after all and everyone should be able think of others for once despite themselves." I defended, hoping he'd understand as I tried to dilute the sound of me solely being too focused on Gut's well being like an insane person.

He's my friend, and that's it.

"I see. I can also tell you're not lying, considering how when my men battled you, you were only injuring them so they wouldn't move, not kill. Your friend however didn't see a problem with neither killing nor injuring others for his or your life, which is very understandable." He noted as I hummed in response, recalling all of what happened before blinking my eyes a moment later.

I can't believe he has studied me already that intently to know what kind of person I am, all by just sparing his men.

He must be a meticulous person to understand how others work.

I looked to the side to see Griffith then suddenly on my left, trying to get a good view of his features to further study him myself now as I then narrowed my eyes. 

I must be careful around him.

There's far more to this man than I could probably ever understand. I can feel it.

But to be fair he is infact correct of his assessment of me. I never killed anyone of his men, only injured them so they couldn't either walk or swing their sword for now. I am the all merciful being on the battlefield but is that good?

If Guts found out, probably not for me.

He just thinks at moments my aim is bad but no, it is on purpose where I choose to hit my targets.

Griffith, after some moments of deep silence, then decided to speak once more, seeing me deep in thought as I stared to the grass below us while we walked slowly.

"Why are you like that? If you don't mind me asking. My men were after you and your friend. You could have been very much obligated to end their lives but you didn't. I have concluded that part of your actions were out of the kindness of your heart to not want to take an unnecessary life, but then again, I do not know if those were your true intentions. You could have just missed, you were already injured after all."

The trees now surrounded us, the wind blowing caused me to cover my chilled arms a bit as I took in his words all while feeling the soreness of every step my body made.

My body still ached profoundly, but a bath was something I needed.

I then thought about his question.

Why am I like that? So forgiving? Those men very well lost their battle. Death is what is bestowed upon a defeat usually, but when trying to deliver final blows, I find at usual times, I hesitate.

It could be sympathy as he said, but I also had recalled the men at that castle siege that day. I had recognized them on the top of the castle's ledge, looking down to the mercenaries below which me and Guts where apart of.

But what stopped me from ending them?

Just by recognizing Griffith's men twice in the same day?

I looked to Griffith's face once more, he was taller than me, so looking up to meet his gaze was the appropriate thing to do.

"Griffith, I know you saw me at that last castle siege, when I walked behind you and your men to get across. At that moment, I got a good look of your men, and when I overheard them talking to another, it reminded me less of a group made just for fighting, and more of a family if I am being honest. Your band...it isn't just some ordinary one. I can see the people in here actually care for one another. I felt at that moment, when me and Guts were being raided that I should just defend myself, not kill out of hate or rage. It was just a feeling and a passing whim I suppose."

His blue eyes stared deeply into my own. It was almost like a trance, a deep study he was doing to me as I finished speaking.

"Hm. And what did you feel when your friend was almost killed by my own hand?"

I had abruptly stopped walking. Looking to him as my (Hair Color) (Hair Length) hair swayed in the chilled wind gently.

I suddenly felt an ache in my chest.

"What did I feel?...Let me see." I looked down in thought as he looked back to m, his eyes staring to me like a hawk as I then concluded my answer. "I felt the most tempting and desirable feeling I've only felt a few times for less than a hand full of others. I wanted to end your life then and there even if I was going to lose my own in the process."

My eyes met his as he then slowly began to smile.

"And what if it wasn't by my hand but anothers, would you have set aside your personal feelings of empathy to my band and attacked or even possibly kill them if his life was drastically on the line?"

I didn't need to think.

"Yes. Of course." I walked to him as we started to walk again. "I felt that no doubt Guts could defend himself though, but however it didn't mean he was invincible. I took an arrow for him after all."

"Ah, that you did."

The sounds of our boots being the only thing crunching the leaves and dirt below us resounded against my ears again.

"(Your name). I need you to know that I need someone like you here. I need you to have that undesirable feeling at the moment, to protect someone whom you don't know fully. Without question to give your life, without doubt, to trust in their judgement. I indefinitely need someone like you who is smart, decisive, and selfless. I promise you, that this undesired feeling that comes with protecting a stranger will soon turn desired once you know the person whom you are guarding, fully."

My brows had furrowed, hearing this man's sudden offer again as I had honestly previously forgot about it.

Join...his group?

But...but-

"What about Guts?..." I then looked up, seeing the sun go down fully to encase the darkening sky as the moon slowly rose to give light to the night.

The sound of rushing water entered my ears as I then heard Griffith reply.

"Guts has power, might, and durability. Although at times I could see he's a bit reckless, he's consistent with getting the job done every time, by any means necessary. Am I right?"

"Spot on."

He chuckled, averting his eyes away in a brief moment to assess his own thoughts for his next words.

"I need you both. His power, and your undying will."

I then stood quiet, my eyes spotting the stream as the moon glistened underneath it now. It rose faster than I thought, but I could have guessed with how slow I was walking. I was still injured after all.

It was quiet, my thoughts taking over to feel the atmosphere as I heard small crickets chirp around to bring a sort of calming to the atmosphere around us.

Griffith needs us, because we are strong.

He needs us, because we are can help him, the all mighty Band of the Hawk is asking us to join them but... is this something Guts would want?

Is this something I even want?

"If you need time I can give you it." He stood idly by, abruptly speaking as we looked to the water a bit away from us. 

Without a reply, I started to walk again towards the river, glistening in all it's beautiful might to invite me in.

I heard subtly as Griffith followed, only to stop when my own steps stopped. Reaching down, I took off much boots, one by one.

I noticed his sword by his side, his flowing white hair glistening under the moon's shines as I swallowed any unsure thoughts.

"No, to your previous suggestion, I do not need time. I already know my answer. But, regardless of what it is, it doesn't matter. I travel with Guts. And if you could convince him, then of course I come along as well."

"I see. Very well then."

He then looked away fully, giving me my privacy. I then put my boots to the side, putting the drying rag by the edge of the water as I started to take off my shirt and pants to now lay them next my bindings so they wouldn't get wet. I threw them all to the side, piled in a messy form.

Slowly now sipping in, the coldness rushed throughout my being, slowly enveloping me as slight chills made their way throughout my skin. It felt very inviting, even if I was cold to begin with, water was something I basked in when I got to touch it.

"I won't turn around, but is it permissible if we still talk?"

I looked to see Griffith leaning against a tree, his back to me as his arms were crossed. My hands, in the water then rose as I ran my palms across my face to wash and wet before speaking.

"I'm fine with it." 

"Good."

"Mm...what's on your mind?" I dipped my arms into the water, running my hands to lather my salty skin as I made sure not to mess up my stitches.

"A lot after today. Possible new recruits, changes, decisions." He stared to the other side of the forest, letting me wash up privately as I now wet my hair, enjoying the feel the water droplets trickling down my arm and face.

"I understand. I have a lot also on my mind."

Another comfortable made it's way to settle between us as I then spoke, having a sudden thought make it's way into my brain.

"Griffith."

"Yes?"

"Are...you sure you want me in your band? I'm not all that strong. Plus, I'm a women. A lot tend to think we aren't fit for battle, so if you think-"

"I'm sure that I want you." He quickly responded as my face then started to heat up slightly by his choice of words. "Regardless if you were a man or a women I'd still want you in my band. You're strong. Don't doubt your strength."

"O-okay..." I felt my throat had tightened a bit, leaving me speechless to his compliment.

It was then quiet, peacful. The only sound being the water moving or splashing against the rocks poking out from the small river as I decided some long moments later that I was ultimately done.

Going back closer to the edge of the water, I then grabbed the rag, slowly lifting it over the top half of my body to dry above the water. I dried my arms and torso, a bit of my hair as well as I then reached for my white gauge wraps, wrapping it tightly around my breasts and torso to compress my ribs a bit. Where I stood, the water was just below my hips so I had plenty of room to stray away from too high of the water droplets to hit my dry gauge wraps. 

Once done wrapping it fully back around myself, I then stepped out the water, drying my legs as I now slipped on Griffith's dark tan long pants, next my boots to fit snugly.

Reaching lastly for Griffith's white long sleeved tunic, I put it on, feeling much better now that I was washed but indisputably cold now.

Hearing the movements of myself cease, I heard the white haired male then speak.

"Done?" He asked as I looked up to meet his back.

"Oh yes, sorry." I apologized for not letting him know sooner as he shook his head.

"No need. Ready to head back?"

"Yes, I just- ahh-" I held my torso, a sudden strain stretching throughout my stomach as he came closer to me quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's... my ribs...I just, moved too fast...is all." I was still, holding my torso, compressing the area as his brow rose.

"Ribs...are you hurt there?" He touched my shoulder as I leaned over from the pain I was feeling in my torso. The tight sore muscles, almost like a stab made it insanely hard to breathe. 

"Ahh- y-yes, I think maybe a rib or...or two is possibly bruised... It hurts like hell when I move too fast. My breathing picks up." I exhaled a shaky breathe, biting my lip as I held in the need to groan in pain. 

Fuck. 

Standing upright, his hand still rested on my shoulder as I realized he was worried. I spoke, trying to reassure him once the pain began to subside.

"I'm fine, I'm...okay, I just...it- it'll takes time to heal is all. I'll be fine." I stuttered a bit flustered of his worried expression as suddenly he gently took my left arm, putting it behind his head across his shoulder as his right arm went behind my back to my opposite hip, placing his hand there.

"Here, I would rather much carry you back. You look like you could barely stand up straight. There's no need to hide your pain (Your name)."

His body was close to my own as I silently complied, letting him slightly bend down to place his hand underneath my knee to then suddenly pick me up, slowly and gently bridal style.

I couldn't deny help from him when he offered it. Especially when I need it surely, but this...it feels as if his caring for me today has went surely beyond what I thought a man was capable of.

"Thank...thank you. Again." I added, keeping my arm gently behind his neck to hold as I felt him hold me close to the inviting heat his chest emitted.

"Of course, this is no problem at all."

During the walk, I realized just how bizzarly thoughtful a Captain to a well known mercenary band could be. I wonder if he's like this to all his members, or could this be just a front because he wants me to accept him and his earlier proposal to me and Guts joining.

Hm, nevertheless, it is still much appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~

Upon the walk back to his tent, Griffith gently laid me down in the futon in his tent as I held in the pain I was feeling throughout my shoulder or arm from the slight movements. He took the extra steps to move slowly, but still, pain is pain when your muscles are mending themselves.

"You're too cold again." He noticed my shivers as he started to then suddenly take off his tunic. 

"W-wait, what are you-" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks once again, my gaze averting quickly away as I then turned my head.

"It's required. You'll freeze tonight, considering you just took a cold bath, there will be no doubt that you'll develop some worse symptoms from your rapid temperature changes. You need to stay warm. This is the only way." He folded his shirt, placing it on the desk as I then moved my head to slowly dare to look back to him. 

A red...necklace.

Almost in the shape of some sort of...egg, almost.

I then saw him get closer, now slipping into the futon to lay on the pillow as he got under the covers with me.

I couldn't say a damned word even if I wanted to. It was the first time that I'd ever lay with a man partly naked and the first time I ever even been wounded as badly to even need the warmth of someone else to keep me alive.

"Body heat best transfers through skin contact. We can of course leave our pants on, but it would be best if you'd have your shirt off. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable."

I swallowed, slickening up my throat to possibly talk as I then let out the pitiful formed words.

"Ah, n-no no, it's okay. I completely understand. I'll get sick and practically take more time healing if I don't try to elevate my body temperature. I understand." I sat up slowly, slipping off his shirt as I layed it next to the futon was laid upon. 

Thank heavens I still had my gauges on to cover my upper body. 

Chills ran up my back and arms as I quickly laid back down. I went under the covers, trying to feel any warmth as possible as I felt more cold than ever. My bone's quaked and my teeth began to lightly chatter as the coldness entered my body faster now without the tunic on. 

Not a moment later, I had suddenly felt a warm hand touch my exposed shoulder to soothe lightly as I then heard him speak, the lantern in the room gently lighting up the soft atmosphere of his tent.

"Can you lay on your left side?" He asked as I was laying on the edge of the futon anyways.

"Yes."

On accordance, I slowly turned over, curling into a ball as my body still shook from the shivers I was forced to experience.

Maybe a night bath wasn't such a good idea.

Not a moment later did I feel him move slightly, feeling his bare chest press against my back as his warm hand come over my torso. He pulled me in close as I felt his body heat resonate to my own, his skin pressing against me as I basked in the warmth he had available to share.

I wanted to press against his body more, only to take his warmth with me as well wherever I went.

My shaking slowly started to cease, feeling much more better as I heard his silent breaths, hinting of his sleep.

My eyes roamed to the dimly lit lantern on the desk, barely illuminating half of the giant tent as my thoughts drifted to Guts now.

Could this really be the end of just me and Guts' travels together?

Could we now be apart of this mercenary band?

My eyes darted around in thought.

No, if I know Guts, I'd know he'd refuse Griffith's offer immediately. It's not like him at all to be tied down by anyone, especially by someone who stabbed him.

God, if Guts even ever found out I laid with the enemy confidently...he'd probably go berserk if I know him. 

Crazy man.

It could be life or death and I'm sure he wouldn't care.

The simple thought him comforted me as I felt Griffith's arm over my waist relax, his warmth traveling successfully towards my body as I then started to drift off myself.

I...would have never thought I'd sleep comfortably next to someone...I barely know.


	4. Three Days Sleep

(Your name's) P.O.V

Throughout the next two days, I had come to worry more and more about Guts. It had been a total of now three days since he passed out and I can't do anything to help him...

It's agitating.

I can't even check on him.

Casca, the brunette short haired women was still laying with him still, getting up every now and then to come out the tent to eat or stretch. Her eyes would eventually wander to mine every now and then of us crossing paths. Hate laced in her glare as I would look away, doing whatever it is I found myself doing throughout the hours of the day.

My arms, as a good note, have gotten better at moving. The constriction of my muscle still being tight and sore on the mending process but every single hour I was forcing my body to stretch and move as I used to even if it caused me pain. I felt as if I was taking much too long to heal but when in fact I was healing at the usual pace.

Stretching my arms outwards hurt, raising my arms high above my head hurt, lifting things had hurt, but everytime I did any of these movements I would clench my jaw to get through this incessant pain. It hurt like a bitch but I had to go through it. 

This feeling over all became more of a nuisance. It was annoying not being able to move swiftly but still, I'd force my body to get better if I had to.

Sitting around an idle camp fire, I heard numerous men walk around me, a metal mug of bland bitter coffee in my cup as I held it up, leaning forward in a sitting posture, my elbows on either side of my knees. 

Raising the mug to my lips, I took another drink, my eyes averting to the men aside talking amongst themselves as I then swallowed the contents of the coffee before lowering the mug. I felt the hot liquid make it's way down my throat smoothly as I then averted my eyes around thoughtfully.

Thinking back to today, I did recall one person trying to speak to me but I quickly shrugged them off, not wishing to speak more than I absolutely had to.

I tended to get a lot of stares though, I know I was being watched as well but it all didn't bother me too much. 

No one spoke to me at all this afternoon now, but in a way that made me feel more comfortable being around all these men only because I did not have to talk forcefully when I did not want to.

I had not made myself acquainted with anyone but Griffith and I was fine with that. Main reason being, is that I didn't think once Guts woke up that we'd stay here too. So why get to know these people when I'm just going to leave? Also, I'm sure some of these men hold a bit of resentment towards me and Guts. Guts killed some of them and I injured a few but hey, I was in no better shape than those men I guess.

I exhaled softly, seeing I was done with my morning drink as I then dumped the rest of the contents of the mug into the grass below me before setting the mug aside on the ground.

Standing, I made sure my sword was secured on my hip. I thought it be wise to take it wherever I went after a bit contemplation of who I was exactly around. Griffith's men still seemed cautious of me, as they had ever right to be and I did not know what one would pull out of a strive for a score to settle, possibly. 

Looking to where I needed to go, I then moved to start walking to where Griffith was last was before I came out here. I believe he was still in his tent.

Darting my eyes down to my boots, I noticed my walking pattern became better these passed few days as I did not walk too much with a limp or slow as I previously did.

Raising my hand, I lifted the flap to Griffith's tent to poke my head in, seeing the familiar white haired male look down to a map upon a wooden table.

He did not seem to notice my presence as I averted my eyes to his back, his eyes roaming the map as his face looked to be in deep contemplation.

On second thought of seeing him busy, I felt it wasn't needed to bother the man after all. Turning to leave, I heard the familiar voice to make me stop in my steps at once.

"Good morning (Your name). Anything the matter?" His voice was smooth and sophisticated, as if by saying the dumbest word possible he could still sound infinitely more smart than me.

I turned, going back into the tent as I saw him roll up the map to put it away.

"Ah, no no I was just wondering if I could go into town today. I want to buy a few things. I only am asking because you've been strict on me going anywhere out of your immediate sight after all."

Griffith's electric blue eyes averted to my own. He was dressed in a comfortable white tunic, black pants and dark brown boots. Across his waist he had his sword, sheathed in loosely for the belt to hang around his hips. Short strings on the top of his tunic hung open, revealing a flash of skin of where his collarbone was, but barely.

My eyes then focused back up to his, catching myself staring.

"I am only strict because you are still healing. You are lucky I let you wander around at all, you should be in bed." 

I then saw a flash of amusement in his eyes as I then crossed my arms.

"Oh, very funny."

Taking my obvious sarcastic compliment, he then let an actual smile graze his lips.

"Thank you. But back to the topic of your question, of course you may go. But, walking there would take a while, if you'd like, you and Judeau may go together on his horse. The nearest town is south from here. Perhaps a twenty to a thirty minute walk, depending how fast, and on horseback maybe a ten minute ride."

"Wait, Judeau? Who's that?" I raised a brow, questioning who he was even referring to.

"Hm? He hasn't spoken to you yet? That is odd. He usually talks to everyone who is new."

I started to think, raising my hand to hold the back of my neck.

Oh...wait, damn, there was one guy who did try to talk to me in the early morning of the sunrise. He had blond hair, pony tail and...freckles, if I can recall.

Damn, that was probably him I think.

"Ah, I think I know him."

"You do? Well, if you remember his face, he should be somewhere around the camp. If you can't find him, come back. I'll help you find another way to get into town." Griffith spoke calmly as I nodded in response, grateful for his help.

"I will. Thanks."

"And (Your name)," Griffith voiced before I could leave fully. Turning my body, I looked back go him curiously to his call. "Do be careful. You are still healing. I wouldn't want your wounds to reopen."

"Of course," I started, taking heed to his caution as I then turned to leave finally. "I'll be careful."

Walking back out now, the flap to Griffith's tent closed subtly behind me as I then averted my eyes around to the camp before me.

I softly exhaled.

Judeau... I'm sure that guy was him that I saw previously. 

Ah, I kind've felt bad.

I had quick replies to him when he tried to talk to me. My replies almost seemed like I didn't want to talk to him when we did speak. I didn't want to be his or anyone's friend here to be honest. I don't want a bond with anyone here, any attachments or any friends. It would just feel worse when I would eventually have to leave with Guts.

But now...

I feel bad.

He was just being friendly is all.

I looked around, walking down the camp site, seeing numerous men walking passed, eyeing me as I strided through. There were many men huddled together at a short table playing cards, some practicing with their crossbows to a dummy target, and others enjoying their afternoon drinking under the sun.

Whispers could be heard as I then came across him to my immediate surprise of this short wandering moment.

Seeing the once familiar blond haired male sharpening his dagger, he leaned against an oak tree leisurely just a little off to the side, away from the tents and in the cool shade of the tree. Taking slow steps, I then made my way to him, recognizing his features the more I approached.

I'm sure that's him.

"Judeau right?" I asked as his moss green eyes then averted to my own at the call of his name.

"Yeah, hey. Never got your name... or a reply earlier for that matter." He looked down to the blade he was sharpening as he pursed his lip in thought, a lone strand of wheat hanging from between his lips as he moved it around in thought to now avoid my gaze.

"Ah...it's (Your name). I, well...I wanted to apologize. Whenever you spoke to me earlier, I know it may have seemed like I was uninterested but I just...I just don't want any ties with anyone in this camp. I'm sorry for seeming rude. I realized my mistake."

He had stopped sharpening his dagger, looking to me.

"And why don't you want any ties?"

Now, it was my turn to avoid his own gaze.

"Because, as soon as my friend wakes up, we're leaving. I'm paying Griffith eight silver pieces for watching me and healing me, and I'll make Guts do the same. Nothing is given free in this world and I only wanted to repay him."

My gaze soon travelled slowly, not hearing a reply from the blonde as I then noticed a small miniscule smile curve his lips.

"Guts huh? So that's his name..." he muttered more so to himself at this point.

"Yeah, anyways, I wanted to ask if you could by chance accompany me into town. I need to get supplies ready before we leave and I don't know which way it is. Griffith said you'd be able to possibly help. If it isn't too much to ask."

Judeau's soft blue-green eyes looked to mine, his freckled cheeks smiling a bit at the opportunity to do something as he then pushed himself off the oak, walking forth to me.

"I can see (Your name) that you still need time adjusting to us all. You can take my horse alone, I trust you. Follow me."

My brows furrowed immediately as I watched him sheathe his rather long and sharp dagger to it's hold.

"Wait, what do you mean I still need time adjusting? I'm leaving soon, and I-"

"Hm, I wouldn't put my money on that, (Your name). Look, Griffith has an interest to you and your friend. I could see it. I mean, look at the facts, he's having us look after him and Griffith is personally healing you. He won't let you both leave that easily. He has invested something into you both because you two have potential in his eyes. Again, I wouldn't be so sure you'd be leaving so soon. Griffith always finds a way to get to everyone. Always."

I swallowed, unable to fathom just what me and Guts have gotten ourselves into as I then turned to look back to Judeau, having the blond walk passed me.

What...does this all mean?

He did offer us to join but I only said I would if Guts did. I know for a fact he won't agree though so...just what will happen?

I didn't respond, only think as I then saw the blond begin to walk, leading me to where the horse's were kept.

The horses were mounted against a long wooden fencing as he undid the binding of the rope around one in particular to walk it to me. I looked around as I noticed yet again, more stares aimed my way.

"You know how to ride a horse right?"

I turned my attention back to Judeau immediately upon his question as I avoided the stares to the back my head.

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Good. Here I'll help you up. Here-" Judeau then got behind me, placing his hands on my hips he lifted me up with no trouble. I jumped on accordance, my leg going over the tall horse as I saddled upon it perfectly, my boots fitting into the iron stirrups as the saddle was even comfortable to sit upon.

"Thank you Judeau. I'll be back shortly."

He nodded, giving a soft reassuring smile to my words as I then grabbed the reins gently to turn the horse.

"Of course. See you then (Your name). Oh and, apology accepted." He softly smiled, waving as I then turned back to him to watch for a moment before leaving. 

By the look of his character, he seems genuinely kind and warm hearted. I must take note of what he has also done for me.

He did not need to give me his horse and trust me enough to leave with it after all.

Now riding off now in the direction Griffith said the town was located at, I kept my gaze onwards as the wind whipped my (Hair Color) hair aside. The green grassy pastures were nice to ride off to, it made me feel ultimately better to finally be out to see life the way it should be. The sun was not harsh above as well. The fiery ball of heat was still high in the sky, so I should have enough time before heading back.

The horse Judeau gave me is strong and fast, he must be very attentive to it for it to have been this effective in gaining distance in such a short period of time as I've noticed how far I was now.

~~~~~~~~~

Guts' P.O.V (1 1/2 hrs later)

I was reliving the same nightmare of that night. Sweat beading down my forehead as I gasped, opening my heavy eyes all at once to escape that vision. My heart had beat heavily against my chest as I felt a slight panic rise in my throat.

I panted, my vision fading to focus ever so slowly as I looked up from where I was laying. I'm... in some sort of tent.

Gaining ahold of my breathing, I slowly began to become more conscious of where I was and just how unrecognizable it is.

I turned my head to the right, looking to see a wooden stand holding a metallic grey pitcher. I looked back up, seeing infact that this was a fairly large tent I was in but...whose?

Now turning my head slowly to the left, my eyes widened upon the sight. A women lay naked, her arm draped over my chest as I did not even begin to notice at all before.

Immediatly I sat up, soon regretting so as I felt a sting make it's way soon up my arm. I held the area as I gasped in pain.

"Ahh, fuck-" I continuosly exhaled a slight hiss, trying to regain my senses as I only felt more confused to where I was and who I was with.

I looked back to the women, seeing her eyes were shut as I thought her to be asleep even with my sudden movements.

Wait-

A vision flashed, the sound of a sword piercing me filled my ears as I remembered being stabbed by that...that damned guy. And this women, she was the one who challenged me with a crossbow on horseback. I remember now...

I clenched my teeth.

I held my exposed torso, feeling the sting reverbrated from my chest to my abdomen as I looked to see the women whom was in bed with me open her eyes at once. 

Was she awake this whole time?

"Hey-" I rasped, my throat being immensely dry as I swallowed, slicking up my esophagus as I kept my eyes on her. "What's going on here?" I questioned irritated entirely as I still sat up within the futon.

She stood, naked in all as she reached for a shirt, then pants to slip on as they were placed on the ground beside the futon we had just been on. I had avoided my eyes to the reveal of such skin, seeing a women like this was not something I was used to but I still couldn't let that break my focus on finding out where I was and why I was here.

I had my eyes focus away as I then parted my lips to speak once again. Holding my left shoulder as her back faced me now, I clicked my tongue, annoyed by her lack of response to me.

"Where the hell am I? Why are you here?" I tried again.

Without saying a word, she turned around, fully dressed as her eyes bore a deep hate to them directed straight to me. A scowl was present on her face as I slowly stood. I had on my pants with no shirt or shoes, only white bandages wrapped around my body. I could tell this women was mad, but regardless of what she was aiming to do, I tried to prepare myself for her wrath.

The women then approached me as I blinked, waiting for her reply or some sort of action.

"Are you gonna say some-"

The next thing I knew, she had punched straight where I had been stabbed, my gauges were wrapped tightly over the wound as I gasped, holding the area as I leaned over. The wound started to bleed, soaking the white wraps as let out a breath of intense pain.

I tried to speak but ended up choking on my words.

"You bastard!" She screamed as I grit my teeth trying to conceal how bad this shit had hurt.

This damned women-

"Griffith should have left you to die out there!" She hissed out again, my hand pressed against my bandages against my wound as I tried to stay standing upright.

"You damned bi-" I then willed myself to stand fully straight to face her as to my regret, I saw her fist then swing straight to my abdomen. I lost my breath at the strained impact.

"-and that was for my horse." She grit out, taking a step back as I clutched my stomach. It felt as if the air itself been knocked out of my lungs as I gasped, immediately falling to my knees as saliva choked my throat. I spitted onto the ground as I held the floor for support with my other palm now, focusing on my breathing and getting through this surge of pain as I blinked my eyes.

Slowly, my senses returned, as I found myself staring to the ground much longer than I had thought. Looking up, I saw her form open the flap of the tent to walk out as if she was done meddling with me. I groaned, getting on one knee to help pick myself up. 

"Damn it. You lousy bitch!"

Once standing upright, I looked straight to the exit.

Kh, as if I'm gonna let some pissed female do this to me. 

I then bolted after her, moving the flap with a swing of my hand as I emerged outside to the bright light, green grass and the sound of calmed voices filling my senses.

I stopped all at once, everything I was doing or was going to do just ceased as I realize I did not expect to be in the middle of such a vast camp.

Quickly forgetting my vengence upon the women, I looked in confusion, seeing the many colored tents surround me all around. Men working here and there or just walking in and out as I stood, dumbstruck. Spaced trees stretched around us, men playing chess, cleaning their horse, talking to one another, cooking charred meat on a fire, or just relaxing just completely baffled me.

Where...the hell am I?

Oh no, don't tell me-

"You should be grateful to Casca." I turned seeing a man, sun blond hair with a short pony tail. His green-blue eyes had only looked to me for a split moment as he then went back to carving something out of wood with his sharp dagger. He was leaning against a barrel close to the tent I just emerged out of as he spoke again, not bothering to look to me. "You lost so much blood that you've gone cold and was shivering. To warm you up, she laid with you for three whole days."

I almost choked on my spit.

"She what-?"

He used his blade to carve the wood more precisely, pieces of the wood chipping off as I could see the hint of tiny freckles dusting across his nose and cheek.

"It was Griffith's orders. He told her that it was a women's duty to keep a man warm, and vice versa." He then turned to me, suddenly cocking his arm back to throw a dagger in my direction.

The blade flew passed my face before I could react, a wasp that was close to my face and near the point of stinging fell to the grass as I realized he was trying to help and did in fact do so.

My eyes had stood glued to the dead insect as then heard the sudden call of a man far behind me where the pastures lay.

"Judeau! You almost got me!" I turned, seeing him lay in the grass with his friends as there was in fact a dagger embedded straight into the dirt of where it landed on the hill side next to the man's torso.

"Aha~ S-sorry about that!" The blond held the back of his neck sheepishly as I looked away, darting my eyes around curiously to then see a figure coming my way.

White long hair, pale skin... blue eyes. His white tunic seemed to bring about everything that seemed colorless on him. It made him seem ethereal as I watched this man walk, the sun reflecting down onto his skin as I then clicked my tongue. 

Tch, what a joke. Is this their leader or something?

Men walked by, greeting him with smiles of admiration as the blond next to me then pushed himself off the barrel to stand up straight. Taking one glance from me to the male coming my way, he then gave an amused smile before turning to leave of the oncoming situation approaching. 

The hell is going on...

"Ah, h-hey good morning Griffith." Men around spoke to him.

The bastard held my sword in his hand, approaching me as a red egg shaped necklace waved around his chest with every step he took to my notice.

What a weird piece of jewelry, some people are so odd and they just get odder and odder by the second.

As he finally came before me, I couldn't help but inwardly scoff. Up close, he looked nothing less than of a women.

"So, you're awake at last."

I looked, keeping my gaze to see what he would possibly do as he then just decided to speak again.

"I am the leader here, Griffith. And you are?" The man, I noticed had his own sword on his waist. My glare never leaving as I then decided to speak next.

"I'm Guts." I turned my head slightly, trying to then see just where this conversation was going to now go.

He then eyed me, noticing the silence between us, he raised my weapon to inspect it.

"Hmm...a great weapon." he weighed is in his right hand, observing it entirely. "It's...a bit much for me though."

Handing my sword back to me, I then gripped the handle to inspect it a bit myself for any differences as I found none.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk?" He asked as I slowly held my sword down then to my side. 

I guess I have to.

"Let me get my gear first." I noted, wanting to be prepared for anything he wanted to try as he then gave a simple nod.

"You'll find it in the back chest of your tent you were just in. I'll be out here."

Turning, I then immediately made my way back into the tent I was just in to see the chest he was talking about. Walking to it, I lifted it open to see my boots, folded shirt cleaned as well as my armor straps as I then began to place back on my attire.

I shirt I placed over my bandages was dark blue, my pants being that of a lighter shade as I had simple dark brown boots to go along. My straps to my sword were placed around my body securely so that now I could carry my weapon on my back once more.

Exiting the tent, I then saw the man named Griffith glance to me once before beginning to walk as I then took the initiative to follow.

Looking around, many of his men seemed more cheerful when looking to their leader.

He...must have had a major impact upon these men to have such a high regard.

"Morning sir."

"Sir."

"Good morning Griffith."

"Nice day."

Every man after man spoke with kind words to the one I followed. But once their eyes landed on me, their gaze fell to an annoyed glance.

Tch, whatever. Fuck them. 

As we continued to walk, more eyes landed upon us. The sight of tents strapped to the ground by rope and men walking amongst or outside them seemed to show just how much of a home this was to them all.

I could never relate.

"Seems you're popular around here."

The man I followed did not say a word back as I looked to him for a moment's glance. His white hair was in long strides of waves, reaching just below his shoulder as he stood slim but toned in my eyes.

I heard more whispers, none that I could understand as I darted my eyes around to all the stares we were getting.

"I'm not really used to this..." I started, before I asked a question he would have to answer. "Just who are you people?" 

"The Band of the Hawk." He replied, looking back to me to see my reaction as I nearly choked for the third time this evening. "Have you ever heard of us?"

I now looked to the man before in a different light as we continued on, taking a moment to take in his words before replying.

"Yeah...they say the Hawks are the last mercenaries you'd want to run into during battle." I looked away as I followed still, observing the men. "They were a pain in the ass during that last castle siege...So...these are the Hawks."

Griffith turned to me, smiling as I couldn't help but flinch at how innocent he looked to be the leader of such a mercenary group.

"That's right, we're the Band of the Hawk." He spoke subtly as he then turned to lead me through a clearing. Plains and plains of grassy fields, blue skies stretched above as we walked away from camp now to find ourselves away from practically anything at all.

Going up to a hill, he stretched his arms out, getting to a stopping point of this walk as he spoke.

"Quite a view isn't it?" He exhaled leisurely, stretching as he did so as I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by how relaxed he acted.

My thoughts suddenly took a dark turn as this field brought back memories of that day he stabbed me. This man before me, in all his glory to stand with his sword to his hip acted as if I was nothing more than a comrade. 

No, I remember his eyes looking down to me. His gaze speculating every movement as his sword was through my flesh. 

"Tell me why."

He turned his body, facing me at my sudden tone as he saw my features were not of the relaxed ones his own displayed.

"Why didn't you stab me through the heart back there? It would have been easy for you." I scowled, unable to still understand why he didn't kill me as he simply let his face remained calm and subtle.

His blue eyes stared to me for a moment, as if contemplating his next words before answering next.

"Since I first saw you, I knew I wanted you, Guts."

Hearing his words, I then furrowed my brows to turn my head in dismay.

"Great, does that mean you want me in that way?"

He let out a laugh, showing his white teeth a bit as he turned, looking once again to the plains as he spoke lightly.

"I watched your duel with Bazuso at the castle. You...were magnificent." He walked a bit forward, only to stop abruptly to turn to me to possibly see my reaction. "That said...it was a close fight."

He continued as I listened, having been interested in where his words were leading.

"If it wasn't for that crack in Bazuso's battle axe or for (Your name's) arrow to pierce his right eye and throw off his focus, I...am certain that you would have lost your head to his final strike."

My eyes widened.

(Your name)... How- how could I forget to think of where she is?!

"Where is she?" I practically forced out faster than I could dare to question anything else. l looked around, as if half expecting to see her come as he kept his back to me.

"She is fine. Still healing ultimately, so do not worry yourself."

My jaw lightly clenched as I remembered it was all his band's fault. It was their fault for starting a needless battle.

Those asshole's attacked us just randomly. 

And in result, she got hurt.

"But, on the topic of my insinuation to your battle at the castle siege, do you agree with my words?"

Hearing his sudden question, he turned, facing me as I tilted my head a bit to the question. 

"Probably." I more than likely would have died, I admit, but sometimes things work out for the better.

He chuckled as the wind suddenly blew, sending his hair back in light strides.

"I like your honesty."

I did not speak, instead I went over the few course of actions I could take at this moment to find (Your name) and leave as I then heard the white haired man speak again.

"Judging by the way you fight, you're trying to find what your own limits are."

I was taken aback as he continued.

"It appears to me that you deliberately put yourself in harm's way and seek meaning in your existence by battling to preserve it. That's what I felt." His body then turned to me, his eyes gleaming as a small smile was etched onto his face. "I find you fascinating. That's why I want you to join us, along with your friend (Your name)." 

The wind whipped his hair gently across his features as I could still see his azure eyes stare to mine, as if studying my every reaction.

I inhaled a bit, shock present in my face as I couldn't dare to be ready for that kind of proposition.

My thoughts turned to the earlier events, flashes of watching his men come at me with their weapons on horseback, the same blade of his going through my skin as I witness an arrow striking (Your name's) body.

Anger I couldn't keep down rose, imminent in my eyes as I spoke, a snapped tone laced in my voice. 

"What happeneds if I say no?"

His face suddenly looked surprised as his smile went away, his eyes boring straight to me at the question.

"You'd refuse?"

"Of course I'd refuse!" I swung my arm across, cutting an invisible line between us as I suddenly held my wound, blood seeping slightly out as it stained my bandages from my abrupt movements probably. "Don't talk like you know so much!" I was face to face with him as no emotion now was present in his face.

The pain that resurfaced again only proved to remind me that this man was the cause of all my problems so far.

"Kh, don't treat me like a friend after stabbing me!" I reminded as I unsheathed my greatsword, pointing it to his face as he still displayed no hinted emotion.

Not even fear.

This agitated me more.

"Pisses me off. We settle this with swords. If I win, I put a hole in your chest, as big as this one." I looked to my sword, confident as he then spoke up now.

"And what happends if I win?"

I clicked my tongue. Like he's gonna win.

"Kh, you can whatever you want. My sword, or my ass."

A slow smile etched onto his features.

"And what of (Your name)?" He raised a brow as I couldn't help but feel myself almost swing at him mentioning her in this.

Fine.

"She goes wherever I go. She comes too if you win. But, that's not going to happen."

"My, you seem confident." His eyes focused to me while I still held my sword up to aim to his open chest.

"I won't lose to someone like you."

"We'll see."

There was a silence between us as the wind blew, almost as if he was letting me have a chance to say something else.

"So, do you accept or not?" I grew more agitated in my voice as I waited.

He closed his eyes, only to reopen them not a moment after.

"Alright." He now unsheathed his sword, the metal sliding against the sheath as he smirked. "I rather enjoy settling things by force." He readied it upwards as I held mine firm, excitement almost bubbling inside me as I was ready to cleave this guy's head off.

"Griffith!" A sudden women called as I didn't dare take my eyes off him as he did the same to me, even when speaking back to the pestering female.

"Don't interfere. Stay back." He ordered.

"But Griffith!"

"No matter what it takes, I will have what I want."

My teeth grit more. This bastard!

"It's that superior attitude of yours that makes me sick!" I then swung my sword for it to connect with his own, his block more precise and stronger than I thought as I had originally guess that the weight of my strength would have just caused him to collapse in. 

Again and again I struck down, backing him up to try to make his stance fall. He held his sword with only one hand as I held mine with two swinging forcefully, trying any way to have my sword connect with his skin as all it did was connect with his own blade. 

Our swords were now pushed together in a futal lock. Pushing against the metal as I stared to his amused eyes.

Fucking-

Bringing his sword back, he quickly used his hilt to hit the side of my head, stunning me back as he now took this opportunity to slash my right thigh, blood now tainting my pants with the stinging cut.

"Ahh! Fucking shit!"

I held my sword down, a headache forming as my new cut dripped blood down my temple. I gripped my handle even harsher.

"HAAH!"

I then ran forward, swinging towards his body madly as he blocked. I heard in the distance the crowd's voices growing as it seems we stemmed up the audience's attention. 

I'll make him look weak in front of all of them. I'll break this man down!

~~~~~~~~~

(Your name's) P.O.V (Current Time)

I had finally arrived back. I was happy. I had bought a new satchel, gauges, medicine, and some packed meat from the butcher for the soldiers such as Judeau who helped me. The meat was really for Judeau, but if he wanted to share which I'm sure others would kindly appreciate it, he would more than likely do so.

Now entering the camp, I got done slowly from the horse so I could then walk it to where the other horses were binded to, most of them eating hay or some just standing by. I tied the long rope against the stand where Judeau had the horse earlier.

Noticing most of the men gone, I looked around feeling a sense of urgency cross me.

Where is everyone?

Upon looking around, I noticed some men speed jog to an opening leading passed the trees to a field away from here. Where could they all have gone then? 

There?

Did they find something?

Seeing this, I made my way over there, unable to just sit back and wait until they will eventually come back, which I'm sure if I did they would have. I still had on Griffith's clothes but of course my own boots on, my sword sheathed on my hip as I blinked.

Every guided step I took closer, I started to hear cheers, and...swords clanking.

Just what is going on?...

"Look they're fighting!" Someone spoke ahead as I walked more forward to the crowded men.

A fight? Between who?

"Ha! That idiot's never gonna learn."

"Stay back everyone!" I heard a women yell as I saw the men's backs cover my view of the fight. Looking to my right, I saw Judeau standing by a tree, his arms crossed. I made my way over to him as his eyes landed on me approaching.

"Oh, welcome back (Your name)." He presented a sly smile as I spoke.

"Hey Judeau. I brought back your horse. And look, I wanted to thank you for letting me use him so I got you pork loins that were freshly cut. I know how to prepare it for you if-" I stopped mid sentence, finally spotting the fight between the two men.

My heart nearly stopped at the scene I saw.

"G-guts?..." My eyes widened as I focused on Gut's ontop of Griffith, punching the man relentlessly.

I was stunned to see him.

"Griffith!" Casca, I noted and other men yelled as without thinking, I sprinted to the fight. Being the first one to run passed as Guts now got off of Griffith. The other men sprinted behind me up the hill as I came to a stop to see Guts grin down toward's the white haired man.

"So, how do you like the taste of your own blood?" Guts smiled tauntingly as Griffith turned over, spitting out blood from his mouth onto the grass as I flinched at the damage he caused him. 

"Ha, what's wrong? Is this the first time someone has managed to mess up that pretty face of yours?" Guts cracked his fingers as Griffith stood, blood staining his lips as he stared to Guts menacingly.

The men around cheered for Griffith loudly as they raised fists into the air.

"Show em' how it is Griffith!"

"Beat a lesson into that thick skull of his!"

"Take him down!"

Guts looked to the men, laughing a bit, not noticing me yet among the men as I contemplated if I should interfere. 

No...

Griffith wouldn't kill him, even of this is some scuffle. 

...Right?

"Kh, didn't want to show you up infront of your own men. But you're going down!" Guts swung forward, his right fist not connecting with anything as Griffith then grabbed his arm, forcing Guts down to the ground with that said arm behind Guts' back to aim up towards the sky.

I immediately dropped my satchel to the floor, running forward out of fear for Guts to be hurt more than how he already was.

Griffith's gonna break his arm! 

I screamed at Guts, catching his attention as he was pinned to the ground on his torso painfully. His arm was still aimed an painful angle as Griffith pulled it more, making Guts wince.

Everyone cheered around me for Griffith to finish Guts off. I yelled to Guts, scared to death.

"Guts! What the hell are you doing?! You're still injured god damnit!" His eyes then darted to me as I took one step closer, trying to go to him. 

Why are they even fighting in the first place?!

"(Your name)-" He gasped as Griffith now spoke to him, his hold still harsh on his arm as he did not let it relax at all.

"That hurt...but alas my friend, I'm afraid this fight is now over. Now would be a good time to submit. You wouldn't want to worry your friend more." Griffith held his arm more back a bit as he smiled triumphantly. "Admit defeat, or I would be forced to dislocate your shoulder. It's up to you, now choose."

I stepped forward, not being able to take this.

I need to stop this.

He already lost! Guts just has too much pride to admit defeat, he'd never do it!

"Guts!" I screamed as Casca grabbed my shoulder painfully harsh, digging in her nails as I winced at the pain as that is where my wound was.

"Griffith said for no one to interfere. Stay back, now." She demanded as I moved my arm quickly away from her grasp to shrug her off.

"Don't touch me." I then turned back to take another quick step forward as she grabbed my arm, yanking me forcefully back.

I was stunned.

"You listen to me! I said don't interfere! It's Griffith's orders!" She held my forearm as I yanked my arm away once again, my attention now forcefully turning to her as I realize she was not giving it up. 

"And I said not to touch me. I don't follow Griffith's orders, and I don't take orders from you. Now keep your fucking hands off of me."

Before I could turn away, her fist connected with my left cheek, sending me a pace back as I stumbled from the impact. Pain erupted in my jaw as I was distorted from the impact for a moment.

"You bastard!" I heard Guts yell now, hearing the sudden crack of his bone and cheer echo around. I looked quickly, seeing Griffith get off of Guts whom had his shoulder dislocated as promised.

I clenched my fist.

I could have stopped this if if wasn't for this women. Guts had already lost! I could have convinced Guts to admit defeat and not have his damned arm dislocated if it wasn't for her!

My eyes focused on Guts, his face contorted in pain as sweat beaded down the side's of his face. There was dried blood on this thigh as well as some on the side of his face as he soon got up from off the ground to kneel on both knees.

Griffith, seeing Guts now spent in fighting as he was in no longer a position to even fight at all, bent down to take his face in his hands.

"From now on, you and (Your name) belong to me."

Fucking shit. I guess now I take orders from him.

Looking to Casca, I unsheathed my sword as everyone looked, including Griffith and Guts who was standing now. Guts held his shoulder in pain as he curiously glanced from my weapon back to me.

Fuck, taking out my sword hurt my arm like hell but, the adrenaline coursing through me spoke other wise on tending to that pain.

Casca, seeing my weapon now in my palm quickly then unsheathed her short sword as well. I smiled in anticipation, raising mine to ready my attack. I needed to repay her for that punch and for getting in my way.

I hummed happily.

I can't wait for them to see actually how pathetic she is, even her stance is weak. Whether I break my own bones breaking hers, I'll get my pay back.

My eyes narrowed as she came forward, walking.

"This isn't a game. I will end you here. Do you still wish to fight knowing you will die?" Casca spoke, her face stern and unmoving.

I smiled more.

This fight better be worth the pain I will go through worsening my wounds.

"I could ask the same."

As those words left my lips, she quickly came forward, yelling. I held my sword with one hand as she held hers with both.

I blocked as the swords verbrated, my arm's pain being the one thing that held me back from doing more as I saw her then draw her sword back to attack in a swing of her blade again.

Swinging rapidly and madly, I blocked every attack, one hand behind my back as my eyes were drawn to every swing I readied myself for. Having her raise her sword up suddenly, the impending downward swing was soon to follow, aimed to my skull as I quickly dodged out the way to her side.

Missing me completely, her sword connected with the ground from her own mistaken force as I suddenly kicked her hands holding her sword, making her sword fly in the opposite direction, she looked to me, fists clenching as her hands were probably hurt from my kick of my boots.

I spoke, as she grit her teeth, looking to me like some seething animal as I huffed out a breath of air.

"You're defenseless. You should give up now while you can, I'll only allow it once."

"Stupid bitch! Shut up!" She screamed, coming to me with her fist raised high to strike and her other blocking her face.

Why the hell would she try to physically fight someone with a weapon?

Is she asking to be killed?

"Ignorant." I spoke, furrowing my brows as I looked to her angered glare.

In that moment, I had dropped my sword, not wanting to hurt a defensless women I evaded her attack by blocking, now kicking her gut in making her go back at the sudden force. Leaning over, she held her stomach as I held my hands up, waiting for her to come running back. I didn't make tight fists only just held up my hands with my thumbs tucked in as my eyes never left her form. My form of fighting was more swift than forceful as I knew for sure Guts and this women now possessed. I looked for openings to get the better lead and to end up on top.

I suddenly then remembered Guts' words before when he trained me in self defense for the first time. A small smile etching onto my lips as I heard his voice.

"Never ever take your eyes off your enemy. You have a habit of doing that when you think it's over. Don't."

Should I even be heeding his advice right now though? He did in fact lose just now. 

But still, it doesn't make him a bad fighter. It just make's Griffith seem that much stronger.

Through my peripheral vision, I could see Guts and Griffith watching on the sidelines. Cheers echoed from the men for Casca to beat me down as I ignored their blatant comments.

I readied my stance as she stood, trying to regain her senses finally as I felt a small pain resonate in my arms. Clenching my jaw, I did my best to ignore it as I focused on my breathing instead. 

Deciding now to attack, I approached her. She swung to my surprise first as I moved her fist out the way with a push of my left hand to her said wrist. As she missed me, I took this opportunity to use my whole body, throwing my right tightened fist to her left cheek as she went back from the force, landing on the ground with a loud thud as my arm too hurt immensely from the pain. I furrowed my brows at the growing agony of my wound, light pants come from between my lips as I focused still to where Casca landed.

Gasps were heard as I stared, no emotion on my face as I wanted to make sure I didn't knock her out cold.

Not even relief or triumph was present in my features. I felt that this was no win on my side, but a huge loss for her as I realized she was not going to get up. 

I didn't gain anything from this but a side enemy. One day or later now, she'll come for me.

She didn't get up for a moment as I waited and waited, my hand raising up to hold my other arm in pain as I kept my brows furrowed, the light of the sun beating the heat down as I kept my body still standing as I slowly but cautiously approached. I saw her chest heave up and down, her back to the grass as I then relaxed my features. She's tired, I concluded, but fine nonetheless. 

"It's over." I spoke, loud enough for her to hear.

Deciding to end it, I turned around to walk to my sword. My intention to sheathe the weapon and walk away as I abruptly saw a shadow run to me from behind along with the silence of the crowd to soon follow. Before I could even pick up my sword I understood something was wrong.

Seeing her sword in the shadow rise, I quickly dodged her strike, moving forcefully out of the way to land on the grass on my side harshly as she in return missed completely, again. Moving quickly, I stood to go beside her, quickly grabbing her arm that held her sword and her back as my movements were fast. I then swooped my right leg under her feet swiftly to make her fall back, using my other hand, I pushed her face down to land the back of her head hard on the ground as her sword was elsewhere to the grass upon her original miss.

Her head hit the grass as I knew she could have easily suffered a concussion. The air knocked out of her, her sword laid next to her form as I kicked it away with my boot. She gasped as I stood above her, a light pant to my breathing from withstanding her attacks and using my strength to knock her down to the ground as I went back to holding my arm from the pulsing pain.

Casca, on the other hand panted and sweated heavily, closing her eyes, trying to regain her focus as the sun shone in her face brightly, blinding her.

"Casca!"

"Ooh shit..."

Others yelled all around as their voices once again made it to my ears.

Taking this opportunity, I reached to my sword on the ground, picking it up to now raise it.

"She's not gonna kill Commander Casca is she?!" A man yelled as I quickly swung my sword down with no hesitation. 

Her eyes shut tightly as the piercing sound of my sword digging into the dirt beside her head made her dark brown orbs slowly open. Once seeing my sword next to her head, I let it stay there as I then crouched to look more to her face. The silver shone in the light as she panted, seeing the probable reflection of herself in my blade as I kept my eyes still on hers to see if she'd dare try anything else.

"You lost, again." Was all I voiced as I gripped the handle of my sword, lifting it from the dirt to sheathe it back in my side.

It was deathly silent until I then decided to walk away. The pain was also apparent in my arm to rest it as I decided I did not wish to pursue this fight any longer. I think I made my point.

I did not mind the spectator's voices and shocked words as they soon ran to their Commander. My eyes in return searched solely for where was Guts was now. I was still concerned for his health, even if my own arm was to also have attention too. Having blood loss and now a dislocated limb for him though didn't put my mind at ease.

Looking around, I saw Griffith quickly approach , stopping me by putting his hand on my shoulder to still my movements as I originally thought he was to run passed me to aid Casca as her men was doing now. 

"(Your name), I need to apologize for her actions right away. I saw what you wanted to do. You wanted to stop the fight between Guts and I, purely because of your worry for him, however Casca should have handled the situation better to have avoided a fight she was not suited for. My apologies." 

His hand then drew back from my shoulder as I looked elsewhere in hopes of finding Guts.

"Guts never admits defeat. Even when he's one to one-hundred, there's nothing in the world that could make him say he forfeits. I thought, that maybe if I talked him into submitting that he'd understand that I just didn't want him hurt any more. And about Casca, it's fine. You don't need to apologize on her behalf, she is free to make her own decisions."

Griffith kept his eyes on me for a moment before giving me a curt nod.

"Yes, you are right. But it still wasn't a smart call. Again, I'm terribly sorry for Casca's actions. I will talk to her about her behavior later."

I nodded, not really caring too much if her behavior had an opportunity to change or not.

I still, nonetheless appreciated Griffith's assistance.

"Thank you, Griffith."

"It's my pleasure. And as for everyone," He suddenly addressed, turning to the crowd of spectating men as they in return stopped their babbling to look to him. "It is time to return back to camp. The show is over."

"Yes sir."

"Right away, Griffith."

I heard stray replies back as I then averted my eyes among the crowd to see Guts as he then looked back to me with his usual chestnut colored eyes. He looked pissed, his lips pursed out as he held his arm with a light scowl of his voice. At first glance, I'd say we were one in the same. He holding his dislocated arm in pain and me holding my previously injured arm in pain both from a fight. Just the outcome of our personal battles were different. Different as he and I could be.


	5. My Possession, Your Problem

(Your name's) P.O.V

I had watched as Griffith popped Guts' shoulder back in place. There was the talk upon the green hill as I dismissively disregarded everyone's words and instead, tending to my own slight injuries of my arm. The change, as I have come to understand of our lives is here and I-

I do not know how to exactly feel about it.

A scowl was present upon Guts' said face all day from his defeat which in a way, I admired to see. I don't think I ever saw such... raw emotions in his eyes when looking to Griffith. He seemed upset at himself but more so watchful of his mistake for ever underestimating Griffith's capabilities as a fighter that even I too did not see at first glance. I had checked on the wound of my arm to thankfully see that it was not open. And with the rest of the hours of the day to rest it without getting into a fight, I found that it felt a little better than before atleast. 

As the sun was at it's far late noon, I sat currently at the camp, hearing the fire crackle as I cooked the pork loins for Judeau while the others walked around me. There was the current sizzle of the meat with the cooking oil as I then grabbed a small handful of spices and herbs to sprinkle in there to give the meat more flavor. I watched as men walked around, taking a glance at what I was doing to concoct such an aroma before leaving to wherever they wished to go once their eyes set on me.

It seems even now as I am a part of Griffith's band that the men still are wary of me. I would be too, after all I was the one who was pushing most away to avoid contact.

The air as I sat grew a bit chilly since it was sundown in about an hour or two, so the constant swatting of bugs and other midnight pests was present when they would come close to any source of light or smell. The sudden noise of talking caught my ear as I did not turn my head, acting as if I was not listening to their words as the sizzle of the meat was present for me to pretend to pay attention to.

"No...they're together, they have to be. I heard him say her name in his sleep when on guard of his tent before. At least, if that is her name after all. There's no one here with that name in the camp. Do you know it?"

"No, but I heard they were related."

"Kh, no way."

One of them then spat to the ground before speaking again.

"Don't know why Commander Griffith let them join now though. What a pain."

Yeah, well it is for me too bud.

Whispers and rumors practically went flying throughout the camp about Guts and I every hour, and it was quite irritating to hear as I rolled my eyes to the many insinuations of us both now and their words. It was a bit ridiculous, but maybe it was also due to the fact that they did not get many visitors or exciting things to talk about to which why they stood on the subject of us.

Maybe not much change has happened before us.

It's just been a few days since me and Guts ever had been here with our recovery and such. But throughout these days, this was not the first time I have heard whispers flying about so I have to assume they all are just interested in their own way. There was the question of-

Where we had came from?

If we were together?

Where we learned our swordsmanship?

Why Griffith exactly wanted us?

Shit like that.

Tch, they're all idiots...trying to pass time by making up stories. But it's okay, I'm going to have to learn to accommodate to them all. I now have a sense that I'll be staying here for a while as Guts... I'm sure is a man of his word to abide his end of the bargain of losing that fight. It isn't like we had anywhere to be to begin with after all.

Our place to be well...was not here with the supposed enemy though. 

I then averted my (Eye Color) eyes back down from my distant thoughts to see the pork loins were about done. The sizzling of the browning meat apparent in their flavors to waft around me as I then used the tongs to turn them in the oil to see both sides in the black pot over the fire.

Yes, it's finished. 

Placing a few pieces of the meat upon a metallic dented plate, I then set the cooking pot aside to cool with the rest of the meat in there as I then grabbed a knife and fork to make my way to where I had last seen Judeau which was by the training grounds, throwing daggers at a lone target. I'm sure he would appreciate something to eat about now. It's been a long day.

After taking some few moments to walk there, my eyes landed upon the blond haired male, his back was to me as he raised his hand, flicking his wrist to throw his dagger with precision. In one swift motion, he made it land on the target's center as the sun's rays reflected overhead in beautiful streaks of pink and orange to slowly get ready to set amongst the soft clouds in perhaps another hour.

My brow rose in surprise for his well accurate aim and precise throw I was able to witness.

"Wow...can you teach me?" I questioned as I approached, the plate in my hand as the heat rose from the meat still on it to slowly cool.

Turning around, he smiled gently already knowing my voice well. Putting the other two daggers back in it's sheath across his chest, he then approached me, his stark green eyes looking more radiant in the setting sun as I heard him speak next.

"Of course. Any time you want." His eyes landed upon the plate in my hand next as he then quirked a golden brow. "What's this?" 

Walking closer to me to inspect what was my obvious offer to him, he loomed his eyes over to see the juicy pork settled upon the plate in the small heat waves before his brows then contorted down.

"These are the pork loins I said I bought for you. A token of my gratitude~" I ushered him the plate as he then waved his hand, saying no silently with his polite gesture. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry but I do not eat meat, (Your name)."

My mouth almost dropped at that fact as I then pulled the plate back towards myself and away from him so I wouldn't further offend him if I did.

"Oh my goodness, really? I had no-"

"No no no, I'm just joking~" I heard him then quickly say as he started to chuckle, a grin plastered on his face as his eyes crinkled to let out his soft laughs. Upon that realization did I too softly laugh, raising my hand to my head as I half calmed myself down from my almost upset reaction I was about to undergo.

"I was about to really get upset at myself for not asking first haha~ I just wanted to repay you." I still lightly laughed as he in return ran a thumb over the corner of his closed green eye to catch any stray light tears from his constant chuckling of his own joke on me.

"Oh no, I just wanted to joke is all~ Mm, but that does look really delicious. Thank you so much (Your name) for buying and preparing this for me." He then looked around, trying to probably see if anyone was around for some reason as I kept my eyes on him, noticing the small rays of light to make his colored eyes appear even lighter as his dotted light freckles dusted over his noise to appear almost kid-like.

"It's no problem, really. Thank you again as well for helping me out when you did." I warmly smiled, feeling happy that I could repay Judeau back for being such a nice friend to me when really he did not have to be. I offered him the plate as he gladly took it before speaking again.

"Have you ate?" He questioned as I in return thought back to what I ate today.

"Yes, I ate when I went into town. I'm not hungry, so don't worry." I assured. 

"Well, would you like to talk? I would not mind the company while finishing what you so kindly prepared." He offered as I of course accepted with delight, seeing him turn as if to lead the way to where he wanted to rest, talk and also eat.

"Of course, let me just give Guts a plate. He must be hungry right about now as well." I looked to him to which where he was headed before I saw him turn back to me at my words. "Oh, will you be heading to that small hill?"

"Yes, I'll be up there when you are done. You may go ahead and tend to whatever you needed." He politely gave a smile as before I could turn, a sudden thought struck me.

"Oh wait, by the way, do you want me to give anyone else some? I have like four pieces left. It was much more than I thought but it was at a good price."

His moss green eyes averted to me for a moment in thought as he then slowly pursed his bottom lip out in thought, his plate still in his hand.

"Casca, if you could. It would help settle yours and hers differences."

"Kh," I started, crossing my arms as I looked away with an irritating glance at the memory of that women. Knowing Judeau was just trying to help me and even her with this suggestion, I then gave a soft exhale before agreeing without much issue. "Fine, I'll take her some. I'll see you in a bit."

"That's good to hear. I'll be waiting over here then, thanks." He turned to leave with the plate still in his hand as I did as well, going back to the fire where I cooked as I watched the sun's rays were still overhead in the colorful pigmented clouds to depict the end of the day soon.

Seeing the meat was still in the pot as I approached, I grabbed two more plates that were set aside as well to place the slabs of pork onto the metallic slightly dented platter. I grabbed extra utensils in case they wanted them as well, placing them on the plates to settle next to the meat. Turning, I then made my way to Guts' tent where I knew he would be. 

He has been cooped in there since everything today, and I'm sure the settling fact of everything that has happened and what will happen now just needed to settle in his mind.

Walking in without speaking, I looked to see Guts laying down, his arm up and behind his head as his head was also turned to the side, looking to his sword. Upon my entrance did he dart his chestnut colored eyes slowly to me as I stood before him as he laid on his futon. 

"(Your name)."

"Hey Guts. How are you feeling?" I asked, setting Casca's plate down on the small wooden table on the side of the tent as my eyes then looked back to him to suddenly loom over his exposed torso. More white bandages spread across it, fresh ones atleast as I noted as well how low his slacks draped on his hips. Few scars always adorned his tanned skin, whether they be new or old I was always used to seeing his body shirtless to help apply ointment to the wounds. But his position of relaxing...it brought me to look to his body differently than what I have seen before.

I couldn't help but tear my eyes away from them lingering too long at his lower waist. Even if I have been with him for so long, the sight of his body was still something to behold anyways. However now is especially not the right time to dare stare.

"Like shit. I still can't believe I lost to that pansy. Kh, how ridiculous. How did we end up here?"

I sighed, coming on his futon to sit criss-crossed a little next to his outstretched legs as I placed his plate on the ground next to us to settle. He did not not pay any mind to what I also had, too consumed in his thoughts to even look straight to me. He was probably busy seeing the scenes of his fight with Griffith, replaying what he could have done differently in his mind. I understood that feeling, I too have gone through it in battle. 

"Circumstances is what got us here. Because of this, things are going to be different. And Guts, it isn't your fault, it isn't anyones. It is just how things turned out and now we just have to make the best of it. I...don't think staying here would be all too bad in the end."

His umber pigmented eyes slowly moved to mine. His brows lightly creased in annoyance as I spoke the truth, touching his bare shoulder as I leaned forward trying to make him understand my words.

"Guts, don't dwell on who's stronger, faster, better, or even smarter. Just know that losing isn't the end of the world. This just means we need to work harder, practice, and until then we'll stay here, together as we always are until life brings us in a different direction." I spoke solemnly to him, trying to always console his mind and ease his thinking as he decided to stay quiet, as per usual to stay in his emotions.

I know he did not like to be lectured, or told how to think or feel. He just is the way he is. If he is angry he will stay angry, if he is upset he will stay upset. But no matter if this will change his mind about things, I still will always try to help. Even if it proved futile.

Without saying anything more, I grabbed the plate, ushering him the food for him to see as he then looked down to it.

"What's this?" He raised a dark brow, taking the plate as he sat up more to look down to it.

I raised a brow at his ignorance to what it was I brought him in return. Now feigning the chance to possibly make him laugh.

"Food." I simply replied as I stared to him at his question as I then pointed my finger to each item to express the simplicity of his question. "And this here is a fork, and here is a knife, and a plate-"

"Tch, shut up. Idiot. I know what it all is. I just mean, why?" I watched as he couldn't help but smile a bit from my tease as he then averted his eyes up to me before looking back down to the plate.

"I just wanted you to eat. They are pork loins I prepared. I got it when I was in town this morning for Judeau to repay him for letting me use his horse. There was more than enough for him so I wanted you to also have some."

Cutting into the meat, he looked to me suddenly at my words.

"Who's Judeau?"

His eyes were focused to mine as I in return understood he was suddenly not too happy. But why?

"He's just someone here who helped me. He has blond hair, short back pony tail, freckles, good with dagger throwing-"

"Ah, I remember now..." He then ate a piece, his tone more relaxed again as I mentally wiped the sweat away. "Why did you get him this?"

He chewed calmly as I then laid back against my palms on the futon, still sitting cross crossed beside him where he sat up at.

"For being the only nice person here willing to actually talk and be friendly. Well, besides Griffith."

His brown eyes on the mention of my words then darted to me before looming down to my clothes as his brows contorted slowly down. He swallowed before speaking as I prepared for whatever he was going to say next.

"Who's clothes are you wearing?"

Oh shit...

I averted my eyes away in return, not wishing to start any argument. He does not like Griffith as I can understand and I now see why mentioning him from the start was a death sentence to me.

"I'm not sure. I found them when I woke up and had them on since..."

I lied, keeping my eyes away as I tried to remain calm and bored in his eyes to his questioning and gaze of my white tunic whom obviously belonged to a man as it was loose on me around my collar especially. 

"And who's tent were you in when you woke up?"

I nearly choked on my own spit.

"Ah......Griffith's?"

"What?!" He almost choked, coughing as I immediately sat up more to try to wave my hands off dismissively to his reaction.

"No, listen Guts, you're thinking irrationally-" 

"No! What the hell (Your name)?! Why were you in his tent, of all of them?! You... stood in there for the three days I was unconscious?! Of all the people in this god damn camp?"

He had put his plate aside, trying to get up as I quickly forced him down before he could even stand. I know he was angry, I know what he was capable of doing but never once had I feered him to hurt me physically, so therefore I was more than fine with trying to take physical attempts to keep him at bay of his emotions. Place my hands on his bare shoulders, I then forced him to stay down as I knew controlling this mad man would take a lot of effort.

"No, stop Guts, your wounds-"

"God! This pisses me off! You slept with the enemy! He fucking stabbed me and I feel betrayed to even-"

"Oh hush! I am still on your side, and stop wording it like that. We did not sleep together in that way!"

My brows furrowed as I forcefully laid him down to try relax. I moved a little on top of him, my body pressed against his as I looked down to his angered face to keep him down.

"Be quiet Guts because you too are not one to talk! You were asleep as Casca laid with you for three days also! And naked! Talking about me sleeping with the enemy, atleast we had our clothes on."

At my words did he finally begin to calm down, his huffs the only thing being heard as I watched as he laid flat down in defeat to my hold.

His eyes looked elsewhere as his breathing was deep to calm his once spiked nerves. He gave a long exhale a moment later as I then moved from on top of him to set back down on the futon, giving him space now that he was fine as he stood lying down on his back.

"Atleast I was unconscious. You were awake. And for how long exactly?"

I clicked my tongue, giving my eyes a roll to his incessant words on the subject. I understand he is angry, he probably hates Griffith for besting him and for as long as I have been with Guts, I've always told him time and time again I have his back.

I would always side with him. He knows that. So I guess I have to understand how he feels angry to the thought of me under Griffith's wing now- which I'm not. 

"I was awake for three days. My body only managed to stay unconscious for mere hours. It was probably after my body stabilized that I woke up."

"What? So you're telling me, you were basically were conscious and sleeping with him for three whole days? Where will you sleep tonight now? Did he now allow you to have your own tent?"

"Guts! Shut up! I- I never asked about having my own tent. I thought as soon as you woke up that we were leaving. Quit wording it like that!" I repriminded as I now stood up. "I'm going to give Casca a plate of food. Stay here, I'll be back later after you calmed down." 

"Damn right you are. You aren't sleeping with that guy again, I don't trust him. Bring your things when you come back." He ordered as I grabbed the plate with a huff in annoyance, my back turned to him as I left out the tent flap.

I clicked my tongue at his ignorant words, a slight scowl presented on my face to just how annoying he could be. I should be used to it though.

Walking back to the fire where the last two pork loins were at. I grabbed both to place them on one plate together. In one hand I had Casca's food and the other, I had someone else's food that I had to decide who to give it to. I was not fixing to waste this meat.

Looking at all the tents, I walked as I now started to see the sun setting soon, daylight still around as the sky turned pink and light blue as shadows now started to form around the ground.

Seeing suddenly Casca walk out of what I presumed was her tent, she left, going down the camp site as I went in her vacated tent now. I'm not going to tail her, she may be busy doing something else that needs her attention after all. I will just leave her food inside.

Walking in silently, I set the hot plate of food on her dresser I quickly left, now walking in any direction as I peeked back, half heartedly hoping no one saw me, not even her. I do not wish to talk to her, this gesture was more so because Judeau asked me to.

Looking to where I was walking, I realized I was heading a bit towards where Griffith's large tent was.

My eyes peered over the size of it as I stopped in my tracks for a moment.

I do have this last plate of food. Maybe Griffith would appreciate it. I do not think I have seen him come out ever since his scrap with Guts earlier today as well. Deciding I would give it to him, I then let my feet do the walking to carry me to my destination my mind was slightly wary about, only now that I realized Guts hated this man, I understand I should make do to keep my distance away as to not upset him. 

Opening the flap once arriving, I peeked in, to my dismay, he was changing his shirt right infront of me as he turned, noticing the light entering his area from outside as he looked to me.

"Ah, s-sorry-" I started to step back as he looked, finishing slipping on the shirt as his blue electric eyes were set on me entirely now.

"No no, it's quite alright. Come in." He gently smiled as I tried to remove the red tint from my cheeks by hearing his words.

I should have fucking said something before trying to enter. Next time I will.

As I fully walked in, he in return saw the plate in my hand. He appraoched me calmly as his eyes glided over the food. "Is this for me?" The white haired man questioned as I nodded once, suddenly finding it hard to find my voice.

"Yes, ah, I had made some for Judeau and gave some to Guts, Casca, and if you'd take it, you."

A small smile etched onto his soft features as he then offered his hand as I brought the plate to it for him to take.

"What was the occasion?" 

"Ah, I owed Judeau. In return, I had bought too much meat so he told me I could share it." I stood before him now as my eyes slowly averted away now to spot my clothing from before as well as my satchel and bow and arrows in the corner of his tent. I did not immediately notice as he watched where my eyes went.

I moved to then walk passed him as he in return placed the plate aside. Going towards my essentials, I grabbed them. Placing my satchel on my shoulder, I already had my sword on my hip from earlier to which all I needed lastly was my clothes to hold.

I'll get my armor and my bow later. Turning, I looked to see him present an odd look on his face, as if questioning what I was doing with his eyes.

"Where are you going if I may ask?"

"Oh, I'm going to sleep in Guts' tent. Is that okay?"

His blue eyes suddenly narrowed, dismay was present in his features as he watched me from the few feet we had in between each other. 

"It's more than okay. May I inquire as to why you want to sleep with him though? If he needs more medical assistance throughout the night, I have anything he may need at my disposal." He crossed his arms in thought as I held clothing folded in my arm all while trying to search for an answer to his inquiry.

"Oh, ah he just wanted me to. I guess he doesn't feel comfortable being alone. He is fine, medically however I'm sure."

"Hm." He answered as I looked back to his features. There was a candle lit in his tent to display the dancing shadows across his fair skin as I then watched him part his coral colored lips. "He's a mercenary, not a child (Your name). If you wish to stay here, stay, but know you don't have to abide by anyone's requests if it doesn't suit your wishes. I only say this because you look uncertain."

Ah...as observant as ever.

"I...will remember that, thank you. I'll take my leave now and come back some other time for my armor and bow." I looked down and away from his gaze as he let me pass and walk out of his tent without a problem. 

"Of course, goodnight (Your name)."

Going out I quickly then jogged to where Guts' tent was. I peeked in to see he was fast asleep, the plate of foot eaten as all that was left was the discarded bones of the pork. Laying my things down in the corner quietly I then turned to walk out to meet Judeau by the hill as I had almost forgot he could have still been there.

God...too much has already happened today and for me to have forgot to meet him here made me feel even more terrible.

After a moment of easy jogging, I came across the emerald eyed blonde laying down in the grass comfortably. His hands were behind his head as his knees were bent, facing the now darkening sky to see slight stars form as I noticed he had no plate next to him. 

Ah, it's going to get cold soon as well...

Looking back as I walked up the small hill, I watched for a moment as some men lit the camo fires to stay warm as others were getting ready to sleep, walking to their tents or deciding to stay out and drink. Turning back forward, I made the rest of the way as I then saw Judeau, upon hearing my steps, turn his head slightly to meet my gaze as I approached. 

"You made it." He observed kindly with a small smile. I went next to him, bending down to lay back against the grass as I placed my hand over my eyes.

I exhaled softly, letting the breath of the day be released in a long expire. "Yeah, sorry it took so long."

"Nah, it's no problem. I was relaxin' anyways~ I figured you got caught up in something so I finished the food and put my plate back. It was delicious by the way."

I gently smiled, humming to myself as I heard the crickets start to chirp. The atmosphere was growing quieter. There was the distanced chatter I heard as well as the noises the nocturnal animals made nearby towards the woods to fill my ears. The cold breeze blow as a shiver ran throughout my body of the new temperature as I lowered my hand from my eyes to turn and see Judeau looking to me.

"Oh- aha~ So, where are you and Guts from? If it's alright to ask." Judeau abruptly said as I turned my head away to look out to the sky.

"I don't quite remember where I'm from. And I never bothered to ask Guts where he came from. It seemed too personal of a thing to ask when we first met. I think...when I did ask about his past he never had an answer anyways." My voice was soft as I kept my (Eye Color) eyes focused up the stars in the sky. My back was to the grassy hill as I then cross my arms, my fingers slowly becoming slightly colder from the cool down temperature the night brought to these lands.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I don't mean to...bring up something bad for you two."

"No need to apologize. I understand it is just small talk." I turned my head to him to give him a soft reassuring smile. "Hm...the thing I can remember the most about my past is being originally from some kingdom until I was traded again and again until I...practically forgot where I was from. I've never really stood in one place. This was going on since I was five, atleast until I met Guts."

"Really? You were traded like...a servant? I...I believe Casca has a past similar to yours. I do not mean to say anything out of place about her life, but I know hers was hard and therefore...I can conclude as to why you are so tough like her. You must have grew up hard."

Hearing a little about Casca's past as a tragedy, I stood silent. I did not speak to correct him as to how I wasn't an immediate servant to sell as well. I do not know what I was honestly to be fair.

"When did you meet him?" 

His sudden question caught me off guard as I turned my head to look back to the camp for a moment, seeing if I could see Guts' tent.

"About a year and a half ago."

"Oh how interesting. How old are you guys then? Eighteen?" My brows rose as I laughed a bit, sitting up as I touched the back of my neck.

"Ha, no no, I'm fourteen, he's fifteen."

"What?! You guys are that young?" He sat up too to then touch his forehead the disbelief as I grinned playfully. 

"Yeah, I supposed we are young. But age doesn't matter when you're on the battlefield. I don't think I'm that small for a fourteen year old, same as how I don't think Guts is small for average fifteen year olds. Maybe it was all those battles that made us stiff."

"Kh, that's true for sure." Judeau laid back down as he inhaled a long breath to exhale a moment later, as if processing all of what I told him. 

I did the same, taking in everything. The new changes, the atmosphere, the new leader, the people. 

I'll be fine. 

We'll be fine. 

I feel much more assured now.

"Hey, thanks again for the food you made. It was great to have. I was kind've getting tired of the regular soups and bread."

"Oh of course. You're welcome."

I replied back, as I laid back against my hands on the grass as I was still sitting up now.

"So what're your plans?"

"Hm?" I quirked a brow, turning my head to look down to him as he laid only about a foot or two away from me.

"Well, I know guys like you or your friend aren't going to try to stay with us long right? I mean, Griffith likes you both a lot, but that doesn't mean you guys will stay. So, tell me what's your plan? It's not like I'd tell, it's really whatever you guys choose to do with your lives."

His moss green eyes focused to mine as he raised both arms to place them on the back of his head to prop them up. The wind blew slightly, strands of his blond hair blowing in front of his forehead as I thought for a moment upon his question.

"Oh, well I'm not too sure about Guts' plans since he absolutely loathes being tied down to anyone or anything for much too long. So this...this was in fact a very dramatic change for the both of us. We usually are just wanderers, being hired wherever the wind takes us to. He is the one to sort out where to go next though. So for Guts to actually stay put in one place is a real eye-opener for me if that is what he intends to do." I thought about it, looking to the now little stars as I spoke. "I...I think Guts and I will stay. I don't think I have ever seen him behave such a way with anyone like he did against Griffith. It was some sort of...rivalry between them. So, in my opinion, I feel Guts and I will be here atleast for a while, much longer than I interpreted before he even woke up too."

Judeau looked to me, understanding me and Guts a bit more as he then gave a curt nod.

"I like you, you seem real head strong and physically capable to be here. So I hope you two will be able to stay."

His comment made my head turn back to him as he then gave me a soft smile before voicing his thoughts again.

"So, how long have you been training with the sword and bow-n-arrow? You seem real handy with both."

Pursing my lip in thought, I then averted my eyes to think over the question.

"Mmm, I'd say as soon as I met Guts, he trained me every day since with good swordsmanship. I practiced my bow accuracy by myself on the side. Training in both every day became almost like a hobby for me. I loved doing it but let me tell you, when I first picked up both weapons, it was utter hell." I gave a soft laugh as he in return also lightly chuckled. "Ah, so how long have you been training with daggers? You are really amazing with them. I'm sure you must be skilled with a sword too." I asked as his lips gave a tug upwards at my compliment.

"Mm, since I was a kid. I've always loved carving things out of wood and the way of the blade just interested me more. Growing up, I was a Tumbler a part of a circus group believe it or not before I joined Griffith in helping establish the Band of the Hawk. I was one of the original members here, and I, as everyone else looked up to Griffith a lot. In the next years being a mercenary, I trained my precision in daggers so I could properly use it on the battlefield as well as use my sword."

My eyes widened a fraction at his background as I then gave a sly smile towards him. 

"Wow, that's very interesting. You should teach me sometime how to really throw a dagger. I have played with some a few times but I'm not too good."

"And you should enlighten me how to use a bow properly." He smiled cheekily as I did too at his comment.

"Yeah, sometime soon~"

As the night temperature dropped even more, I felt as even the blade's of the green graze stood cold to the temperature. Most men as I now saw were inside already asleep in their private or shared tents as I then stood.

"Ready to head back? It's getting even colder." I noted as he then also nodded, sitting up to then stand as he offered me his hand to which I took.

Pulling me up, I stood to dust off any grass on my pants as when he saw this, he too helped.

"Let me give you a hand." He gestured, placing his hand on my back to brush the grass bits down and away as once done, I then gave him a gentle smile.

"Thank you." I simply spoke as he have a nod in return.

Going down the hill together, we then took the small walk back to the gathered camp tents before he saw me stop in front of where Guts' presumed tent was.

"Ah, goodnight (Your name)." He spoke, noting to which tent I was entering as I gave a wave.

"Goodnight Judeau." I replied softly, turning to then go into the tent quietly as I could as I heard the receding footsteps of the male leave shortly after outside.

Averting my eyes to Guts, I saw he was still dead asleep, his eyes shut without a problem as he his chest slowly rise and fell underneath the cover.

"Course."

Reaching down, I undid the straps of my boots, taking them off and kicking them to the side to place next to his own. Taking off my dagger belt strapped on my thigh and hip, I then laid it on the wooden desk gently as hoping it would not make too much noise.

For sleeping, I'm still fine with wearing what I have on to bed. Slowly making my way to him, now getting down to slip closer, I went underneath the sheets slowly as to not wake him. 

I had never slept by Guts this close before. I mean, we had our times sleeping on our foldable futon matts outside and sometimes if it didn't have any damage on it, a tent to confide in. But, we never, and I mean never slept under the same cover. Not even on our coldest nights, but since Guts so kindly obliged that I'd share a tent with him, I guess I have no choice but to sleep under the same cover now. Hopefully he is okay with this.

I went more deeply into the cover as shivers started to take over my form. Whenever I am not running or walking, my body grows easily cold from the lack of movement at night. Winter's were a flip of the coin to see if I would wake up or not sometimes.

Slowly deciding to scoot closer to Guts, I shuffled my body a bit until I felt my side was pressed more to him. He practically had all the heat for us both radiating off his body anyways.

If I could just get as close as possible, I could possibly survive the night for comfortably. Not like I'd die but hell, usually at nights like this I go without sleeping sometimes too.

Finally at the closest I could get, I laid against his arm, closing my eyes peacefully as I began to drift off to sleep. Although, I slept with my head against his bicep just gently, I turned on my side as he laid on his back, his breathing the only thing I became focused on in listening as I too then fell asleep, eventually. 

~~~~~~~~~

It was in the middle of the night where I realized Guts' arm was draped over my torso. My eyes slowly adjusted to the candle light in the tent as I then looked around, making certain I felt his warm arm over me.

I usually always wake up in the middle of the night, being restless sometimes have it's perks but usually, it doesn't. I think it was the sleeping outside thing to ever get me restless, the hearing of nocturnal animals sometimes kept me alert in case any approached.

So to awaken with Guts' arm around me for the first caused me to think if he'd think this position was...odd. I mean, I of course did not mind it, not at all. The warmth was very inviting, but I just did not wish for him to think I orchestrated such a position from my lack of heat throughout the night.

The last thing I'd ever want is to divide mine and Guts' relationship simply from awkwardness. I care for him too much to let our relationship ruin by a gesture such as this that may have been accidentally taken on his part.

Grabbing his arm, I placed it on his torso easily as I turned my back to him again, deciding to go back to sleep with a shut of my eyes and a calming of my mind.

It wasn't too long before I was fast asleep once more.

~~~~~~~~~

Opening my eyes slowly once again, I felt the heat pressed behind me in a hugging fashion as I soon realized I was being hugged into his body. His arm draped over me as I focused my senses on understanding just what the hell I woke up to- again.

The now distant chirping of birds filled my senses as I looked to the top of the tent. I didn't see any sunlight reflect through it translucent like fabric, so in that case it must be early sunrise. 

Five in the morning perhaps. 

On that account, I'm sure I slept enough. There is no sense staying in bed anyways now, I should at least try to wake up and ready myself for the day. Taking Guts' arm, I moved it once again slowly to his own body before slowly beginning to move out of the covers enough to sit up. 

Looking back to him still asleep on his side, I softly smiled to myself knowing that at least he was still okay and still with me. Things could have turned out much differently since we got ambushed, and yet I'm grateful I could still remain with him. 

Standing, I went to grab my boots to slip them on subtly, putting on my straps for my sword and daggers once again as I then lastly grabbed my sword to attach it to my waist. Moving my arms a bit to understand just how my muscle felt, I concluded that I'll need a change of my own gauges later as I made a mental note to remind myself to ask on where they were once everyone was awake.

Walked out of tent, I made sure to close the flap securely behind me as I then made my way to the sudden sound of men around. There was a fire going, probably from overnight as I'm sure Griffith had few men patrolling since then. The stoked fire caught my sight the more I approached as I saw the men were talking amongst the flames, a cup in hand of presumed coffee or even hot tea to help liven their senses.

The sky was still mostly dark but you could tell the sun was due to arise soon by the light changes far off the horizon.

I looked to amongst the few me awake to suddenly see the familiar sight of light blond hair. Judeau is an early bird, sitting on a log with some probable friends around him as I could see.

Taking a few steps closer I came to realize that Casca was among them all once some men moved out of the way to walk elsewhere. She stood close to Judeau as he sat, looking up to her with a smile as the flames danced in his eyes.

Ah, I think I'll go greet them another time. I don't wish to start anything with Casca.

Turning around, I walked to the near entrance to the woods, deciding it be best to just practice honing my skills for now on targets that I saw Judeau at yesterday. My arm, although it has been much better than before, still needed some movements to ensure of my healing anyways. It is good for the muscle if I moved it with a swing of my sword, I'd have to heal fully if I am to be able to still fight.

It wasn't too long until I made it to the other side of where the entrance to the woods were. There were the hay stuffed dummies, a painted on red targets adorned their torso and head as I approached the wood stalked fake person. Unsheathing my short sword did I then hold the blade both with my hands to the hilt, taking an open stance against the dummy did I then brought my arm to swing to his left side, stopping my sword before I could pierce the wooden stand he was attached to as I then drew my sword back to turn my body in a 360° spin to aim my sword in result to it's gut as it eas was standing upright to my side now.

I held my blade there, staring to the lifeless thing as I looked to it's face, imagining it as such of my enemies to prepare my mentality as I then swung quickly to it's head to stop my blade as well before making contact with the wood.

I'm sure, if I tried, I could slice through this dummy and the wood stalk it was against. But, not only did I not wish to damage it but I also wished to practice my blade discipline over all. Having the strength to stop a swing of a sword as it has begun it's mark still takes a lot of strength, and sometimes it is needed as well.

~~~~~~~~~

There was a time of an hour and a half to go by, as I suddenly heard the distinct sound of footsteps approaching behind me. A light sheen of sweat adorned my forehead as I turned back, looking to see none other than bright eyed Judeau coming to me. "Ah, hello Judeau." I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my sleeved arm, holding my sword to my side before swiftly sheathing it in with a small click of it being in place.

"So this is where you've been."

The sun has arose in this passing of time as I looked to the soft sky, the blueness of it visible as I then gained my breath enough to speak.

"Ah yes, just training a bit." I gave a small smile as I then lightly moved my arms, making sure I did not over do it with my muscle still on the mend.

"That's good you were, but does your wounds still hurt?"

"Only slightly if I move it to certain angles. I'll be okay though, Griffith stitched me up pretty good so they should be coming off soon."

"That's great to hear then," he started before raising a hand to the back of his neck. "I was trying to find you to also ask if you wanted to go hunting right now. Me and Rickert usually go as early as we can so we can store up on meat supplies for lunch or dinner."

"Oh? So you'll be leaving right now then?" I questioned, my eyes focused to his own as he then gave a nod.

"Yes, I am to meet back with them currently but I told them to give me a few moments as I went to find you. You do not have to come if your wounds are still healing though." Moving his hand slightly that was on the back of neck, he then lowered it to his side as I approached him more.

"Oh no, I can come. That sounds great. Do you know where you'll be hunting at typically?"

His eyes perked up to my agreement to join as he then gave me a gentle smile.

"Oh yes, we'll be travelling somewhere where Griffith decides. He has the map of what types of animals typically roam these particular woods and of where to hunt them at too." 

"Ah, okay then, sounds good. Before we go, I will just get my bow and arrows from Griffith's tent. Do you know if we'll also be going by foot or-"

"Nah, by horse. I'll give you one so don't worry. Follow me~" He turned as I followed him subtly, walking a little behind him and to his side as I looked now to the many men up and about for the day at the camp.

As we walked out of the training grounds I was in, a thought suddenly struck me.

"Oh, who's Rickert by the way?"

Turning his head to me, his green sea eyes then focused to mine as a slight glint of intrigue struck them for me to see.

"Ah, that's right. You haven't met him. He's the youngest of us all, you'll love him." Judeau grinned as I nodded, walking still beside him with my sword to my hip as he looked straight onwards now to which we were headed to.

We walked through the scape of trees and tents around as we finally made it to a particular area seeing men wrestling, playing card games, or eating some kind of charred meat from a stick for breakfast I suppose. Among the bunch I saw Casca and some other men I didn't quite recognize yet still.

"Hey Judeau! You ready?" A boy with a cracked voice suddenly shouted as I turned to see him looking to us both. He was orginally messing with the mechanics of a crossbow, setting it down on the grass to run to Judeau happily.

Oh my, he is young. 

How could I have not noticed him before?

Judeau spoke softly, catching my attention as we stopped our pacing to see the boy approached us quickly in his fast elated steps.

"Yes, we're ready. (Your name's) comin' along with us, say hi Rickert." Judeau gestured to him as the boy's grey blue eyes looked to me in awe. A gently smile adorned his soft cheeks as he gave a polite wave.

"Oh, this is who you said you were going to get?" The boy asked Judeau as he then looked back to me. "Hello ma'am. My name's Rickert, it's very nice to meet you." He held out his small hand as I took it, shaking softly as I couldn't help gently smile at this kind boy. 

"It's very nice to meet you too Rickert, I'm (Your name)." I smiled as we then promptly let go. 

"Oh believe me, I know who you are ma'am. It's hard to forget a pretty face and one of your skill too!" He complimented as I chuckled at his confidence in words.

Such a nice young boy, but I couldn't help but internally question as to why he was here of all places? A mercenary band is not a place for such a young kid.

Well, I'm not one to talk. May it be I was of course older or not, I was fighting at a young age as well with Guts.

"You're too kind, Rickert. I look forward to seeing your swordsmanship as well~ I'm sure you're good."

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as his colored eyes looked elsewhere as Judeau in return softly laughed.

"Tch, not as good as you or Judeau. But I try." Judeau moved forward to pat the boy's head as he then spoke next.

"Maybe you aren't right now but that brain of yours is sure something else. In time, you too will be good with a sword. Don't worry~" He reassured before he then began to walk again as I moved to follow.

I spoke up next, wanting to also console the adorable kid as I looked down to him as he walked next to me.

"Cheer up~ Practice makes perfect. Besides, I'm sure Judeau wasn't born with a sword or daggers in his hand. He had to practice a lot, just like me as well. I'm still practicing 'till this day."

Rickert's eyes beamed up at me as a smile spread across his boyish features.

"Really? You seem like you're a pro the way you fought Commander Casca the other day... But, I guess you're right. I just need to practice." He concluded as on the mention of my fight with Casca I felt my throat dry.

Goodness, what a way to start off my entrance into this band. Fight one of the Commanders.

"What were you doing with that crossbow before we arrived?" I questioned, changing the subject as I now looked to see Judeau leading us to the horses.

Judeau looked back to us on accordance, as if replying for Rickert as he took the opportunity to do. "Oh, he likes assembling parts of things. He likes to understand how it works so he could put it back together. Pretty interesting huh?" Judeau answered for him as my brows rose in surpise to his words.

"Wow, a real technician. You must have some major brain power to be able to understand the mechanics of that thing. I respect that Rickert~" I smiled as I looked to the boy to see his face turn a slight vertigo color.

Oh, he's bashful to compliments. How adorable.

"Thank you (Your name). No one seems to understand my point when I do things like that. Corkus just calls me a loon, and makes fun of me. He's such an ass..."

My brows soon furrowed down hearing his words as I took a moment to reply back to him as we continued on only slightly more.

"Well whoever he is, I wouldn't pay no mind to them. If he is so contented on your life and so persistent on bashing you for doing the things you love then he must be pretty miserable. I feel bad for people like him." I defended as Rickert looked up to me, completely mesmerized by my words as he chose to think them over with his hands to his pockets instead of out rightly reply.

Once getting to the horses, Judeau then looked back to me and Rickert as I observed all the animals kept in this area in pins. Few stray chickens and pigs as I could mostly see wandered within them, but not too much. I had not ventured this far passed this side of the camp before, so it was always interesting to see just what this band had established.

"(Your name), you may have this one to ride. Rickert, take the next one and I'll attach the cart to it to pull, just one moment."

Going to the horse Judeau directed as I saw him leave to fetch the cart for a moment, I placed my hand on the giant beast, letting them know I was near and was going to try riding them as I went to grab a nearby satchel to start placing it on top gently. 

It took a few moments of me strapping mine to the horse and Rickert strapping his own to his smaller one, I then looked back to see Judeau, pulling the wooden cart by the end as he brought it over to us. It was not too big but a good side to place an animal on top.

Taking the reins once settling them on the muzzle of my horse, I then gently walked the dark beast out to follow me where I then let go of the reins to help Judeau begin strapping the cart onto Rickert's smaller beast. 

Judeau was on one side of Rickerg's horse as I was on the other, making sure the cart was secured as I then raised my head to peek over to Judeau.

"I'm all done on this side."

"Great, thanks for the help." He voiced as he then stood back, raising a hand to his forehead to wipe any excess sweat from pulling the cart in the first place.

I watched as Rickert went to his horse, seeing the cart was securely on it, he then positioned his foot on the stirrups to hoist his light body over to settle on it.

"Alright, let me just get my saddle strapped and we'll head to Griffith's to receive word of where to hunt and we'll be on our way."

I went to grab the reins of my horse gently, seeing as the animal was munching on some soft dew covered green grass, I then spoke to Judeau.

"Oh well, I need to get my bow from Griffith anyways. I can ask him about where he wishes us to hunt today and I'll be back. Take your time saddling the horse." I offered as Judeau, once grabbing the heavy saddle then looked back to me.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the hill we talked at yesterday if that's okay."

I gave a nod, seeing the horse's head pick up to look to my direction as I placed my hand on it's muzzle to pet down as I spoke back to the green eyed blond.

"That's completely fine, I'll see you there shortly."

Gently pulling the reins, I led the horse off to walk back all the way to Griffith's tent. Some men upon seeing me pull the beast gently beside me gave a confused glare, probably questioning on who let me lead the horse in the first place as none stepped forth to really voice their thoughts.

The horse trotted beside me, it's hooves making a secured step onto the grass with every step it took to follow me as soon, I came across the familiar tent of the commanding leader.

Letting go of the reins once the horse got preoccupied with the grass around this area, I went to the front flap to speak loud enough for him to hear if he was in fact in there.

"Good morning Griffith, it's (Your name). I just needed to stop by to get my bow and also ask of where you wished Judeau, me and Rickert to hunt today."

It was a moment later to see the flap open by a wave of his arm as his light blue eyes then looked to me. The light shined against his features to bring about the remarkable fair color of his skin contrasted to the hues of blue looking to me.

"Ah, good morning (Your name). You may come in any time, you do not need to ask." He informed as he then stepped aside for me to walk in at once.

Looking around, I saw he had a small map out on the table of the room as I then glided my eyes over to where my bow and arrow's were stashed to then go over and take them, not wishing to intrude longer on his time than I needed. As lead commander, I am sure he is busy as one can be.

"I appreciate it," I started as I began to situate securing my bow and arrows hold to my back. "Did you have anywhere in mind for us to hunt at?"

As I was securing my bow, I watched as he approached me with a simple guide of his steps, easily not being too forward as I then averted my eyes to see a tea cup steaming with presumably hot tea on his other desk in the tent.

"I take it you will be accompanying Judeau and Rickert then? Did he invite you?"

"Oh yes," I heard the click, signalling that my bow was strapped as I then averted my eyes to his to let him have my full attention. "He did kindly invite me."

"But, are your wounds okay?" Raising his hand to my shirt, he then stopped to look back to my eyes. "May I?"

Understanding he wished to see, I then gave a curt nod as he brought his hand forth to pull down my tunic to the side gently, seeing as how it was easier to access the bandages that way than raising my sleeves as probably they would not go that high to my biceps.

Seeing as how my bandages were also not bloody, he then adjusted my tunic appropriately a moment later as I tried to focus on his intentions of seeing if I was still healing well more so than the lingering touch and gesture of him pulling my clothing aside to reveal skin.

"You seem well. Come by to me after you all come back, I will take a look at the stitches and see how they are doing."

My eyes downcasted slightly at his offer as I suddenly remembered the indifferent reaction Guts would presumably have if I did come back here for him to assess my wounds. I took a moment to respond as I lifted my hand to straighten my tunic's collar.

"Ah, do you have any medics here in the camp that could take a look at me instead? I...just don't wish to bother you is all." I half lied as upon turning to grab the map on the table did he turn his head back to me as I offended him by my words. His brows only very slightly contorted down at the thought.

"You rather get assessed by a medic? Did I cause you some discomfort?" The map he held in his palms caused my eyes to look to it at this avoidance of his own eyes as I quickly shook my head.

"Oh no no, not at all. I just don't want to inconvenience you is all." I then raised a hand to the back of my neck sheepishly as he then approached me once again.

The sound of his boots against the ground caused me to look to them as he suddenly raised a hand to draw my attention straight up to him, pressing it to the side of my jaw for me to look.

"You are not an inconvenience. None whatsoever. You now belong to me and as my possession, I must make do to take care of you. You are a valuable asset to my band now, both you and Guts. So please, come by my tent after you are done hunting with Judeau and Rickert. That should not be a problem, right?"

His hand to my jaw made the very skin of my cheek burn with the heat of his words as I tried to stay focused, instead of draw attention to the fact of his closeness to me. His eyes had bore into mine to see if there was any underlining hint of disobedience, as if watching to guess what my next words would be as I swallowed the contents in my mouth. 

"N-no sir. It is not a problem at all." I stammered as I straightened up, suddenly feeling myself follow his command as my eyes slightly widened a fraction with a pull back of his hand. 

I...I'm obeying him now. It's almost as if it is instinct now to follow his command...

Did it really take only this long for me to follow his every order like one of his own men?

"Good. Here is the map, you may give to Judeau. He knows the grounds at this moment probably better than most. You can inform him and Rickert that any deer or buck would be acceptable meat to bring in today."

Offering me the map, I then took it swiftly as I then nodded my head.

"I'll tell him so. Thank you." I almost called him commander as well as I then made my way to leave out as quick as I could.

The sheer fact that my body and even mind were giving way to follow his orders and commands brought me to feel slightly uncomfortable. 

I've only ever followed Guts' words and say so's. It felt...odd looking to this man as my new leader when in my heart I felt it was Guts.

Maybe this is the change we needed. All change isn't bad, right?

~~~~~~~~~

"Woooow! I still can't believe you got it in a single shot!" Rickert exclaimed as I pulled the dead buck to the cart, placing it on there with Judeau's help as it was next to the doe Rickert managed to get. Taking the rope the green eye's male offered, I unwrapped the thick straw like fibre's of the wrap to throw over to tie the dead buck and doe down securely on the cart with his help. After a moment later, I then went to pull the arrow from it's body, I watched as Judeau wiped his hands clean of the animal's blood on his horse's rag stuffed into his pouch as I held my bloodied arrow in my palm.

Going to Rickert's horse's pouch, I reached in to grab a rag that was there much like it was there for Judeau's as I started to wipe the arrow's edge clean.

Looking back once finished, I then stuffed the rag back into it's hold as I placed my arrow back on my back to secure.

"It just takes practice is all~ You did well yourself with that doe though Rickert." I smiled as I threw the rope back to Judeau who in return caught it to then place it in his horse's larger pouch. 

"Yeah but I took almost like three shots... Meat's probably stiff." The boy then pursed his lip as I gave a short chuckle.

"Alright, let's see what we got," Judeau started as I watched as Rickert placed his smaller cross bow on his back securely. "We have managed three fairly large birds from me, one doe from Rickert and his crossbow and one large buck from (Your name) and her mighty bow, I say we had a great haul today. This should be more than enough. Let's go." 

I made sure both the doe's body and the buck's were lastly secured on the cart before heading back. The geese Judeau snatched with a throw of his daggers hung by their necks on either side of my horse to make two as the third was on Judeau's to place with the ropes. Seeing Judeau prop himself on his horse as Rickert did so as well, I walked to my own to give it a small pat on it's neck before hoisting myself up swiftly. 

Rickert's horse hauled the cart with the dead buck and doe as I rode behind him, my guard up incase we had any visitors. This type of caution now stuck with me since I first met these guys now as I almost chuckled to myself at how things played out. 

It was some long minutes of finally arriving back to camp that I suddenly came across the sight of Guts up about, walking somewhere I noticed he did not pay any mind to even look to our arrival. 

"You okay?" The sudden voice to catch me from my thoughts made my head turn as I looked to see Judeau next to me on his own horse as we gently trotted through the camp now.

"Oh, yes haha~ Just lost in thought. It could be because I haven't ate so this meat would be something worth the effort today."

"I would hope so, but be sure to at least eat something before then. This probably will not be prepared until either later tonight or even tomorrow."

Giving him a nod, I looked back forward as Rickert slowed down, causing me to gently pull my reins as I saw we were stopped outside of a specific large tent where feather's roamed about in the blowing of the wind to the grass.

This...must be the person's tent who will butcher the meat. The feathers must be from any chickens or birds plucked off as I did notice a chopping board outside of the tent as well as a cleaver dug into it.

Rickert and Judeau soon got off of their horses as I was made to then do then same. Helping Judeau to then unhooked the cart with the dead buck and doe, we pulled the wheels to settle it by the tent where I assumed they'd chop it to meat pieces to either store or prepare. Rickert on the other hand made do to grab the geese on our horse's to bring it inside to the tent as once doing so to leave soon after, a man in a white but slightly bloodied apron came out. 

"Oi, little Rickert, you catch these geese? These little buggers are fast once they see ya comin'."

"No sir," Rickert spoke back as he then made way to point to Judeau calmly. "Judeau caught them. Today I got the doe." He spoke in a prideful manner as the man then made way to encircle back around his tent to get a view of the cart of the dead buck and doe presented there.

He poised a hand on his hip as a brow soon rose to look back to us.

"An' who got the big buck?"

"(Your name) did." Judeau interjected to walk to his horse to hold the reins as I did too, waiting to be lead back to where the posts of them were at on where he wanted them as I averted my eyes to see the man looking to me.

"Well I'm sure impressed. You must be real handy with that bow, aye miss?"

"She sure is." Rickert spoke in place as I gave a silent nod to the man as he then raised a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Alright then, thanks to you all. Finally about time we had somethin' else beside chicken. Tired of that meat." 

I watched as Judeau gave a wave to the man as he went to the cart to start undoing the rope tying the buck and doe securely to it. Seeing Judeau and Rickert guide their horses to walk through the camp now, I made way to follow as soon, we were then back to where the animals were kept. Once arriving, I petted the muzzle of my horse once more to then make do to take off the heavy saddle to place back. Upon coming back to the horse did I see Judeau lead it to where the posts were to tie it as the animal then leaned down to start drinking the water that they had out for them.

Coming back to me, I looked around to see Rickert, once done securing his horse, was back to working on the mechanics of that crossbow laid on a matt.

"Thanks again for the help (Your name)." 

The sudden voice of Judeau caused me to turn to look to the moss colored eyed male as a small smile adorned his features. I too softly smiled before looking back to Rickert in the distance, seeing him so enthralled in the mechanics of that weapon.

"It was no problem at all. I enjoyed going out so thank you for bringing me. I'll, see you later."

Of my sudden departure did his eyes slightly widen at the realization of me going, "oh yes, I'll see you later too." I turned, taking the steps back to the area of the camp I was most familiar with as I now couldn't stop my eyes from roaming around to see if I could spot Guts.

I turned my head every which way, unable to spot the brute angry looking male as I then gave a small sigh to instead let my feet carry me to Griffith's quarters, remembering his request. 

It wasn't too far long until I arrived as I then gently brought the tent flap to open as I looked around to then see no one is in there.

"Griffith?" I voiced, stepping in to see if I missed him anywhere as the flap closed behind me.

My eyes scanned the area again only to find him not here as on my turn to exit immediately did I open the flap of the tent to be met with the stark blue eyes of his.

"O-oh, Griffith I'm sorry, I came in here upon your request. After not seeing you in here I was just going to leave-"

"It's quite alright (Your name)." He assured as I then took a step to the side to allow him entrance into his own tent. I wanted to make sure he knew I was not in here trying to pry on his work as well.

Seeing him come in, he then went to grab a small cloth that was set aside to place on the wooden table to open it to reveal the tools needed to stitch up wounds and undo them as well. My eyes scanned the fresh white gauge wrap there as he then spoke, looking to the items.

"You may come sit. If you can also take off your tunic that would be good."

Seeing the wooden chair close to where he stood, I then walked over, taking off my bow and arrows to set them on the ground with my straps as I left my sword attached to my hip to then reach down to the bottom of my tunic to lift it up. I had wraps still over my breasts to help with the mend of my torso and back as I was still mildly in pain there when facing certain positions. If I breathed in too deeply I'd start to feel a slight pain in my chest as well as if I bent down so I tended to avoid over exerting myself these days.

Setting my tunic on the back of the chair, I then sat as he ordered. My (Hair Color) (Hair Length) hair was more visible with the removal of my tunic as I then raised a hand to tuck a strand behind my ear.

I then watched as Griffith came close, his hand untying the gauge wrap of my left arm as I lifted it for him to then unwrap. 

"I saw the yours and their's captures today. You did not hurt yourself, did you?"

"No, not at all." I turned my chin to the opposite side, letting him pull the gauge away to toss as he placed his hand around my arm to gently lift to observe the wound there.

My curiosity was peeked to see my own gash as I turned my chin to look to my arm that was lifted for his view. I looked to the intricate stitches there, no sign of infection as the skin was healing nicely and well. 

"That's good to hear. Your stitches seem to still be needed as part of your wound is still not mended entirely. I will check on them again in another couple of days." Placing my arm gently down, he then reached forth to grab the new fresh white gauge wrap as I then lifted my arm on accordance to let him wrap it around securely. 

It wasn't long until he went to the other side to do the same to my right shoulder as I wandered my eyes throughout his room. There was some books stacked upon the far corner of a small desk as that is where an oil lamp stood to light the area more so.

"Do you have any harsh pain anywhere?"

"Ah," I voiced my breath to think as I then pressed my other hand to my ribs. "Probably my torso is just still slightly in the most pain."

I felt as his hands did work to tie the gauge precisely on my right shoulder to where I was still injured, the stitches he inspected must too have been fine as he then pulled back, the white gauge wrap in his hand still.

"You seem to be doing fine, and for the pain, here," he turned, placing the gauge wrap on the table where his other medical tools were to then hand me a small jar. Taking the item, I then raised a brow to inspect it.

"What is this?"

"It is an ointment concocted of growing medicinal herbs around here to help soothe the pain in the area you feel. Before bed, I would advice rubbing some on your skin to help soothe the area as you sleep."

"Oh," my eyes wandered to open the small jar's lid to look inside as I saw the white soft ointment spread around. The minty smell of the aroma caught me to waft in it's scent before I closed it calmly. "Thank you very much. That is really kind of you." 

Placing the ointment aside, I stood to then slip back on my white tunic Griffith still let me have much to me belief as I noticed he did not ask for it back still. Giving me a curt nod, I then started to place back on the straps to put back on my gear subtly as I watched then as he began to put his tools away.

Situating myself finally, I then gave a small smile to him, grateful still for his help.

"I'll go ahead and take my leave now, thank you once again, Griffith." At the mention of his name did he turn to look to me, his colored eyes glancing to me as I washed my eyes over his perfectly framed slightly wavy bangs to frame his delicate features. 

"It is no problem, I will see you later."

I then turned to leave, not wishing to stare too long as sometimes, when looking to his almost like feminine features, I still could not help myself with his beauty. But may that be a warning to his actual strength others would never recognize just by a glance of this proper man. I would have never guessed he had such a skillful yet powerful side to him. 

~~~~~~~~~

It was some hours of the afternoon of finding myself bored that I decided to slowly wander back around seeing if I could now catch my eye to where Guts was. I thought if I stood in our tent that he would soon return, but after placing my bow, arrows and the ointment Griffith gave me aside safely, I understood Guts was not arriving back, at least soon. 

I concluded to myself that he must have went out somewhere to train by himself, seeing also as how is sword also wasn't here as well. That guy, he knows damn well he shouldn't swing that hunk of iron right now. For me, my weapons were light at least.

Walking down the path of the camp currently did I come across the sight of some familiar faces sitting around a large fire. Upon walking did Rickert turn his head slightly to see me as a wide grin spread across his features.

"(Your name)! Look, she was the one who killed the buck in just one shot with her bow and arrow! It was her-!" On accordance of my steps halting did heads turn to then look to me. 

Some men as I saw had drinks of mead in their palms as some was in the middle of chewing whatever meat or food that was prepared as they all had their eyes set on me.

"Her? That's her? I don't believe it. She's much too small to handle a weapon."

"Kh, no that's her. Did you not see her and Commander Casca's fight?"

"Ahh, I didn't see myself but this? This beat Commander Casca?"

I heard the words exchanged, as most men, being already too intoxicated to even care if I was around to hear closely or not continued to talk.

"Come (Your name)-" I heard Judeau suddenly call to capture my attention as he raised his hand for me to come his way to which I abided. Most eyes still settled to me as I moved to settle myself on the large log seat beside Judeau who I noted, had a metallic plate sitting on his knee. There sat the smell of the cooked meat of the buck I presumed as I then watched as most men amongst this large fire was also eating it of their own or talking amongst themselves. 

"Mm, Rickert and I were infact very impressed with your precision (Your name)." Judeau suddenly started as he then placed his other free hand on my shoulder gently. "You guys, that buck was going so fast across the stream, I could barely strike it if I wanted to with my dagger but she, she was most amazing with her bow. That was some aiming." Judeau patted my shoulder as I couldn't help but softly smile at his compliment, feeling the recognition take it's place in my heart as I then loomed my eyes around the fire in curiousity.

One man, I noticed took his drink down spitefully as I watched as his darkened eyes darted to me in demise. It looked to be if he could kill me with his gaze, he would.

His grip on his drink tightened as a scowl was present on his face. "I still can't believe Griffith let that guy join. I mean come on, what the hell is he thinkin'?"

I heard this man's words as Judeau then tried to stir my attention away with any conversation.

"So ah, Rickert... why don't you tell (Your name) about how your crossbow work has been?" Upon the mention of his name did Rickert turn his head from eating some bread to look to me. His chewed thoroughly to then swallow as I averted my eyes from the boy back to the man with an ugly mug and hateful eyes.

Much to my attention did I fully listen to the man's conversation across the fire as Rickert began to try to talk as I instead focused to the other man replying to the spiteful tongue of the other.

"Well maybe he wants to make allies Corkus. They were both incredibly strong and I'm sure Guts and her will make a good asset on the battle field. Be open."

The man then abruptly kicked the other man's tankard setting upon the grass, having it fly with the mead in it to spill to the dirt as eyes then turned to them.

"Quit spoutin' crap! He cut off Errol's arm and killed Dante! How can we just leave 'em be especially after that! Right Pippin?" The man then looked, cocking his head to a much larger silent male standing aside with a tankard also in his palm. 

"I mean... you guys kind've started it..." I heard Rickert then speak as the man, presumably Corkus then stood. Making his way over to where we sat did he look down to Rickert in a mean hateful glare to the boy's words.

"What'd you say?"

Seeing him try to intimidate the poor boy, he then began to pour the mead out of his tankard slowly onto the ground next to Rickert's boots to splash on as I stood immediately to push his tankard into the man's gut, having the liquid spill on his clothing as it then fell to the ground with a small thud.

"He said, you guys started it. Which you did. You act as if I was not there to witness it myself. You guys came charging in like mad men to kill us. Thieves. Robbers. Low lifes. And for you to be mad, or even slightly upset at your comrade's death, well that's just pitiful. He knew what he was getting himself into. Take your anger up with yourself for charging in to something you all weren't ready for." 

It was deathly silent as the flames reflected across my features into this man's view as we stood before each other. His brows contorted down, his fist clenched to then cock it back as before I could react to his attack to dare even draw my sword or dodge, his arm was caught.

"You little-" he spoke out as his word's were then caught in his throat to look to the much larger male standing beside him, his arm in his grasp. "Pippin-" he started as I too looked to the taller male as Judeau soon stood to take my shoulder and usher me away from the man named Corkus. 

Pippin, presumed was the larger man's name, didn't say a word as he just shook his head, 'no' to Corkus, a firm grip on his arm as Corkus looked as if he was going to explode by watching me leave as I too turned my head to look back to them, making sure no other person tried to take Corkus' place as well in his seek of revenge. 

I felt Judeau's hand lightly grasp my right shoulder, his arm across my back as he walked to my left to lead me away. I heard the small fast footsteps of another approaching as I then looked aside to see Rickert following where we went probably to get out of any trouble.

"I'm... I'm sorry about him (Your name). You were right, it was of those men's own decision to charge in, in risk of their lives. I do not hold you nor even Guts accountable for their deaths as this was their risk when trying to rob. Corkus...he's just something else. He's mad, he's upset, he's cranky-"

"He's an ass." Rickert added as once we were a good enough distance away, Judeau then drew his hand away to then face me as we stood away from the others.

"Haha~ Yes, he is in fact an ass." The green eyed male then softly laughed before looking back to me in probable hopes I would even show a small smile to which I did. "But, (Your name), what I'm trying to make you understand is that... Corkus isn't what the whole of us feel. Do not think this band is just filled with a bunch of Corkus', because it's not. Trust me, it's not." 

My eyes focused to him as he then raised his hand to my shoulder in hopes he could reach me as he faced me.

"I'm sorry for his words. Just know, most of us ignore him. And I think the best course of action would be for you to do that as well. Me and Rickert will have your back too, so don't worry."

Rickert gave a reassuring smile as I then looked back to both of them, a small elated feeling spreading throughout my chest as I realized Judeau and even Rickert were doing their best to console me and help. I was not much used to help, other than Guts assisting me so this...this was surprising to feel.

"Thank you Judeau... Rickert. And don't worry, I don't hold any of this against any of you all. I understand there are some people like him in this world and it doesn't bother me. Just, thank you for having my back. I am going to get ready for bed though, so I'll see you both later, okay?" I presented a reassuring smile as Judeau then drew his hand back again, exchanging a glance as if slightly worried to me to Rickert as he then nodded, abiding my words.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow then (Your name). Have a good night."

"Yeah, goodnight (Your name). Sleep well!" Rickert voiced as I then turned to leave the two, my steps light as I watched as the sun began it's course to set overhead.

Ah, what a damn day.


	6. Honey Wounds

(Your name's) P.O.V (3 Weeks Later)

"The enemy's main force on top that hill's base are about a hundred strong sir. They have most of their units stationed at the front gate, some on watch towers and others patrolling." We all heard the scout speak as Griffith, in return looked away in deep thought.

Around a hundred or more? That's a lot of men to combat in this sizable base. Will we really be able to handle those men?

"Everyone," Griffith started as he turned his horse, facing us as we in return were all on ours. "Our job here lies beyond in that base. Setting fire to the enemy's rations and supplies to stop their trade to others is imperative and our only goal." The moon hung overhead us, the selected men Griffith brought to carry out this mission all stood in quiet as we continued to listen to his words of plan.

"To reach our objective, I will have half of our men take a roundabout route along the river and launch an attack behind their base's exit gate on my command. It will take some moments to encircle to their back, but I believe that is where we could do the most damage if we infiltrate where they have less guards."

I looked over, seeing Judeau gently move forward with his horse to speak next.

"I also think that is the best course of action to take. It is safer to go in without their suspicion until the last moment possible. We should avoid needless casualties." His lamp hung by the side of his horse as his hood made well to cover his blond hair hanging in straight stray bangs against his face. I watched as his face slightly was lighted up by the flame of his lamp as he then on accord reached down to hold it up in his palm.

Other men around us on horseback held torches, so why did he have an oil lamp?

"Of course. Now, once we reach our destination to go into the back of the base's gates, I will send a few infiltrators to move in first silently. If the job is able to be done once the lighting of their supplies is commenced, the rest of us will then move in after wards to cover their retreat. Both the men stationed at the front of this base will move in to draw the enemie's attention and the men with me will move in behind to form a pincher attack, withdrawing our troops successfully if we can and after, retreating back once our job is done. We are not here to lower their numbers, just eradicate their supplies and then, their numbers will fall in time as well as their buyers to their need for them."

"But sir, the men in the back of the base, will we be able to move forward to break through the enemy's center? What's our support?" A mercenary questioned forward as Griffith then averted his eyes to the man.

"There is none. We have no reinforcements to spare on a night strike on the enemy. We either succeed or die trying."

Hm...live to succeed...or die trying. Must be an important mission.

I then looked to Guts questionably as he shook his shoulders, his hood over his head as he stared dully onwards to Griffith as we stood still in these quiet woods. The trees slightly shook with the wind as there was a pregnant pause in between of anyone wishing to speak over next.

These...men must all trust Griffith's orders to their highest if what he says offers no other objections.

"Now, as for the infiltrators to their base. They shall be..." I watched as his oceanic blue eyes averted around to his men thoughtfully before concluding his words with a stop of my heart. "(Your name), Guts and Judeau. This process cannot be more than three as it is hard to move passed the enemy secretly and in greater numbers. Your jobs will be to get in quietly, find their supplies and ultimately set fire to it. Once we see the blaze and smoke, both of my men from the front and back will immediately move in to recover you all. We will only attack for a number of minutes and if you are not extracted out of there in that amount of time, we will be forced to evacuate and leave. See to it that every second counts. Judeau, you shall be in command of this unit. You have a skilled archer capable of long distance attacks and a short range fighter. I trust you all will not fail."

All eyes had been on us as I kept my face stern, listening to all of Griffith's words as I then swallowed the contents in my mouth. 

Fuck, did we really needed to be picked for this task?

Murmurs of talk went around as some men spoke to another immediately of the decision Griffith made. On return, our white haired commander turned to speak to some other men around him as I then looked to Griffith and even back to Judeau who then rode silently to us as we were only slightly away.

"You all ready for this?" I heard the blond's voice lowered to both me and Guts as I gave a nod in his direction.

I am prepared, but it does not mean I wish to do it.

"I have some fire starter equipment in my satchel I will bring along to help with starting the fire. (Your name), do me a favor," he then reached into his satchel resting on his hip to pull out some small pieces of cloth and twine. "Wrap these around the tips of your arrows tightly."

Offering my hand, he then handed them to me as I took the items in my palms. Reaching back, I took out one arrow to then begin the process of wrapping the cloth over the arrow's ends to cover to then tie tightly with the twine. Doing so as I had the light of some of the men's torches shine against my hands to see what I was doing, I then heard a horse's footsteps approach abruptly, making me pick up my head.

"It's a direct forest path upon the events of evacuation." Our blue eyed commander started, looking straight from Guts to myself as he held a map in his palms. "Will you both be able to do it? If you'd prefer someone else to take both of your places seeing as you both are new arrivals, that would be permissible." 

Guts chose to speak up, his chestnut colored eyes focusing straight to Griffith's as his dark brows lightly knit together in the probable thought of backing out. 

"This is an order right?"

"It is."

"Then we'll follow it." He replied confidently as Griffith in return opened up the map in his palm for me and him to see.

"This is the forest path you shall take. Judeau knows it, but in the events of separation, make due to remember it." Offering the map to Guts as seeing also how my hands were full with still wrapping the ends of my arrows, I then watched as the white haired man turned to trot back to the front of all his men as they made due to give him room to come through respectively with his cream colored steed.

"Casca, you and your squad will be stationed in the front of the base. Archers, prepare all arrows and make sure all crossbows are functional. The rest of you all, follow me. We will start to make our way around the perimeter of this base to go to the back. Extinguish all sources of light now."

Casca's men then turned their horse's around to follow her back as she probably was already oriented of where to go as I then watched as Judeau turned off his lamp, hooking it this time to his satchel as most other men then turned to toss their wooden torches into the nearby pond we stood by. There was sound of slight sizzling heard as I finished wrapping the few of my arrows with the cloth and twine to then place back in it's secured hold on my back.

"Hey what's Griffith tryna' do? He can't really be thinking of putting our men's lives in their hands. They'll fuck everythin' up Commander Casca." I looked, seeing the men talk loud enough for me to hear as they slowly walked on their horses away. My ears entirely focused to their words of exchange. 

"Won't they just run off as soon as things get bad?" Another asked as I couldn't help but bite my tongue. 

"No. It's dangerous work but also an important duty. He's not just doing this in order to test them. Griffith...trusts them." Casca spoke under her breath to the doubtful men as they scoffed, returning to their conversations with eachother as they quietly travelled forward to the opposite direction we were headed.

"That's the end of them."

Tch, bastards.

I looked back forward to see Griffith sliding on his helmet, shielding his face as his hair surprisingly was covered in his armor as well.

Me and Guts started to turn our horses to the back of the cavalry, trotting to the rear as we readied ourselves with Judeau. We travelled some few hundred meters around the woods quietly, my eyes set on to see if I could spot anyone as we then stopped on Judeau's accord after some long passing silent moments of riding. 

"This is where we part with them." 

I watched as Griffith and his men kept traveling onwards into the forest as now, Judeau made his way to guide his horse to the right where the exit of the woods would be to now be in the sight to the back of the base. My head turned, watching Griffith at the band continue on further in the woods to gain more distance between them and the base as mine and Guts' horse stopped next to Judeau's awaiting his orders.

Looking over to the base, I noticed the giant wooden doors of the back of the base's entrance. It stood opened, some few men walking out to encircle the perimeter of the outside of the base as I watched. We were far away for them not to notice us in the slightest. The cover of the trees and darkness stood over us entirely as I then heard Judeau lightly speak now that Griffith and his men were no longer around in sight. 

"Okay, here is what we will do. Once leaving our horses tied here securely, we will go as fast as we can to hug the eastern wall of the base. The watchtowers are stationed infront so we shouldn't have a problem with them. The only thing we should worry about is unexpected guests running into us. It will be our duty to take care of those men in hopes we can still go in, unspotted to finish the job. Any questions right now?"

"No," I voiced, keeping my eyes on the base as I inspected it entirely, a hood hanging over my head of the cloak I wore as I then averted my (Eye Color) eyes to Judeau's.

"Good. After going in, I know in the base there is a storage area to the right, so if we stay hugging the wall to go up that ramp and into it, we should be able to gain a view of the base to spot out where all their supplies are located. Once we get that far, I will give new orders. Any questions now?" Judeau then kindly asked as I shook my head as Guts stood quiet as well.

"Good. Let's get ready."

Lifting my leg to turn it aside and get off my horse slowly to then stand onto the ground, I then took my horse's reins to lead it to where Judeau's was tied to, to also do the same as Guts followed as well. Placing my hand on my hip of the hilt of where my sword was, I made sure all was secured. My dagger was strapped to my right thigh as I checked to make sure my bow and arrows were good as ordered.

Looking to Judeau, I did not know he was watching to see when I was ready as once meeting his eyes did he then nod. Keeping his hood over his head as his cloak hung down to his shins, me and Guts followed his steps right behind him as he looked on to the base before taking any actions.

I too roamed my eyes, standing behind the thick trunk of a tree next to Judeau to see no men around the outside of the base as Judeau then spoke lightly.

"Let's go now."

With a low fast sprint did the blond move down the hill we were slightly on in the forest, coming out into the open to silently but quickly make our way as fast as we could to the wall of the base. Our boots moved fast against the green grass of this still cold night as I then on instinct reached back, taking a sharp arrow without the cloth covering the tip to pull it out as well as my bow. Placing my arrow's end quickly against the bow string did I then pull it back to let the arrow rest within my two finger's hold. Keeping my bow aimed down against the grass as I ran, keeping my eyes on the corner of the base, seeing if any man came around to surprise us.

Finally making it to the side of the base did Judeau draw his daggers to face the back as I then turned, facing the opposite side to make sure no one came from it as I had my arrow aimed down my sights. Guts stood in between me and Judeau as we continued slowly to approach the back, our knees bent to keep our head down and out of sight as we stood against the tall walls of this base's shadow.

As light pants escaped our lips did I suddenly hear a choked estranged gasp for me to turn my head quickly and catch the sight of a dagger lodged into a man's throat on the ground. Blood seeped from the wound of his neck as his body was limp, proving his passing just moments ago.

He...must have turned the corner to come to us incidentally and Judeau took care of him. 

Seeing the blond move forward to then grab the ankles of the already deceased trooper, he then quickly dragged the corpse to us to try and hide him the shadows of the side of this base. Placing his hand on the hilt of his dagger did he then pulled it out with the sound of the blade against skin as he then wiped it across the side of his vest to clean before holding it again.

"Let's move in."

~~~~~~~~~

(Third Person) P.O.V

The men, all covered over the darkness of the woods looked onwards in the expanse of the field to see the base standing proudly there under the night sky. Griffith, having his azure eyes aimed on the sights of his three troops hugging against the side of the base, did he then suddenly see a lone enemy come from behind the gates to walk as a lone milk colored brow rose at the sight. 

In the direction he was heading, the man made way to soon run into the trio in a short moment.

"H-hey, someone's coming their way." One of the mercenaries whispered in a panic to the visual as in the next moment did they see the lone enemy male collapse to his back from the obvious effects of a dagger lodging into his throat of a precise throw from an ex tumbler. "-Oh, Judeau took care of 'em."

"As expected." Was the pale haired man's reply as he went back to watching the three of them quickly make their way around to the full back of the base to then proceed in through the gates. The sight of the girl, her bow drawn to strike it to someone's skull at any moment's notice caused a bit of intrigue to Griffith to want to watch longer and just see what else she was capable of.

But soon, as their entrance to the base did Griffith and his men have little to no visual sight as there was only the slight view of the trio moving under the expanse of the shadows the inner base offered.

"Now what sir?" One mercenary spoke forth for Griffith to speak back calmly, his armored hands on the reins of his horse to keep the beast steady in the woods they remained.

"Now, we wait. Look for any signs of smoke and of course, fire. On accordance will we charge in and provide cover for them to evacuate."

"Yes sir."

Most men moved slightly, having their horse move aside to gain a better view of different areas in the base as they then searched with their eyes any signs for what their lead commander spoke of.

There was the anxious silence to then settle in amongst the men. The impending arrival of their time to soon attack lingered on their minds as most clenched their fist to ward off their nerves right before battle.

"You think they'll succeed?" One man, away from the hearing range of their blue eyed leader voiced to their companion next to them as the man, on accordance turned to him. 

"Judeau, I have faith in. I have yet to see how those other two are."

Hearing his reply did the mercenary then look away, stray thoughts of failing this mission still hung over his head as most also felt in the heat of the moment in putting two new bloods to the task of something important for them all to complete.

It was sure to be an interesting night, to say the least.

~~~~~~~~~

The shattering break of the man's skull caving in to the arrow's sharp edge was heard as he fell back to the ground with a soundless thud to the dirt. His body hidden behind the boxes of cargo where he was inspecting by as the trio, close to where he would have found them at, all breathed a sigh of relief.

The stress of almost getting seen was exhaled in a long breath from the blond's lips as a silent thankful praise was then whispered for the born attributes of (Your name's) outstanding archer abilities.

"Good...good, he's hidden where he lay. Let's continue onwards to the wooden ramp there, it leads up to a balcony where we could get a good view of the base." Judeau then ordered in a whisper like fashion as (Your name) took out another arrow to ready herself as she followed the brunette male and blond to their new destination close by. 

The sight of the men walking amongst the camp gave the trio a slight unease as although, they were a good distance away, it still settled in their mind that if any slip up was spotted, it could surely be the end for them.

May it be there was only a few men out as it was in fact night time for most to be asleep, it still didn't relax the three of them to also know most, if not all these men were knighted.

Guts' eyes noticed that most of the men did not wear heavy armor, or even armor at all aside for their apparel. For most men, being on night patrol found that the use of such was not needed for it being too heavy to wear as it was also unlikely an attack would follow at night.

Such thoughts have never occurred to them before, as this base has never been actually targeted before.

Moving quietly up the wooden ramp to the second floor did Judeau, (Your name) and Guts gather their sights around to the base's height they managed to get to see. The soundless steps of their boots and breathes were muffled against the wood below them as they traveled up to then hide behind stray wooden crates against the wall of the balcony.

Averting her (Eye Color) eyes did she then spot numerous tents to the far upper left side of the base, a small camp fire going to the few stray unlikely knights awake on patrol duty to rest by it.

"There's tents there, they must extend all around to the west side of the wall." She spoke lightly before Guts then took the next opportunity to voice his thoughts of the matter as his brown eyes darted around.

"I watched a man walk into that room there," On accordance did Judeau and (Your name) look to the dark wooden building directly across from where they were, the sight of windows on two sides with no glass to reveal the light of lanterns within them. "When he opened the doors, I saw a bunch a crates of supplies within the far left wall before he shut them. There's an upstairs to that building where he could have went. I've been keeping my eye to see if he'd emerge out, but he hasn't. He looked like the General, if I'm honest."

Hearing this said report did Judeau then internally pace for a moment some thoughts of a plan inside his mind before parting lips to speak lowly to the two, keeping his green eyes lingering around to watch for any of the troops walking patterns.

"Alright, Guts, if you're sure they're there then we'll revolve our plan around that area. (Your name), I want you to get some arrows ready to shoot through the open windows of that building into the back where Guts said. The wood should still catch fire to the supplies if they are in the far back. After the men will be alerted will we come out to fend off as much as possible before retreating. Guts, take the left and get ready to defend (Your name) downstairs as she aims. I shall stay up here."

Hearing the orders did (Your name) and Guts nod as Judeau then fished out a small piece of iron as well as piece of flint to hand to the (Hair Color) haired girl. Lowering her arrow and bow to hold in one palm as the arrow was between her fingers did she take the items in her other hand to look down to them. Understanding what they were meant for and how to use them, she then gave Judeau a reassured nod before placing her arrow back in it's hold to fish out one with the cloth tied over the head.

Quickly but quietly walking down the ramp did she move under it swiftly, her cloak flowing behind her fast but the silent steps were also hidden behind the dirt ground she now trampled on. Seeing some stray crates under the large ramp as she then readied herself to hide behind them, preparing to light her arrows and take her shot soon.

Lighting one arrow first to see the spark travel to the cloth did it have no trouble igniting to burn brightly and catch fire. Quickly placing the piece of iron and flint on the ground beside her boot did she pull her arrow back to ready her shot. Looking around, she made sure no one was at an immediate range to notice the arrow that would soon fly passed into the building, directly adjacent from where she hid.

Looking straight with the arrow held back and the head blazing in a small fire did she then aim for the window. In the extension of her fingers did the arrow bounce off the bow string, flying straight passed the open glass-less window to land against the far wall as she guessed. Quickly repeating her actions to light another arrow did she then draw it back to fling another, and another with no one's attention to the small thud heard in the distance as she noted.

There was not the immediate notice of the fire growing bigger, as she caught on, but the whole building would definitely set fire soon but not soon enough. 

Lighting another arrow did (Your name), kneel on one knee to aim then directly to the far away tents some hundred feet away. Knowing a direct shot was impossible where she stood, she moved a little out from under the tall wooden patio where she hid under to aim her inflamed arrow suddenly upwards to the sky at an angle. Applying the needed pull back for the arrow to hit where she intended, she relaxed her hold to then lowly speak to herself.

"I know this is not an objective. But if these men see the smoke rising from that building and come quickly, they may just douse out the flames before they have a chance to grow... This will cause chaos and draw their attention to the enemy amongst them." On the reassurance of her decision did she then let go to launch her arrow in the air. 

Seeing the distant flame go up, barely even spotted from how far the arrow went flying, she watched as it then slowly turned to come down in an arch. Her eyes were kept pinned on that one arrow for it to reflect in her (Eye color) glistened orbs as she inhaled a slight breath at where it would impact the tents.

As the inflamed arrow's falling did the fire starter soon land direct on the tent of the troops to pierce through in a single shot in heavy impact. The sudden noise and sight caused a single distressed troop outside of the tent to run forth in a panic to where the arrow hit.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Running in to the tent as much to his shock did he see the arrow pierce straight through the sleeping troop's chest, the flame already igniting his corpse as on top of where the arrow pierced through did the tent begin to grow in a fire ring to spread.

To the yell did the commotion of the men start, one by one did they rush out their tents, some falling to slip on their boots or even pants as some tried to ready their weapons when two more arrows came flying down to other stray tents around. 

Seeing as how they would soon be attacked did (Your name) look back to the building across from her as she hid behind the crates, readying another arrow. Seeing the barely visible smoke not yet strong enough for Griffith or Casca to probably see enough to initiate their attack, the (Hair Color) haired girl then looked around for any ideas to gain their reinforcement's attention.

Looking up, did she see the view of a flag as then her eyes lit up in the thought of what then to do.

Quickly sparking the ends of her last arrow did she then aim her sights straight to the flag, high and tall enough to stand beyond the base for even Griffith or Casca possibly to see.

"This shit better work."

Letting her two fingers let go of the inflamed arrow did she watch it fly straight up in an angle to then successfully to her plan, pierce the flag waving proudly in the air above the building as the flag soon bore a burning hole of heat around to start. 

The slight blow of the wind was then felt as if by fate, did the gust ignite the flame to rise faster on the flag, igniting the flammable fabric at once to burn and set fire too as all eyes then turned, shocked to see.

"The- the flag!"

The turn of heads to the direction of where (Your name) was caused the girl to then quickly move positions, moving to rush back up the ramp from now being spotted as Judeau readied his daggers to throw to the approaching troops.

"J-Judeau! The flame isn't strong enough inside to burn the supplies! We need something to-"

"I got it, Guts, cover me-" Was the commander to their small unit's reply as on request did Guts with his weapon drawn, escort the blond down the ramp to guard his path to the yet-to-be on fire building.

Quickly drawing arrows did (Your name) then kick crates over to create a shield against the opening edge of the patio she stood upon where Judeau was once at. Crouching behind them did she then begin to aim her arrows to the head's of the men as they ran over, weapons drawn to the sight of Judeau and Guts in the open.

"WE HAVE INTRUDERS! KILL THEM!"

Letting go of an arrow did it make it's way through the skull of an unarmored knight in a ear piercing crack. Seeing their comrade fall to his death did the men around charge faster, seeing the archer on the patio of the second floor as they then yelled out.

"We have an archer above! Keep your heads dow-"

Having an arrow pierce through the speaking man's temple did the unarmored knights have fear suddenly pang their rapid beating hearts as they still sprinted forward. One man, moving to collide swords to a slab of iron of their enemy's weapon was shocked to even see such a person waving such a weapon as before he could make any further moves did Guts turned to decapitate him. 

Tearing them down one by one was their new objective to cover their commander as Judeau, reaching into his satchel took out an extra piece of iron and flint to ignite his lantern that was once hanging on his hip.

Hearing the ruckus of swords colliding with Guts' own did he know he had little time to do this before one of the men would soon break through (Your name) and Guts' guard to slice him like a pig. Going to the building's window did he see just where the crates were, inflamed and burning as he still saw the others in the room untouched by the flames as well. Tossing his lantern to hear the glass shattering break did a small wave of fire grow against the oil splashed onto the supplies. The fire grew higher and hotter as Judeau then withdrew his daggers to throw them to the faces and throats of the men Guts was fending off to help.

"We need to leave now!" Judeau yelled, seeing more men come their way, their swords raised in their hands as (Your name) let go of a few more arrows to pierce the open chest and heads of the unarmored knights running to their direction in chaos and war cries.

"There's so damn much..." She muttered, crouching behind the crates to draw another of her many arrows. 

Seeing more men approach, she aimed her sights to the closest of them to Judeau and Guts to successfully hit before taking cover again with a large exhale.

Seeing as how there was far too much for them too handle, the sudden fear of their capture or deaths entered their minds as (Your name), placing her bow securely on her back then drew her sword out to move down to help Guts defend as they backed away the troops one by one with a clash of their weapons to the other.

"HAAAAR!" Did a man scream, striking forth to (Your name) for his blade to clash against her own in a strike as she grit her teeth, holding her own against his strength.

Blocking another of his heavy swings to her chest did he then pull back to take another full swing towards her face until a dagger suddenly made it's way to pierce the man's throat. With a drop of his sword did the man fall to his death on the ground as (Your name), eyes wide to scene was yanked back by Guts to help her retreat back.

"COME ON-" 

~~~~~~~~~

"Ready your weapons. We charge on my signal." Griffith directed, seeing the flames of the flag capture his immediate attention as the sight reflected across his azure iris'.

The men around then on command unsheathed their swords or loaded in their crossbows to ready their orders.

Tightening his fists on the reins of his horse did the white haired male then raise his hand to then raise it high up. 

"Now! Attack through the back gates! Provide support to our fellow mercenaries inside and force your way through!" 

"YES SIR!" Was the unison reply of the band as they charged forward, Griffith following in the middle of his men as they made their way forth down the green hill. Their sword's were drawn, raised high up in their confidence to attack as the words of their leading commander's voice then made it's way into their ears as they raced forward head on. All of which went unbeknownst to the enemy inside. 

"Show absolutely no mercy! Break through and keep them at bay!"

The band, now starting to slowly gallop across the dark green pasture of the night was soon making their presence known with their war cry. A watchguard stood idly by, covered under a blanket with his armour and helmet on loosely as he looked back to see the men coming from behind with a look of deathly surprise before one of the band's crossbow bolts came clean to strike his chest.

~~~~~~~~~

"Ssss'cold. What a crummy night to be on patrol duty. I swear, not even no forest wolves are out on a night like this."

His dull eyes looked up to the dark trees, seeing distant lights start to illuminate within his base as his eyes squinted to the sight, standing next to his comrade unable to understand what that far away light was.

"Hn?" The guard next to him stood idle now, the sound of a bell tolling within the base made the hair's of his skin stand up as his eyes then widened. Realizing the sight of the light was in fact a fire, a dark scene of smoke wafting up from within the back side of the base was now spotted to their at first once unobservant eyes. "Enemies?!"

Within a sudden shot did an arrow come through the chest of one of the two patrolling men as the other looked back to his comrade in shock. Immediately seeing the forces of the enemy racing on horseback in a cavalry raid behind them, he then made the decision to try and save his own skin. 

Quickly turning on his heel did he sprint back towards the base, his voice shouting as loud as possible for the men, if still stationed on the watch tower, to possibly hear for his life's safety. "ENEMY RAIDERS! ENEMY RAIDERS TO THE NORTH!"

Casca's band continued their charge forward, her men holding their crossbows firm in their palm as one of her men then reloaded the arrow back to replace the one he had shot moments ago.

"CONTINUE ON! CONTINUE ON! KEEP THEM BUSY UP HERE AND WE WILL CIRCLE AROUND TO THE BACK TO FOLLOW GRIFFITH'S RETREAT!" Did the brunette yell her orders as she and her men raced forward on their horses to the closed front gates of the base. Readying their crossbows did they fire up for them to aim to the watchtower guards there, drawing immediate attention for the enemies inside.

"What?! Why the hell is the enemy behind us?!"

"There's an enemy raid?!"

Hustling around, the knights who were slow to emerge in the far front grabbed their swords the fastest they could within the base to see the crossbow bolts pierce the wood to certain parts of the watchtower above.

"ENEMIES TO THE NORTH! ENEMIES TO THE-"

The sound of the bell tolling of an attack then went silent as one of the unlucky men looked up to see the unsightly view of the man stationed at the bell had two of a crossbow's thin bolts through his abdomen for him to stop his words of caution.

"We have them at the front gates and in the back?!" One unarmored knight yelled, looking back to see all of the tents slowly consuming with fire to spread easily to the next, one by one as he internally panicked at the sight now. "Where's the General?!"

Looking forth and seeing his fellow comrades run into battle, the lone unarmored knight caught a glimpse of the outfit these bandits wore. A hawk feather adorned their chest or leather armor somewhere visible as he watched his fellow comrades heed battle to them on foot as they were on horseback. "The- the Band of the Hawk?" Turning his head did he see their commander, clad in silver and white as he heard the orders yelled out.

"Judeau, (Your name), Guts, retreat back to your horses now!" Griffith ordered as his sapphire pigmented orbs looked onwards to see the front northen gates forced open by Casca's troops, stirring up the men to face them now from the North and South attacks in a pincher move.

The unarmored knight's bloodied bodies flew left and right from the force of the band's swords, Corkus' blade slicing through chests as Rickert ducked left and right, weaving the bloodied arm or hand to come flying as he followed Pippin swinging around his spiked mace as both mercenaries were riding fast through on horseback. The large man cleared a straight path for them to ride, to Rickert's relief as he steadied his crossbow to the distanced unlucky knights to feel his bolt's deadly pierce.

Judeau, once running out of his daggers had then had his sword out, doing the same as any other man to defend as a sigh of relief also escaped his lips knowing Griffith and Casca's attack came right at the last possible moment to help them. Hearing Griffith's orders did he turn his head to see if (Your name) and Guts also heard, but to his dismay they were a bit of a distance away from him now in the heap of battle.

"Gotta get them-" Judeau voiced, moving to now sprint passed the men fighting and defending their base against the Hawks as when he could, he offered an assistance to a slice of their hind legs to help his comrades out, still making his way passed them all in the travel.

Guts and (Your name) were far behind, still swinging their swords to help defend the other as a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder to yank her back.

Almost swinging her sword in a turn did she stop when she came across the familiar green eyes of her friend a distressed state.

"God Judeau I almost-"

"We gotta go! Griffith's men will hold them off, we're the only one's without a horse to retreat so we gotta get out of here now!"

Swinging his greatsword to the sudden run on by a knight to them, Guts swiftly made his slab of iron go through the man's torso in a hefty swing before looking back to the other two. "Let's go."

It was a few steps in the other direction for the three of them to take as a thin sharp bolt suddenly made it's way to pierce the dirt ground in between Guts' and (Your name's) retreat with Judeau.

Looking to the crossbow bolt did the (Hair Color) haired girl then turn her attention to see in which the direction it came from, spotting a lone crossbowman northwest of them on the tall watch tower.

"I'll take him." She spoke confidently, putting her sword away to then withdraw her bow and arrow in it's hold on her back as Guts in return grabbed her arm to grip tightly.

"We don't have time, we have to-" Before he could finish his sentence, (Your name) moved to tackle the taller male to the ground as another bolt came to almost pierce him this time, embedding it's head to the dirt as Guts looked to it. "Fuck-"

"There's two crossbowmen. We won't retreat safely with them aiming to us. Judeau, leave now with Guts and secure the horses. I'll take them down and then quickly make my way back. That's all I'll do, no go!" (Your name) voiced as they moved to scatter from the ground quickly in case another bolt would welcome them. 

Hearing her words did Judeau give way to start his retreat as he waved his arm to signal Guts to follow quickly.

"It's her call, let's go Guts. We have no time to further decide."

Looking back to the (Hair Color) haired girl did she then watch as she moved behind a stray cart, taking cover from the crossbowmen's view as Judeau's voice rang in his ears again.

"Guts!"

With a forced turn of his head, he then moved to run with the blond, leaving (Your name) to hide behind the wooden cart next to a wall as there were numerous bags of grain stacked upon it to help shelter her body. Taking the chance to peek out did she see exactly where the first crossbowman was at in his exposed watchtower.

Drawing her arrow out did she then move to aim it to the crossbowman on the left of the north watchtower as he in return searched for where she was, to which he scanned all around for. The darkness of the night did not help her see but what did, was the glow of the large fire consuming the tents nearby to help gain her confidence to aim her mark.

Setting her eyes on his helmetless head to see him look elsewhere for her did she then draw her arrow slowly with the pull of her bowstring. Setting her aim steady did she then let go of her arrow for it to fly through and up in an extreme whiz, her sights never left his form. Having the archer's eyes turn in a late reaction to see the arrow coming to him did his head and body suddenly fly back against the wooden wall behind him with the force as the arrow pierced his throat in a gruesome depiction of blood to gush down.

Seeing one of her target's eliminated did the girl then turn her attention to where the other crossbowman was to see he was gone from the opposite watchtower.

"What the-"

A bolt suddenly piercing the bag of grain in front of her, making her head then quickly duck in fear as she realized he moved positions to get a better aim on her when she revealed where she was with that shot. The sound of the grains falling on the wooden cart picked her ears to remind her of his almost deadly precise shot to her as she then cursed under her breath.

"Fuck fuck... I have to move. If I peek out here to aim, he'll take my head off before I could do the same to him..."

As she kept her head down with the numerous sounds of battle and cries of pain were heard, did she then turn her attention to some other crates, covered by a large dark brown tarp tied down on each side by a rope and nailed to the ground. The offer of cover was next to a large tent as she looked to see the others that were less than thirty feet away still on fire, slowly spreading in chaos to each other one as she concluded it wouldn't reach the one she was closest to immediately.

Making the decision, she then sprinted to the cover, her cloak flowing quickly behind her in her quick dash as she heard a bolt pierce the ground behind her in which she tread.

With a huff of a released breath did she make it to slide behind the crates covered in the tarp, her back to the wooden items as she stood behind a tent as well to cast the crossbowman's view of which side she will aim out of for him to question. 

On the other side towards the back of the base did the doors to the building of in which was on fire filled with the needed supplies then swung open harshly. A man running out with his shield on fire and now in the open then flung the shield he used to escape the flames across the dirt ground as he made his way to take off his helmet with his gloves. Flinging the item across the ground as well from the heat of the metal that was on his head did he turn to cast his eyes around, breaths of air reaching his lungs from being in the building with most of the air taken away from him as he then heard his fellow underlings speak. 

"General! there's the General! He's alive!"

"G-General! We're under attack!"

A knight voiced, making his way to his position next to the almost burned alive lead man as the taller male then walked to a body of one of his men on the floor.

"I can see that god damnit! Get your shit together and kick these bandits out or you'll be facing a punishment far worse than the death these men can offer you!" Reaching down to the corpse of his knight did he grab the sword the man held to use as his own weapon. 

Swinging it suddenly to a horse with one of the band's mercenaries riding atop, did the animal fall with it's hind leg slashed as the man ontop had in return his leg crushed from it being under the eight hundred pound animal.

"No no no!" Was the mercenary's cry as the General stepped forth to stab the Hawk member's throat, ending the male's life as another knight then ran beside to the General.

"General! It's disastrous! The provisions and tents are burning!" He reported as the General looked to him with a hateful deep glare.

"I can see that! Hurry and carry all of which you can save out of there!"

"B-but the wind carried the fire faster than we expected... If we aren't careful, the tailwind may spread it to the other men's tents if we're insi-" The General grabbed the knights throat, bringing him forward as he grit his teeth.

"DISPATCH THE DAMNED CAVALRY! SEND OUT OUR MEN AGAINST THESE FLUNKIES AND GET THE DAMN SUPPLIES ALL OF WHICH YOU CAN SAVE!" He threw the knight back as he scrambled to stand. Holding his sword with a clenched grip, the General then looked to the chaos of battle in which shouldn't have been possible to happen. "If we let a bunch of mercenaries do this to us and get away with it, the knights will be disgraced!"

"Y-yes sir!"

~~~~~~~~~

"What?!" Knights gasped all around as they panicked even more from the hawk's advancement of the pincher attack just moments ago to both sides as even now with most of their retreat did they still do a hefty damage.

"The General said to carry out all of the supplies we can save from the tents!"

"What?! We'll die!"

"We have to or he'll kill us either way!"

Wanting to protest against the orders, the men, looking to the knight in which gave them the order then turned to sprint to where the tents were that haven't caught fire yet.

"God damnit, there aren't a lot of supplies in here!"

"It's our supplies of water and food we stored ourselves!" One voiced, forcing the other to drop their swords to run in to the tent as they started to then haul out the crates of of their own supplies for survival.

The Hawk's were on the retreat as is, letting the men focus only on their priorities at first hand to get any supplies out for their survival at this point.

Having the men move to front tent did one have their eye's widen to their discovery.

"E-explosives?! We had explosives in this one?!"

Having the knight's turn their heads in the direction of that one knight's observation, did the man start to quickly grab what he can to get it away from any travelling specks of fire to travel within the wind to them possibly. Other knights went to assist him for all of their live's sake to get the explosives far away as possible as (Your name) hidden behind the crates then furrowed her brows at their words she got to listen in on.

Still taking cover to the crossbowman above did she place her hand on the end flap of the tart to lift it, seeing the crates she took cover behind were in fact explosives as well. Having her palms grow sweaty as her heart palpitated on the sight, peeking her head around to the other side did she see the fire in sparks spreading slowly to the tents she was close by in which were the knights were taking out the supplies hurriedly.

Turning on her heel did she then decide to make a run for it as she heard Griffith's words far away of retreat to the mercenaries.

"Now turn back! The Hawks turn back! Retreat now!"

As her breath escaped her lungs on each frantic step she take away from the scene did a man's voice suddenly find it's way to her ears.

"The- the gunpowder for the canno-!"

In all one distinct rupture did an explosion go off, sending (Your name) flying forward in a blazing heap behind her to push her lithe body in the air. Raising her hands in the panic did she found herself landing hard into ground in a roll to finally then land on her side as the smoke and smell of the gun powder exploded wafted the air. There was a ringing of her ears in her head as the men's supplies they tried to save all scattered in debris and bone of the men that were unfortunate to be too close by.

Picking up her head with a hard cough did she place her forearms on the dirt, lifting her sore and flopped around upper torso up to try and crawl to slowly get the strength and focus to stand. Ears ringing loud as her vision was clouded, the girl then turned her head back to see the knight's body on fire and laying upon the ground in a heap of the chaos. Men ran, their limbs still on fire from the excess sparks to fly as she turned her attention back forward to stand with all of her strength to begin running, even if she couldn't quite hear at the moment.

Coughs made it's way up through her body and out her mouth as she moved passed the blood piles of limbs or men to lay on the ground from the Hawk's doing. Seeing the gate still open, she carried herself finally out, slightly scathed but still fully in tact as she then made her way to run to the slight upper hill towards the forest where their horses should be. Having her boots trample upon the grassy hill as her breath went out in puffs of a pant, her (Eye Color) eyes peered up to enter the forest as her eyes then searched around.

The Hawks had already evacuated quickly, their horses and the sounds of their departure were long gone as even the ruckus caused by Casca's unit to the north of the base was also long retreated as fast as their horse's could do damage then carry them away.

"Whe- where's my damn horse?!" She yelled to herself looking around in the midst of her panic as the sudden sound of a horse's hooves then came to reverberate throughout her senses. Turning her head did she then see Guts, travelling fast to her on horseback as he had a lead to her horse following behind himself in the gallop through the trees. "Guts!" 

Moving to make his way to her as she ran to him, he then pulled his horse's reins to stop running as he yelled the command out loud to yield. Undoing the lead tied from (Your name's) horse to his own, he watched as the girl quickly made her way to saddle up on top in a haste. Seeing her completely situated as well as the view of the base they were just within mostly on fire, he then snapped the reins of his horse to start turning to the other direction.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Doing the same, she raced behind him to slowly make her way to follow, going to a lone clearing of the trees for a moment as she heard the river right next to them stream in the trickles of water.

"Where's Judeau?" She asked aloud, looking to his back as she couldn't see his facial features to possibly make out what transpired in the moments of their evacuation. Blood trickled from his sword strapped to his back to her attention as she rode to follow the male to where their band rode to.

"He was ordered to be in the front when we reunited with Griffith briefly. I stayed behind offering to be the rear guard to also keep an eye on your return and he allowed it. In that time, I had your horse with me and was waiting for your ass to get outta there. What the hell took you so long?"

Upon hearing the news did (Your name) look onwards to relay to him all of which happened. Her hood flying back to reveal her (Hair Length) (Hair Color) hair against the wind blowing to them as they rode.

"There was a damn explosion. Some gun powder for the cannons I believe caught fire and sent my ass flying elsewhere. Everyone was running around so much trying to also put out the fires that I went unspotted and left. Damn my head's killing me though."

There was a small silence as they rode fast, cutting through trees to catch up to the retreat formation of the band as Guts then furrowed his brows lightly.

"Thought I heard that shit. Can't believe you got outta there in one piece."

"Kh, me either."

Riding throughout the forest did the pair weave their way around the dark trees, (Your name) following Guts' lead throughout to completely trust his sense of where he was going as the wind whizzed passed them both sharply. The sound of their horses hooves along with their slight pants of their upstart heartbeats of retreating and making it back to the band was heard as soon, in some few moments did they see the slight glow of the torches ahead lit to know they've soon caught up. 

"They're they go! Haha, we made it Guts!" (Your name) grinned triumphantly as she snapped the reins of the horse loudly for the animal to keep it's pace up from cutting through the forest trees to make their way to the band. Reaching behind her back did she unclasp her bow to place it on the side of her horse's saddle to secure there if she needed to reach for it fast. 

Hopefully she wouldn't have to.

~~~~~~~~~ 

(Your name's) P.O.V

We rode fast throughout the woods, the sound of the hooves of our horses hitting our ears with each thump. Cutting through the many trees of the woods and not taking the straight road path was a good idea to catch up, but also a dangerous one.

Upon arriving to the band did some heads turn to see our arrival, looking back to us calmly as me and Guts gave them a nod to continue on. 

The look on their faces were that of relief to possibly see that we weren't the enemy, but upon to see their eyes relax did that state turn to one of straight fear suddenly.

"T-they're coming behind! They've caught up! Ride on! Ride on!"

Fucking shit, are you god damn kidding me?!

Turning my head did I see the distanced waves of light of possibly the enemy torches as I couldn't make out just how many men were soon to gain on us in their cavalry unit. Not being able to go faster from being the direct back of the band's retreat, I then grit my teeth.

What the hell can we do? If they just shot us in the back we're done for. Holding the reins of my horse tighter, I tried to think of a way we could possibly defend ourselves to their upcoming attack soon to come as I scratched my head for any ideas to help.

Looking forward, I then saw as the men in front of us had shields to the side of their horses as we rode, to my immediate surprise. 

Those could definitely help. 

"Hey! Let us have those shields to help the retreat! They probably have crossbows!" I ordered as the men on horseback in front of us in return looked back questionably, as if saying with their eyes, 'fuck no.'

"Give it-" Guts aburptly commanded with his deep voice, riding up to the men as on the order did the men unlatch their shields on their sides to then hand to Guts without question. Taking the shields did he then slowly pull his horse's reins to slow a bit down, coming back to where I was behind the men riding forward. 

Handing me the shield did I then place it on my back for him to do so as well as we readied ourselves for the oncoming attack. Guts' sword was ready in hand as I then heard him speak of a plan possibly.

"We are the rear guard-"

"-No you are." I corrected as he turned his head to me at my interjection of his sentence for him to see my grin.

"If I am, you are too. We have to ensure the band retreats fully."

I then groaned lightly, knowing either way we would have to defend the men in front by us being in the back no matter how we looked at it. 

Hearing the upcoming hooves did we start to hear the enemie's war cries as they slowly started to gain on us.

"Let's get these bastards!" One yelled for the others to follow in a rousing chaotic out for blood crowd.

Sounded like they're getting even closer...

Looking back to the yells was I suddenly shocked to see the first knight approach us, sword raised as he was closest to gain on Guts with his body standing up above the saddle on his horse to speed up. 

"One behind you Guts! Right side!" I cautioned as I watched Guts then move to swing his greatsword to the side of him, his sword having a greater reach to the knight before the man could even reach his own blade.

"Shit!" He cursed, deflecting Guts' swing as he backed up for a moment to steady his grip again to try and go forward on his horse.

Moving to grab my bow and take out an arrow did I then aim it straight to my right where Guts was the few feet away from me as we rode side by side. Turning my aim to the chest of the knight, I watched as he came forth to Guts again to raise his sword as I then let go of my arrow, watching the man fly back from the force penetrating his armor for him to fall and tumble painfully upon the dirt ground.

I looked back, seeing the cause of his body rolling making some men trip upon with their horse for their body to in result, go flying forward in a few feet of a tumble. 

"Good shot." I heard Guts breathe out, his head turned to me as I saw his eyes as I then gave him a nod before reaching behind me for another arrow.

Fuck...I don't have that much left...

My horse rode forward by itself on command to follow the band's retreat as I turned my whole body to face Guts and the other enemy knights behind us now approaching daringly fast again with fervor in their horse's gallop.

Two approached the middle of me and Guts as I aimed to the one a little behind the other while Guts got ready to swing his blade with his one arm, a strength he possessed that I could never hope to have nor understand with such a weapon.

Letting go of my arrow seeing as how I couldn't dare possibly miss, I struck his skull as I quickly darted my eyes away, not wishing to see the overflow of blood gushing out as his body soon he fell limp off his horse with a noticeable thud to our attention. Guts on the other hand had no problem swinging forcefully hard to chests once they were in a good enough position. The force definitely threw the men off balance, as they couldn't dare recover fast enough for Guts' swing to their heads to be blocked.

The enemies maintained a one by one approach almost as their horses couldn't dare all fit with riding too close to the other to also swing their swords. It made it further easier for us to take them down each time one or two made an approach to try.

Looking to the group of knights I watched as their numbers dwindled before a shot of a crossbow's arrow flew passed us both in a horrible attempted aim, but yet effectively drawing fear.

"CROSSBOWS!" I warned to all as I couldn't quit see which horseman had it for how far they were and how dark the path presented us to be.

Holding my bow to the front of me did I then completely turn my body to face the front, not wanting my head pierced with those arrows and wanting all my limbs intact, I silently hoped this shield could stop it from piercing through.

Hearing the fast approach of a horse did I look to see a knight coming straight to me. Raising his sword, he then quickly swung to my chest as I hastily unsheathed my sword to block in a small clank of them to press against eachother before he drew it back fast.

"HAAAR!" The knight swung again, making me almost want to back up my body on my horse to almost risk falling in the avoidance of his attack as I tried my best to block again. 

Seeing him strike forward two more times, I watched him draw his blade back significantly high into the air as I quickly lifted my left leg to kick him in the chest for him to fall off his horse. His back fell to the ground with a thud as then there was the piercing shot of a crossbow's bolt to hit the edge of my wooden shield harshly.

My breath lightly panted out from my lips as I turned my head to look slightly behind myself and up barely to see the head of the thin bolt sticking out through the shield that the width of was far larger than my body to cover. 

He was aiming to my head...

"Fucking shit-" I voiced, understanding the crossbowman's objective entirely. "Guts! They're distracting us with a fight for the crossbowman to get a good aim on us! Watch out!"

On accordance did another knight come up to swing to Guts, having him now locked in battle I quickly took out one of the few arrows I had to load my bow back and aim to where the crossbowman was in the group. Seeing him aim his weapon to Guts to wait for a good shot since he had a possibility of even shooting his own man, I kept my aim steady as I then suddenly watch him turn his attention to me with his weapon.

My eyes widened as I quickly let go of my arrow as he too let go of his bolt in a trigger shot.

Ducking my head as fast as I could to also turn back around, I felt the bolt pierce the other top side of my shield for it to luckily miss me as I then quickly looked back, seeing my arrow I shot pierce the man's throat for him to slowly roll off his horse to his impending trample upon. Keeping my eyes on the enemies with slight pants escaping my lips did I see another crossbowmen ready his weapon now to take the place of the other.

Fucking shit!

I heard the bone crackling gush of Guts finishing off the knight that was closest to him as I looked, trying to formulate what I could possibly do now. 

"They have another crossbowman, keep your head down!" I ordered as Guts whipped his head back forward, holding his sword to his side.

Looking onward, I watched as the band's retreat was getting further away thanks to our efforts. Keeping my horse's speed next to his own, I looked to Guts slightly, trying to think of what we could possibly try now.

As the band in front of us got further away, I looked to their retreating forms to see some heads turn back, looking to us with scared expressions before turning back forward to follow the rest of their retreat.

Snapping the reins of my horse, I heard the fellow knights begin to move up again towards our backs.

"Shit, again? These guys just don't let up." 

Placing my bow back on the side of my horse, I then unsheathed my sword, looking down to the shadows of the men riding up as I readied myself to take on another fight.

Adrenaline coursed through my body as I squeezed the hilt of my blade, waiting for the right moment for this knight to come closer enough for me to turn to swing in his range.

As my sword collided to his abdomen, the dent of his armor was felt on my blade as I quickly pulled back to block his oncoming swing before jabbing my blade through his upper shoulder in a quick attack after.

At the feel of my blade hitting it's mark, I pulled my bloodied sword back as I suddenly heard the shot of an bolt fling with the crossbow.

Turning back forward, I heard the unmistakable cry of my horse before I suddenly was launched forward in the force of my horse tumbling to collapse. My eyes widened, my sword falling from my hand as for the second time today, I was met with the hard cold welcome of the dirt ground to my body to have me land on my torso in a heap of dust in my wake.

I had my senses still, my head picking up quickly to see Guts on accordance, swing to fully make contact with a knight's side painfully still on horseback. I watched the blood drip from his sword as the man fell only forward limply only to scare his horse, causing the animal to misstep and fall harshly onto the ground as one other knight then came rushing forward ahead of the group far behind him. 

As Guts made his way to me on the ground, I watched as he pulled the reins of his horse, stopping the chase to turn around and face the knight as the rest was soon to come in a moment's notice. I felt the sting of the scrapes burn my skin from the impact the ground had on my arms as I quickly reached back pull my shield off as it was hindering how fast I needed to move and help defend Guts.

Seeing my bow had landed a few feet away from where I was as it probably flew off my poor horse, I too also saw my sword as I quickly moved to run to grab both items before sprinting to a tree to begin to take out one of the last three arrows I had. My chest heaved lightly from the slight panic igniting in my body.

"HAAA! TAKE THIS!" One knight upon the horse yelled, swinging his sword directly to Guts as I heard the clanks and huffs of him to try and get a strike on him as they encircled one another on horseback.

I felt my hands were shaky, placing my arrow on the bow string to pull it back as I let out a deep breath before turning out of my cover behind the tree to aim.

My eyes widened, seeing the knight successfully make contact to slice the side of Guts' arm as I quickly steadied myself on one knee to aim to the man.

Letting go too quickly for my own good, I saw as the arrow did nothing but to clank off the side of his helmet for him to, in result, look to me at my missed shot. 

Fuck.

His face contorted to be one of pure anger as before he could ride to me did Guts' sword come swinging clear through his throat to decapitate him.

I watched then as Guts had his mouth open, harsh huffs of breath escaped his lips as beads of sweat dripped down his cheek from all the phsycial effort and toll his body was taking to fight on horseback and continuously. Getting off his horse and slapping the behind of it for it to scurry, I watched as Guts readied his stance for the upcoming few knights we still had to face. 

"W-wait, are you okay?" I asked alarmed, seeing his arm drip with blood down his bicep as without looking to me gave me a nod.

"Just a small graze, barely even that. He didn't get me good enough. Stay on guard, 'cause here the last few bastards come."

Even if it was just a few, a few could do a lot, and it only took one man to deliver a faithful blow to us both.

Readying myself this time, I inhaled slowly, steadying my sweating palms to wipe on my clothing as I brought my hand up to take my second to last arrow to begin aiming to the men approaching us. I felt my calloused fingers and palm slightly sting as I kept my fingers steady.

Seeing the men stop their pursuit at once now from their path being blocked by the horse's bodies and even two of the knight's deceased men, Guts was able to stand securely head on to them as I watched the few men behind on horseback throw their torches to the ground, accepting the invitation to fight. 

Seeing the crossbowman, I readied my aim to his throat as he pulled up, his weapon aimed in hand as before he could even place his finger on the trigger, I let go of my arrow to see his body fly off his horse with a painful choked wail.

Well, there goes my position as well.

The knights around looked shocked, immediately getting off their horses to try and come to us on foot now seeing as how the horses couldn't possibly cross the path now, without Guts chopping them all down if they tried. I then readied last arrow quickly to aim to one of the three men approaching Guts on foot.

Seeing one of the knight's was unarmored, I made my aim to his thigh before letting my fingers extend out to feel the arrow fly quickly forward to penetrate his skin.

"AAARGH! SOMEONE FUCKING GET THAT BLASTED ARCHER!" He fell to his back, his thigh up slightly in the pain of the arrow stinking out of his limb caused as I watched Guts begin his fight to one of the two knights who now still pursued him.

There's...still many here...at least ten now coming forth.

How the hell will we make it out of here alive?

~~~~~~~~~

(Third Person) P.O.V

Griffith and his men now succesfully exiting the forest, rode back towards the large bridge that would cross the valley below them to their successful evasion. The clearing was fast compared to the expanse of trees they were just under. Being so far in front of the Hawk's escape to lead them, Griffith, once making it to the entrance of the fairly large and sturdy bridge raised his hand in signal to halt before crossing.

With a pull of the reins did the horse's then let out a hefty neigh in the expanse of suddenly stopping their fast gallop.

The men, seeing as how they had not a single enemy in pursuit in this clearing then cheered, seeing their leader unscathed and unharmed as well to their internal victory.

"Griffith!" A mercenary shouted, as the men cheered gleefully. "What a success! Well done Captain!" The mercenary smiled as numerous men raised their fist in the air for a triumphant cry, all while their lead commander's eyes peered around to the scene.

Immediatly getting off his horse, did he then see another underling mercenary get off on accordance to come aid his side.

"What of our losses?" Griffith then asked, raising his hands to take off his shined helmet as his stark light eyes looked to the male as other men then started to get off their horses to stretch and await further instructions.

"Actually, doesn't look too bad sir."

Griffith looked ahead seeing the last mercenaries ride in forth from behind as the men on horseback soon cleared a path for him to walk and inspect his men arriving.

"The rear guard you stationed held out well. The enemy didn't seem to have a chance to snap at our behind!" He exclaimed as Griffith looked to the men arriving up, sweat beading down their forehead from the probably heat of their light armor against their skin.

"Judeau, did (Your name)-" Griffith started to look to the blond on horseback as he then turned his attention to the men arriving last on horseback. 

"Sir! Sir!"

Griffith kept his gaze on the man, seeing him fumble quickly to get off of his horse to then sprint to the white haired man to report any news as most cleared the way for him to come.

Panting from the weight of adrenaline and fear that was just moments ago coursing his body, he then stood up straight to gather his breath to speak.

"-Sir! I am here to report that the enemy in pursuit of us was drawn back by both rear guards. I-... I wouldn't also expect their return."

"Where are they?" He questioned as the mercenary then was taken aback by the sheer demanding tone of their captain to take.

"A-ah, a few meters before the end of the forest. But sir, we were in pursuit of many men, at least more than twenty. You are not thinking of going back, are you?" The mercenary in return questioned as Griffith then moved to quickly make his way back to his horse without another word to the mercenary.

"Everyone, saddle up. I need any crossbowmen upfront."

"Yes sir." Was the unison reply heard.

~~~~~~~~~

(Your name's) P.O.V

"Fucking shit! They don't stop comin'!" I huffed out swinging my sword to a knight's arm as Guts did the same, swinging his sword to the said knight's chest for it to finally strike the bastard.

The blood from the strike launched out to my face as I shut my eyes, pulling back to wipe my face with the slight droplets with my sleeve as I almost gagged. 

Repulsive. 

The crimson liquid stained my upper sleeve as I then spat onto the ground, making sure none also got in my mouth. 

Looking back for a moment, I watched as the path behind us was completely quiet and cleared. The feeling of the band being able to retreat fully and successfully brought a slight ease into my heart as I then looked forward to the knights remaining, swords up in their grasp as they slowly came forth step by step. My bow was to my back as I thought that it would be useless to how quickly these men were coming at us in the bunches.

"WATCH OUT!" Guts screamed suddenly as a crossbow's fast bolt came to deeply graze my side, the easily cut fabric of my tunic and leather armor of my waist was torn open with the blood to soon seep down in the sting of pain as I quickly came down to my knees to hold my side of the shock.

"G-aghh....fucking shit-" I cursed, feeling the liquid seep through my fingers as I quickly then turned to try to stand to will my way to hide behind the cover of a large tree. Once there, I quickly on the ground with a thud to the pain, turning to draw the dagger on my thigh to then reach down to cut around the end of my pants swiftly, I quickly then held the fabric to my wound as I grit my teeth tightly.

I looked on, slowly willing myself to stand as I heard Guts at his battle. Turning out of the cover, I saw Guts take on yet another knight as I watched as the man with crossbow came forth to me by the trees. Fumbling to quickly grab my sword, I swung to him as best I could with my wound throbbing only for him to weave easily, pulling his head and body back as when my sword missed it's shot, he quickly made a kick to my palm to disarm me and kick my chest, having me lose my balance to then fall to my knees harshly with my hands on the ground, the bloodied cloth I used for my side long discarded to the dirt.

I heard the clank of my sword land elsewhere on the floor as I quickly tried to then grab my dagger to my thigh. 

Holding his crossbow in his right palm did he quickly pull his left fist back to clock my right cheek with it before I could draw the dagger. The force sending me back onto the grassy floor within the trees as I coughed, my head back against the grass as my eyes were shut in the agony of that hard punch. The pain reverberated throughout my face and body as I turned my head aside, seeing my sword a little ways away from me to my dismay. The taste of my metallic flavored blood was brought to my tongue as I slowly brought my head to turn to look up at the repulsive sight of the blurred knight, my vision a little estranged as I felt then the sudden feeling of wetness come down to my top lip.

My nose must be bleeding. 

Another cough made it's way up my throat as averting my (Eye Color) eyes up did I see the knight stand before me, just this time with a crossbow bolt through his eye to my surprise. 

The sudden sound of a gallop of horse's hooves caught my immediate attention to try and turn my head aside. Moving to slowly get up did I see the sight of the band, crossbows in hand of Casca's unit to come forth fast as I quickly kept my eyes on there ride passed letting them take over to assist Guts and finish off the remaining knights with a bolt to their body. I watched as with their speed to run did the horses easily jump over the piles of corpses to make their way through harshly on the hooves.

"Ah..." I lightly groaned to the harsh stinging of my side with my movements. Sweat beaded down my temples as I forced myself to roll to my side from laying upon the grass with the force of that punch prior to try to stand. My stance faltered a bit to walk as I shuffled back to the road to grab my sword upon the sight. Sheathing the weapon to my hip with a small click, I held my waist with a bit of pressure to stop the wound from bleeding excessively as I felt my side was drenched in my blood. Raising my other arm did I use the sleeve of my shoulder to wipe the blood droplets from my face, probably smearing it a little into my skin as my breathing started to pick up in noticable pants.

I do not doubt I looked to be monstrous. With the knight's blood dried also on my face as well as my own nose bleed, I am sure I looked like something out of a nightmare. 

I could barely focus to the matter of our riders coming, seeing the band ride defiantly to take aim on Casca's command all but made me dizzy to the whole commotion now as I looked down to the dirt ground to possibly focus my attention, feeling some stray droplets drip onto the dirt as I then wiped my nose again for it to finally stop.

Spitting the blood I tasted in my mouth, I then felt my breath still unable to stop panting out through my lips.

Feeling the pinging of my heartbeat start to pick up, my body then started to feel as I had ran a mile more so. The pounding of my organ reaching my throat as I felt the blood on my lips of it's metallic flavor coat my muscle lightly as I then spat once more on the ground to see quit a bit still in my saliva.

"Haah.......haah...hah-" I exhaled deeply, feeling my heart rate pick up more so as I kept my hand on my side to apply pressure as I slowly began to feel lethargic and quite slow. I could barely make out the yells and voices as I then picked my eyes up to see Guts go to his horse that had returned faithfully to my surprise of his whistle. He looked uninjured, thank the heavens.

Feeling my strength soon begin to leave my body, I began to turn my head to anything that could possibly offer me a sort of relief to standing.  
Slowly moving to shuffle to a tree close to me, I pressed my back to it for the leverage I so needed as I let a sigh of relief escape my lips for the sheer turn of events. The hard wood pressed into me as I let my head tilt back, a head pain forming from probably being punched as I then slowly moved my eyes around.

The sudden noise of a horse coming close to me made my (Eye Color) eyes slowly pick up to see the large cream colored animal still before me with it's rider peering down to me. His familiar stark blue eyes assessed my form before speaking.

"Here, grab hold." Griffith offered, his armored hand held out as I, with the strength I could muster, moved to take it for him to pull me up easily. Having me settle to sit behind him on the saddle, I felt the dizziness of my mind become more apparent as I half closed my eyes, hearing his words. "They could have reinforcements come through any moment! Let's depart!"

There was the snapping of the reins of Griffith's horse to lead his band now away back down the path of the forest. My body lightly jumped at each fast gallop the horse ran through as I moved my arms to his waist, thinking I might fall off for a moment.

"Let's go!" I heard a mix of Judeau and Casca's voice to speak and further command as I then willed myself to open my eyes fully, feeling my (Hair Color) hair whip in the speed to the wind as I placed my forehead on his back to shield my eyes. His armor was cold against my skin.

"Why'd... you come back?" I questioned with a breath leaving my lips heavily to the movement of the horse and my body. There was a few moments of a deep pause before I heard his distinct voice.

"Don't speak, you'll bite your tongue off." Was his reply instead as I didn't mind, instead my focus being to my eyes wanting to shut to sleep as I slowly began to, seeing as how it was almost so inviting, so dark within the forest as well as I kept my sense of listening maintained but not so entirely focused as I faded in and out slightly. 

My hands were kept around his waist, feeling the cold bite of his armor against me as I then heard his head turn with the sound of his helmet some moments later of riding.

"Have you been hurt?" Griffith turned his head to ask lowly and alertly as I then opened my eyes, never even knowing I had closed them if I'm honest. "Your hands are bloodied."

"My side...was grazed by a bolt...deeply." Speaking offered a bit of pain, so I quickly shut my lips. I held my breath a bit to try to hold back my pain somehow for a moment.

Griffith then looked ahead quickly, his voice almost startling me to how urgent it was.

"Faster! (Your name's) been injured!" He yelled as in some faster speeds of of the horse's to manage, we soon were making it out of the forest in a few minutes time. Emerging passed the trees, some men next to him spoke back to abide his command as we continued on still.

My eyes wanted to close again, the heaviness weighing down as I brought my vision down to look to my clothing to see the blood stains coating my sides as if I bathed in a pool of blood itself. 

Damn, this does not look nor feel good...

Within the sound of the rushing horses did my eyes slowly peer back up to see the grassy clearing enter my view. The forest left with it's dark expand once over us as the sound of cheerful cries of the band, probably waiting for Griffith's and Casca's unit, entered my ears.

"Yeahaaa! Griffith made it!" They all exclaimed, the mercenaries standing by on an incline of a hill as we approached. The men before us were all on horseback looking to be as if they were ready to attack if Griffith ordered it so with crossbows, archers and swordsmen all stationed in a certain order and feet away from the other to prepare.

Good thing we were no longer being followed.

With the pull of the reins did Griffith stop for a mere moment to then direct orders, lifting his chin to look on to his band once more coming together.

"We will not be able to return to the base tonight. Instead, across that bridge lay an abandoned castle's grounds due to past wars. We will settle up there as our new base." Turning his head did he look now to a different part of the crowd of mercenaries. "Corkus, Pippin, I need you two men, if uninjured and capable to travel back to camp and tell the rest where to head now. Here is the map." 

As the men filed in on horseback around from following did Corkus pull his reins to approach Griffith. His eyes peered to me for a moment, a distasteful view was brought to my own vision before he reached his hand out to then take the map. Looking over it for a moment, memorizing almost how to get back to where we were before turning his head, he then saw Pippin approach next to him with the few trots of his large horse.

"Let's go Pippin. We'll see you there Griffith." Corkus reassured before snapping the reins of his horse to go to a certain direction of the clearing of these hills.

"Everyone else, our next destination will be that of our new base establishment, upon the abandoned castle up ahead. I need my top medic to be there with me upon arrival. Casca," he then suddenly called as I looked to see the women pull up on her horse's reins.

"Yes sir?"

"Take some men and go to the end of this retreat with the rear guard. Make sure to stay partly longer to make sure we are not being followed. You are only to return across the draw bridge after you have concluded we weren't."

I then heard her commanded, "yes sir." 

Snapping the reins again, I felt the go of the horse immediately gallop on the grassy clearing forward. Blinking my eyes, I looked onwards to the long bridge we approached, the wind's slightly stinging my sting in small waves everytime I moved my head to see where we were going. "Here, give me your bow and arrows. I will strap them to my horse. You won't be needing them here on out." I heard him suddenly speak again as I in return reached behind me to unclasp my arrow's hold to hand to him before giving him my bow.

I watched as he placed it on the side of horse calmly, my arrow's hold going into his satchel that sat on the side of the horse as my bow hung from a clasp he placed around it, connecting it to his saddle.

The stretch and expand of the giant bridge we approached soon made me feel a little nauseous to even see how high we were going to cross. Coming forth to the bridge did Griffith slow the reins down for us to gently begin crossing. The want to look down suddenly crossed me as I heard the men follow behind us subtly. The sound of the hooves over the compacted hard wood hit my ears as I then suddenly felt chills run up my body.

"Where...where's Guts?"

There was a certain deepening pause between us before I heard his voice reply.

"He is the rear guard. He seemed fit to ride and stay stationed there with Casca. He will be the last to file in, do not worry, they will be fine."

My fingers, feeling stiff and cold to the slight wind made me extend my fingers out to stretch as I felt the dried blood crinkle on one of my hands. A sudden wave of fatigue came across me as I then quickly blinked my eyes. Noticing suddenly that my balance was faltering, I felt my body give way to the right side as I didn't have the strength to pull my body upwards back on the saddle fully before my impending fall.

I knew I was going to fall, even straight off the bridge probably but still, sleep welcomed me while my strength all but left. I felt as if my body was shutting down and I had absolutely no control. I had no say, as almost all at once my will had left too.

I felt my body tip, my hands leaving Griffith's side as my body undoubtedly was now falling off the horse. My (Hair Color) hair went against my cheeks with the tip of my body, my eyes half open as a breath of air left my lips.

In the next moment I felt the cold pressed on grip of Griffith's hand grab my right arm. His calculating eyes peered down to me as I was half way off his horse even as we rode across this bridge for a moment before pulling me back up behind him with no effort. I felt some of my strength return for me to wake up as he placed the arm he held of mine around his waist.

"Stay awake, we are almost there." He ordered as I in return took in a large breath to help wake up. The cold air went up into my body as I then heard the hooves of the horse's soon trample no longer on hard wood but on dirt as Griffith then snapped the reins again. 

My eyes peered around to help arouse my senses. The sight of the castle coming into my view as my eyes lightly widened to the sight just a few more meters away.

It felt almost an eternity to now go across this long dirt path up the large hill towards the castle. My eyes never left the large heap of dark stone. It looked as if it were indefinitely touched by war the closer we got. Many parts of the once mighty standing fortress crumbled in parts as all that mostly stood was the main building of the keep, some standing towers around, the entrance gate of the draw bridge we now approached with the moat still under as well as the baily, where outside we would mostly make our camp. 

Feeling the immense need to close my eyes, I was focused to listening to my surroundings instead to the throbbing pain of my side as upon opening them to the sound of voices did I see us begin to cross the draw bridge to the castle.

"Wow, now close up, this place was magnificent."

"So huge, I think this is a great new base site."

The men behind us spoke as we continued to trod our way in. Griffith seemed confident this place was surely unused but as soon as we entered the baily, he pulled the horse's reins to come to a stop to then look back to the band coming behind him. I peered around where we stood on horseback, the inside of the castle catching my sight completely to see just what could have transpired in the past war to have taken place here. Crumbling towers around the castle of where archers would typically be depicted horrific scenes of crumbling rock to fall all around to piles where we now were treading.

"I need a unit to go in there and clear out any squatters. Any and all findings, report back to me." Griffith suddenly spoke, pulling me from my thoughts. "Judeau, you will be in charge of this unit. Now, where is my medic?" He searched among the group as a man with a light voice on horseback went forth abruptly. 

"Here sir. Let me get prepared." 

I watched as the light haired man got off his saddle quickly, taking out some materials from his horse's saddle to then run to another spot he preferred to clear them out in the open in the baily. The men Griffith ordered, once placing their horses in a designated post where the castle's horses were once thought to be kept, in return followed the blond towards the dark stone castle's wooden entrance to go through. The men in the back of this unit held up torches as I watched as the men infront held up their swords, Judeau being the head.

I hope they'll be fine.

Feeling a pair of hands suddenly lift me to take me off the horse, I stood on my own two feet to look to see Griffith, holding my other arm behind his head as I was even too out of it to be shocked by the sudden movements. 

"I'm sorry to alarm you, but we need to take a look at your wound immediately (Your name)." I focused my eyes to his, seeing his helmet was off as I didn't even know when he had shedded the shined material. His blue eyes told me his worry as I in return gave a nod.

Giving him the go, we then slowly began to walk towards where the medic was set up as I watched as the other men moved to walk around the baily and start to settle in or begin to get things orientated.

Excruciating pain coursed through me in every step we took as I cringed at it, my brows furrowing as agony filled gasps went in and out of my mouth to then place my hand to hold my right side again. 

"Ah...damn-"

"Come on, almost there." Griffith offered comfort in his words as I looked through my squinted eyes to then see a long futon mat laid out along with some laid out tools I couldn't quite fully name next to the medic. However, I did recognize a medical fairly large amputation saw, and that did not look too appealing to see in the slightest. 

Pulling my arm gently for Griffith to release me, he stood moderately close in case I fell as I then took a breath in to walk to where the medic was just a few more feet. Each step was excruciating, and at this point, death seemed like a sweet release to the throbbing pain at my side as well as my pounding headache.

"Everyone, start to set up camp. Tents and needed supplies need to be established before the rest of the men come back. I know some men need stitching and some medical attention, medics, get to it."

The sudden sound of cheers startled me as applauses echoed my ear drums as I leaned forward a bit from the abrupt haze. Hearing the men give way to Griffith all at once as probably all the rest of the men were fully arrived by now to do so. 

Wait, where's Guts?

Maybe all the men hasn't arrived yet...

I turned every which way to find him as I even felt myself get dizzy again from turning too fast.

"Successful mission captain!"

"How ballsy of our lead commander to come back after a retreat to offer the rear guards support! That's amazing!"

Griffith looked on to the men, hearing their words as abruptly I felt my body giving way.

My eyes began to roll to the back of my head as I felt a pair of arms envelop me in their hold.

"(Your name)-" Came the voice of Griffith as I then heard the other man speak with the strikingly light and soothing voice.

"I have her, I have her."

Was...I in his arms? I can't quite see.

Griffith spoke to the man alarmed as I tried my hardest to open my eyes, seeing I was laying down now as I now started to question as to how I got there with slow blinks to try and see.

"I need a private tent set up here at once for her. She's been injured critically. Amer, soon as the rest arrive, send for medicine on my orders."

"Yes sir."

"Someone fetch me water, we need some to clean her wound!" 

"Right away sir!"

The voices now all seem to mingle into one as I could no longer see anything even if I had wished to. Feeling in my body long escape my control, I then suddenly without warning closed my heavy eyes to be enveloped by the darkness once again.

~~~~~~~~~

(Third Person) P.O.V

"Griffith?" Casca suddenly questioned as she took off her helmet to see Griffith helping set up the tent around (Your name) and the medic as he stitched up her side. The (Hair Color) haired girl laid on her back, her eyes closed as the medic was intricately tending to her deepened wound on her side as anyone could see.

One other mercenary helped the on the other side of the tent to nail down the ropes to the dirt, making sure she shelter was secured. The beat of the hammer against the nail was apparent to her ears the more she approached the scene. 

There was no response to the brunette's voice as Griffith then spoke, seeing the tent was now up fully to cast prying eyes away to (Your name's) privacy. 

"Fetch me another pail of water, bring it to the medic in this tent if you would." 

"Yes sir, right away." The mercenary assisting Griffith retorted, then turning away to leave at once to do as commanded as he made way to walk passed Casca. There were numerous other men, having their experienced comrades stitch up their wounds or cuts that needed to be properly sealed around as Casca furrowed her brows together at the sight of Griffith offering so much assistance to just another member of his band if you could call her that.

"Griffith?" She called again for his attention for him to then turn to her in the busy moments of inspecting the sturdiness of the tent while others around also began to hang up there own for the night. 

"Yes Casca? What is it?"

"I...just came to inform you that the last of the band had just arrived from this mission safely. We stayed after to make sure no pursuers followed as you commanded with the rear guard."

Having his blue eyes set to her for once did he then give a nod in the approval of her words.

"Good. Station out two men if capable to watch the bridge for the rest of our band's arrival from the camp."

"Yes sir." Was her almost hesitant response to end the conversation as she then turned on her heel.

Guts, after finally arriving with the last of the band to show up practically jumped off his horse, his face slightly blooded as his chestnut eyes roamed around to where (Your name) was. Not spotting the familiar sight of (Hair Color) hair did he instead see Casca walking away from an established large tent in which he just saw Griffith go in shortly after.

Seeing his next destination, his feet picked up then to immediately sprint to where (Your name) was in which was presumably where Gruffith was thought to be in that large medic tent.

"Move outta my way, move!" Guts yelled as he came to force the flap of the tent opened to see (Your name) lying down on the floor futon, her head turned aside as her face looked mostly cleaned of the dry blood that was once on her skin.

Griffith turned his head, seeing the brunette enter as he suspected would happen soon.

"How is she? Is her wound alright?" Griffith asked the medic before Guts could even muster up his words, seeing the light brown haired man continue to slowly stitch up that deep gash on her side.

"Her deep graze isn't the only problem. The wound, it's deep, yes, but the stitching could help enclose it with time of healing. Her head however ...and her eyes dilation, she looks to have a concussion. I cleaned up most of her skin and noticed around her cheek some bruising as well as a little around her nose. The blood on her face was probably from a heavy nosebleed, seeing the flow and pattern in which I cleaned versus the rest of her skin which had spots of blood probably due to combat of another's blood. You see, I had to clean her to see if she was fatally wounded elsewhere. There was so much blood caked on her skin I couldn't tell where else she may have been hurt until I noticed the bruising." Guts and Griffith on accordance looked to the sleeping girl's face. The slight notice of the bruising around her nose and right cheek made it understandable that she was in a sort of physical fight before the medic continued his words.

"Her passing out could be from intense blood loss of her side as well but the dilation of her pupils I noticed does not put her in the clear for a concussion. She could have one."

There was the sudden noise to see a mercenary walked in, carrying a pail of water along with rags and some other medical supplies like wraps, gauges, alcohol. All eyes turned to him in the silence as he then swallowed the contents in his mouth, understanding he walked in on a bad time.

"H-here sir." The mercenary handed the supplies to Griffith as he took it calmly, his reply still unspoken to the medic as he then looked to Guts, no emotion hinted in his features.

"What happened exactly?"

Having the mercenary then walk out seeing as how this conversation was not his business, Guts then looked to see the white haired man's attention set on him strictly as they both stood in the large tent while the medic sat on the floor on his knees next to (Your name) to tend to her.

"There... was an explosion in the base she told me she was apart of. Her skin seemed uninjured, no burns, but she could have fell... I...I know she fell for sure during our hold off of the enemy in the woods of the retreat. Her horse got shot down and she went flying forward. I saw that much."

Listening, the medic continued to stitch (Your name's) wound up as he then turned his head.

"Hand me the honey please, sir." The light haired man spoke to Griffith as he reached down, grabbing the small jar of the syrupy substance to hand to the medic.

"Honey?" Guts immediately questioned as he watched as the medic took out a cleansed spoon to scoop some of the golden syrup like form onto it to then start placing it within the wound as the brown haired male furrowed his brows to the sight.

"Honey is an antiseptic we use. Amer was a scholar in Italy when he came to us in the need of a job as he could not fully finish his studies. Honey has properties that naturally produces the antibacterial substances in small amounts to clean wounds. In nature this protects the honey stores from bacteria to preserve. It is used by higher doctors to treat the rich, as I'm sure you didn't know before."

Guts' eyes then watched as the medic finished cleaning her wound once more before moving his fingers to stitch up the rest of her gash.

There was a silence stretched between the three as the medic continued on his work before wanting to speak to let the other two know of his discoveries on (Your name's) health.

"Her wound isn't deep enough to touch the bone and aren't close enough to any nerves to be deadly. I'm just going to need to finish stitching this up is all and watch to see if she wakes up once her body is capable. I will stay here, however, is it possible for this room to be cleared out sir? It's hard to focus."

"Ah, yes of course. Guts, please follow me out." Griffith spoke, looking to make his way out of the tent walking out as his azure eyes landed on Gut's slightly bloodied arm to notice. 

Once both men were outside the tent, he spoke again, looking to the taller male as a slight breath left his lips. 

"You've been wounded too?"

"Oh what?" Guts now realizing what Griffith had said, looked to his dry bloodied bicep. "Oh yeah, but it's not deep enough to need to be stitched. I'll apply some alcohol we have on it to clean the wound and wrap it myself. You don't need to offer me honey now."

Griffith gave an amused nod, thankful atleast not many of his men were fatally wounded to take up most of his medic's time as he looked around the soon to be set up camp. 

"You may set up camp if you still have your belongings." 

"I do." Guts started as he saw some men come back through the draw bridge on foot with wood in their hands to start a fire. "I strapped our tent's roll up to my horse thankfully and not hers."

Seeing the men also come in through the gates, Griffith then suddenly looked towards the castle to suddenly see the door open to reveal Judeau and his unit emerging out unharmed.

"Good. You did a fine job as rear guard along with (Your name). I will be checking on her from time to time with my medic reporting to me. You should rest." Was Griffith's final words before he then took a look at Guts before turning to leave towards his next task to attend to which was this unit's report.

Guts didn't say anything in response, instead, turning to also leave to go towards his horse to see his tent still undamaged and rolled up on it's side.

Unstrapping the roll to then take it out, he began the tedious process of placing it back up again as he looked for an area to place it in. 

~~~~~~~~~

It was now hours to pass in this dark night still. Guts had his wound treated and wrapped, (Your name) was still unconscious, sleeping in the tent as the castle was now offically under their control for Griffith to make his quarters within the walls. Tents were up and around as fires were made to keep warm with wood chopped and placed by. Soup and meat cooked in pots and skewers around the fire for the men to gather around gleefully. 

Other men hustled about in the dark on their separate tasks, taking off their gear for the night or still celebrating their successful raid as their way was lit by the camps they forged together. 

Drinks were being made as well as the meat charred for the supper the men procured. Seeing as how most of his duties were now taken care of, Griffith went down to accompany his men by the fire, his armor off as his cream colored tunic and slacks with brown boots were on leisurely. Coming to the men did all eyes turn to soon display grateful smiles and talks to their leader accompanying them during this victorious night.

"Tell you what, I didn't know what the hell to think when Griffith ordered us to go back in there with him leadin'. If somethin' had happened to him..." A mercenary spoke the story of the earlier events as another quickly intervened. 

"You idiot! Like anything would ever happen to Griffith! We were there right beside him!" A man reprimanded as he was almost getting ready to stand in his protest to the other man's words as he instead took a drink from his mug. 

"Kaha right, when you were the one who was most scared." Another man retorted as Griffith calmly listened to their roundabout talk. "Anyways, that guy Guts and that girl. What's her name again? (You-r na-me)?" He questioned as Griffith turned his attention to the said man upon hearing (Your name's) name, curious to see what he would now say.

"Ha yeah, they're pretty damn strong. But he's a mean fella huh?" One other added in as the man starting the new conversation spoke again with a scratch of his beard.

"I honestly thought they'd just run off. I guess there are only some things Griffith can only see. Huh Captain?" The man grinned as Griffith in return gave a simple nod to abide the man's words.

"Yeah well, guess we can say they're both one of the Hawks now after today."

There was a small silence of everyone taking in that said mercenary's words as he then on accordance drunk down another swig of his ale to hear another man thankfully break the ear defeaning silence. 

"Hey, I know she got injured but where is he by the way?"

Griffith upon retort, turned his head to see where his newest member, Guts was. Spotting the familiar male perched upon the castle's wall to sit on the ledge a ways away from everyone, Griffith in return did not say a word as to where he was, instead went back to letting his company be taken in by his men as he sat close to the fire.

Seeing as how most of his men have now made it back by this hour, Corkus and Pippin arriving on time with the rest of the men who were stationed at their previous base to watch for any thieves, Griffith then took a look around to see most of everything was now transformed to accommodate this castle's expanse of size.

Rickert, having known of the events that transpired, walked to an fro his new tent to see what he could put his mind on to do since he was not sleepy enough for bed. Seeing his familiar large friend, Rickert then approached Pippin to see Judeau, not seen before as he was next to the fairly large male, standing next to him by a different fire made by them.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" The small blond spoke, his feet picking up to lightly jog to his companions as Judeau in return looked to the smaller boy with a smile.

"Oh nothing, just talking to Pippin about the events of tonight. Ah, Pippin also noticed Guts sitting all the way up there. You think he's alright?" Judeau voiced as he brought his green eyes to the younger boy to see his insight. 

"I don't know. He looks sad don't he? Why don't we go check?" Was the boy's reply as Judeau then decided to abide by his idea.

In the end, Guts wouldn't get angry over small Rickert wanting to check on him. 

Would he?

~~~~~~~~~

Guts' P.O.V

It was a successful night raid, I shouldn't be feeling upset. It just all happened much more faster than I had anticipated.

Tch, I really didn't anticipate anything of today, especially not (Your name) getting hurt again.

I clenched my sword handle that rested it my hand. It was leaning against the wall as I looked out to the fields calmly to help ease my mind's struggle where I sat on the ledge of the stone.

I feel so stressed.

I feel so anxious.

Why?

Why did she have to get hurt? It's not like her to be so easily injured, especially if she sees an attack coming, she easily dodges. Was she put off guard seeing me get hurt possibly? 

I remember her missing her shot to that guy's head. He was easily less than thirty feet away from where I stood on the path. I know she could have taken him down no problem but, what was stopping her?

No, it probably was what the medic mentioned. She could have already been suffering from a concussion from missing then and there and I did not notice. She may not have even known what was going on. 

Feeling the unmistakable feeling as if someone was watching me, I then suddenly averted my eyes to the perpetrator to see Griffith looking up to me, his area accompanied by his men below as I clicked my tongue, not wanting to truly meet his eyes in the fashion and timing we did as I quickly looked away.

She did all she could to ensure our victory. The lighting of the tents, the explosion may have even been of her planning but... in the end she never goes through this much effort to carry out missions back in our days serving others who hired us. She put herself first as I told her to always. No mission nor pay was worth her life.

Now, maybe she feels as if her life is tied to serving his. Even if she can't see it now, she is the most injured out of us all to come back. It is as plain as daylight to see.

She went head on thinking it was either succeed or die trying. That shouldn't be the case.

That shouldn't be at all, not for her.

"Hey is this where ya been?"

My attention was drawn to look at the two blond mercenaries accompanied by a big guy now next to me. One blond being the short kid I've seen before with (Your name) and the other being the commander of our unit we were just in, Judeau.

Since when the hell did they get here?

Are my senses getting that bad?

No, I probably was just too deep in thought to realize their steps on the stone coming up. 

"Wutchya up to? It's nice and cool up here." I looked to the kid talking, not saying anything in retort as the older blond male stepped up quickly with a small smile I didn't know how to also respond to.

Pointing to the other men by the tents, drinking and eating, he then gave an offer hearing my silence to the boy before.

"Come down with us Guts. Why don't you have a drink with us to celebrate our success? You gotta have fun every once in a while where you can find it." 

Looking to the men huddled by numerous fires, I then averted my eyes back to the green eyed blond with my answer. 

"I'm fine here." I bluntly said, crossing my arms as my sword still stood next to me, leaning on the stoned wall.

The kid now approached me, saying my name as I never even recalled telling him it.

"Thank you for being a strong rear guard with (Your name), Guts. I was one in the middle of the retreat back to watch as you two fought tooth and nail to keep them away. I wish I could have helped, but I had no more bolts on me for my crossbow. I'm sure I would have just gotten in the way..."

Hearing his words, I did not hold it against anyone for not providing aid. It was mine and (Your name's) job to keep the men off their tail, but the boy wishing he could have offered was a funny thought to enter my mind. He is so small, truth to say and I could imagine he is not so good with a sword to provide much if any aid if not a meat shield.

"My name's Rickert by the way, and this is Judeau and that's Pippin!" My eyes then followed to the said other blond male and big fellow as the kid spoke again. "You know I really respect ya Guts! I've never seen anyone but Griffith fight that amazingly! Not like you and (Your name) do!"

"We were stationed on the unit together dummy. Of course he knows my name." Judeau intervened as I then gave a light exhale to move my legs to the inside of the ground to then stand seeing as how they were not leaving.

"All I did was my own job. Same with her. No reason to thank me, Rickert." I responded noting his name. "Same goes for you guys, right?" I questioned the other blond and bigger guy as Judeau then raised a hand to the back of his neck.

"Well...ah, we can leave it at that I suppose. No need to delve into a reason for choosing this life or the sword." Leaning against one of the stones did he then give me another smile of his while I started to inwardly question if they were genuine at this point. "But more importantly you should come on, things can't get goin' without the main guy and gal but eerrr, she's injured and on the mend so it'll just be you."

"Say what?..."

"Tonight's mission celebration is also to welcome you and her to the group! We have ale and plenty of food thanks to (Your name) for helping out with the hunts."

She hunted for them regularly? That girl. No wonder she would wake up so early those many times. Not that I'm protesting, the supply of meat has been good, but still. She was on the process of healing her wounds before and she still aided in hunts?

I looked questionably to him as he then pushed forth his words again to try and draw me in. I felt my guilt even kick in with the thought of denying this blond with his gleeful offer. On the other hand, no one is telling him he can't drink just because I'm not present. They don't absolutely need my company. 

"Come on, you about to turn down our good will? We really just want an excuse to go wild to be frank." Judeau confessed with a laugh as I then heard nearby some of the men give a toast by a different fire.

Idiots.

"Well, nobody asked you all to do that. I'm fine where I am." I concluded as Judeau grinned, taking this opportunity to try any charismatic tactic he dared to wish as I stood firm in my stance.

"Pippin, do it." He called as my brow rose vehemently.

"What?"

The big guy of the lot stepped up to me, his shadow towering over me as he approached my form for me to then peer up to see just what the hell he would do.

"The fuck-"

Grabbing my arm, he quickly lifted me to his shoulder as I laid against his shoulder blade. My torso was against his arm as he held me tight as my eyes widened, not being used to anybody being able to lift me as such.

"What the hell?! Let me go!" I tried to break free as he started to walk down the cobblestones steps, my eyes looking to the things that just may break my neck if I were to fall from his grasp here and now if I kept struggling.

Motherfucker!

I watched from what I was capable to see as Judeau grabbed my sword with two hands to follow us down as I grit my teeth.

"Fucking let me go!" I yelled as I saw from a lopsided point of view from finally getting down to the baily the men at the camp looking to me with smiles adorning their faces, mugs raised high in the air as if this were a regular thing.

"Hey! There he is! The man of the hour!"

The men seeing my struggle with the big guy started to laugh as I grit my teeth in anger.

"Hey! Enough already! Put me down ya fat headed bastard!" I warned as he suddenly dropped me, having me then land on my back with a harsh thud as dust started to slightly rise on the impact.

"I'm Pippin."

Looking up now to the man's deep voice I saw Judeau bring me my sword as I snatched it from his grasp to stand fully, dusting myself off.

The green eyed male chuckled at my misfortune as I then looked to the big man named Pippin. I was ready to attack the fiend as I watched by now him leaving elsewhere as I then spat on the ground to his pansy departure.

"Son of a-"

"Oh he's coming back." 

I quickly turned my head, almost half scared of him coming from behind me as I watched as the large male once again approached us.

Oh so he does want to fight?

"Here-" The big guy suddenly ushered a mug to me that was in his palm to which I didn't notice before. I averted my eyes to it then up to him as I heard him speak. "Drink."

My watchful glare never faltered as a voice of a mercenary hit my ears for me to strap my sword to my back and take that mug in a swipe from his grasp.

"Alright! Let's toast the rookie with the bad attitude!"

All men raised their cups as I furrowed my brows, not even knowing this would come about from taking this bastard's damn offer of a drink.

I should have just smacked it to the ground than do this.

Seeing all of the men staring to me, waiting for me to do the same, I instead a moment later brought the mug to my lips to take some large swigs of before I got the taste to now down the whole mug in one go. 

I needed this actually.

There was a sudden hand on my shoulder as I brought the mug down and away from my lips as I turned to see an unfamiliar face before he pulled his hand back with a grin.

"I've changed my mind about you and that gal rookie! Both of you to take on that many men deserve recognition!"

"He looks to be the making of a good drinking partner too aye?"

"Yeah but shit, I sure as hell thought Griffith was about to put ya under when you slugged him though! Anyone else think that hahaha?!" The other man laughed as they all nodded in agreement with slight other words of exchange as I felt Judeau then take my tankard to fetch me more.

I moved my feet, coming slightly closer to the fire in which they all settled around of as I looked to see Judeau coming back with two mugs just a moment after, one for me and one for him as I took it, still standing by.

"Well anyhow, you and her are trustworthy. Here's to the future of the rookies!" Another man shouted again as they all cheered once more, even clanking their mugs together before taking a drink as I watched as most were sloppy with ale dripping on the side of their lips or beards as they tilted their tankards back.

Averting my eyes, I saw by a little distance away was Griffith sitting criss-crossed amongst his men drinking a tankard as well. His eyes suddenly averted to meet mine as he smiled, raising his cup in the distance he was away.

I guess...recognition doesn't hurt that much.

I raised my mug very slightly too before then taking a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers,
> 
> I hope your Christmas went well as well as your New Years. Have a great celebratory year to come and make the good out of it. I wanted to upload this chapter on my birthday, which is on New Years but I had a lot of more editing processes to do than I originally thought. Here's to a great year, happy reading!
> 
> -Azel


	7. Childish Antics

(Your name's) P.O.V

Even so with the slight pain I still had, the numbing medicine I was given helped quite a bit in the passing of these short days. I had visits from Guts, him bringing me my books and my satchel to accommodate me being in here for the time being when I couldn't move that well the days prior. But now, now I wished to leave.

I wished so bad to go. 

I stared to the ivory color his hair depicted, his eyes looking to me as his arms crossed over his body. The sound of the men up and about outside within the castle's baily further resounded in my ears as it urged me to want to go outside instead of be cooped up here like a sickly patient. Even if I was supposed to stay and heal as one.

"Griffith, I said I was really okay. Trust me."

"But (Your name) my feelings have not changed about your condition. I still advise you to lay back down." I stood before him, seeing him stand in the way of my exit out of this tent as my brows gently knit down, feeling as if I was a child being told what to do. "Your stitches could reopen."

"I really am okay now. I can move much better and it barely hurts. All I wanted was to see Guts." I tried to reason as he reached to touch my shoulder softly, trying to feign his concern as I noticed he was worried by how frequently he made his visits to the medic's tent.

Griffith's visits always involved the early morning, noon and late evening check ups. He, or the medic if provided he visited me first, would bring food almost always but this morning, Griffith arrived earlier. Earlier than when the food would be usually done and prepared and earlier to catch me trying to leave. How did he know I was trying to go before his usual check up?

Was it just coincidence he showed up? 

"Ah, I understand that but I'd feel much better if you'd lay back down. I'll call Guts to see you instead."

"But there's really no need, I can go out-" before my protest could leave my mouth, Griffith's azure eyes stared calmly to me. Understanding he would not budge, I then gave a small exhale. "Fine, I'll lay back down." I concluded as he let go of my shoulder, turning his body to depart having succeeded in getting his way.

"Thank you."

Before leaving, I spoke to catch his attention as I made my way back to the futon with the shuffle of my boots as I averted my eyes in a down casted manner to my books beside my sleeping area.

"Hey, Griffith." I started, having him turn his attention to me as I then turned my attention to him. This question plagued my mind for the days, so I better ask it now.

"Yes?"

"Well, you never told me why you came back to save me and Guts by the way. You did not need to risk your and your band's safety by coming back for the rear guards. It could have jeopardized the mission if there were more men against us. You could have been hurt or worse. So, care to tell me now?"

Griffith listened as I stood calmly, my boots still on as I had already placed them on earlier when I thought I was going to be able to leave. I watched as he quirked a brow to my words.

"Are you curious to know?"

"I am."

He hummed, his calm blue eyes watching me as he then gently gave a small tug to his coral colored lips to smile.

"Having acquired two excellent additions to my band, I couldn't stand to lose them in such a petty battle. Guts volunteered to be the rear guard in the want to wait for your late return from the base. I knew coming back to meet us that you both would be met with trouble their cavalry caused." Understanding his reasoning, he continued on, keeping his gaze set to me as I lightly tilted my head to his explanation. "This is no more than a single step. The Band of the Hawk, all the victories in the battle field are just the onset. Just the beginning."

My brows furrowed, hearing his declaration as I still stood on my own two feet, trying to ward off from lying down as he advised. 

"Do you have a goal you are trying to reach with the band?"

"Of course. I have a dream. I will obtain my own kingdom, (Your name). Everyone who follows me knows of my goal, and my goal is inseparable from me. I will achieve it, and I will do so with the aid my band ultimately provides."

My eyes watched him, having heard for the first time his reach for his aspirations as I took in his words wholly.

"Those... are high aspirations. I've never heard of anyone tell me that before when speaking of their life goals."

His blue eyes focused to mine as I looked for a moment the dangle his milk colored hair offered against his chest to settle around.

"It will be obtained one day, that, I can promise you."

"You speak so highly, as if you know for sure. Don't you think you'll have opposition with such a dream?" I questioned, wanting to hear his answer as I very gently crossed my arms.

He then took a step forward to me.

"(Your name), I will have my own kingdom. No matter the adversity I will face, I will get what I want."

Is he that contented with this dream of a kingdom? How long has he been working towards this goal? Since the establishment of the band?

As he approached me, I felt my eyes stagger around, feeling unmatched to his height and even presence.

"But you aren't afraid of-"

Taking my chin, he turned my attention up to him as I focused to his eyes once more that peered back to me in blue streaks and hues of light.

"There is no point of always being afraid of the outcome or the road there. Doesn't what matters truly is accomplishing that set goal?" 

I lost my focus, having his touch gentle but dominating yet as I felt he was still gently conveying his sense into my mind.

"Well...yes but-"

"Then there's no more for you to understand other than my reasoning for obtaining this goal."

I...guess he's right.

I then felt his hand leave me as I then caught a glimpse of a tender smile presented onto his face.

"Will you help me (Your name)? Because if I am honest, I feel that I cannot accomplish such a thing without you. Will you fight for my cause?"

His words suddenly made my face heat up as I tried to only think and understand that he meant it in a way that of a commander to a solider would.

"Of course Griffith, I understand your reasoning and will help you achieve this dream of yours. I'll do whatever you ask, when you ask, however you ask when you need anything done. You can trust me." 

He then smiled warmly, his blue eyes softly looking to me as I suddenly watched him raise a hand to tuck a lock of my (Hair Color) hair behind my ear. It has been getting longer as of late. I need to do something with it.

"I appreciate your understanding of me (Your name). A lot of my followers fail to understand my reasoning, but they still follow me blindly anywhere I'd lead them. It's fulfilling to know you comprehend my actions. Now, please rest. I'll call for Guts as you want." He then turned to leave silently, lifting the flap of the tent to reveal the rising sun as I watched him go a moment after. 

As I thought he was away, the sudden noise of the flap to the tent opening caught my attention to have me look to see Griffith appear again suddenly.

"Oh and (Your name), I had almost forgot to inform you. I am assigning you and Guts ten men each to lead. Please just heal and after you can meet them when all is ready for you to. With yours and Guts' valiant skill, I no doubt wish to make you captains of this unit to lead of your own."

Griffith, having his vision focused to my changing features of surprise, then turned to close the flap as I felt my heart leap in excitement. I was left speechless, my brows raised at the known fact of us being raised higher in this band so quickly to come.

I, in result, turned with a smile to take off my boots I had already on. Placing them aside, I suddenly felt happy and able to lay in my futon under the cover as instructed. I gave a small inhale to then gently exhale to try and calm my growing excitement. 

I'm going to be a captain.

I'm going to be a captain.

~~~~~~~~~

(Third Person) P.O.V

Guts, having been perched on the top of the wall as he was the days before, calmly peered out to the side of patches of green the landscape had to offer.

His brown hued eyes roamed over the grass as the sun rose slowly over the horizon. It was a chilly morning, a slight hangover stinging Guts' mind as he closed his chestnut colored orbs to ease his mind. Every other night offered to be a night of drinking and bonding with the band, and having nothing else to put his attention to with (Your name) being bed ridden for the time being, he agreed to partake.

Judeau, stretching his limbs for the early morning then turned his attention to see the familiar brunette on the wall. Started up the cobblestone steps, his boots were light upon the pavement but loud enough for Guts to hear his arrival.

Guts opened an eye, seeing the familiar blond guide up the stairs as he in return kept a knee bent upwards, his boot to the stone of the wall as his arm rested over his kneecap.

"Good morning~" Judeau smiled and waved with glee.

Guts did not choose to respond, instead acknowledge the green eyed male as he in return chose to speak once more.

"You're up early. You must really like high places huh?" Judeau asked leaning against the wall.

Judeau walking to the other side, perching himself up ontop by the lift of his body, "Ayoop."

Sitting above Guts on the merlon the wall offered, the brunette sat below on the embrasure, looking out still to the view the hills offered.

Taking in the quiet view, Judeau then placed his hand upon his hip to unlatch his canteen, tipping the grey metallic container towards his lips, the taste of fresh cold water ran over his taste buds vitally as he then swallowed the contents to place the container aside. "Want some?" He suddenly offered to the young mercenary beside him. 

"No no, I'm good." Guts waved off as Judeau shrugged, drinking the clear liquid for himself again to clear his foggy head as well.

Judeau then stretched, seeing the morning birds fly over his head suddenly as he went to latch back his canteen to his hip.

"So, how about the Band of the Hawk?"

"What about it?" Guts' light chocolate colored eyes averted to Judeau's own moss green ones. Signs of blue patches ran about his sea of green as he then gave a smile, his slightly freckled features curving upwards with his cheeks as he took in much enjoyment to life even in the simplest form it offered, conversation.

"Think you'll fit in?" Judeau raised a blond brow calmly as he turned his chin to see which way the birds flew.

Guts immediately looked out to the view, a hand resting under his chin as he stared longingly to the plains.

"I dunno. Hard to say..." he waited a bit before speaking again. "...It's kind of weird. Mercenary bands that me and (Your name) have been through aren't that much different from others. They're savage. Made up of mostly rogues of men and men with shady pasts, ya know?"

Judeau nodded, listening as Guts confined in the blond to his journeys before.

"I was...actually surprised by how young everyone here is to be honest. But that's not all...here...it's different somehow." Guts' fingers were over his lips as he spoke, thinking deeply of his new relationship with the band as he tried to think over exactly what made staying here different.

"Hmm, I suppose you are right." Judeau thought, looking towards the young mercenary for a moment to see his attention was delved deep into his own way wards of his own mind. "Well, a little variety is good. Even for mercenary bands. Heck, we've got escaped prisoners, street urchins, sons of blacksmiths, and even second sons of poor aristocrats. Quite funny." Judeau then raised a hand to thoughtfully scratch the back of his head, the realization that their band was as random as a box of chocolates, never knowing which flavor you were going to get.

Judeau bringing his leg up, brought his knee to bend upwards to then calmly place his arm over it comfortably in his sitting position upon the merlon of the castle's wall.

"But...if anything maybe it's Griffith. I'd say those who've been completely charmed by Griffith, figured as long as they stick with him that maybe they'd possibly see great things. We all want to see his dream come to fruition, those who have goals of their own here stop only to join us for a few months before moving on with their own life. But, those who choose to stay, stay because they believe in him whole heartedly."

Judeau, now being engrossed with speaking his mind, looked out to the view of trees within the distance, the sign of the sun rising more so in this chilly morning for the rays to warm as he then took in a small breath to speak again.

"On our own, not one of us is any big deal to brag about. No different from any other mercenary. But, having Griffith bring us together is what makes this band all the more different. A good leader. I can believe your words when you say we feel different from other mercenary groups. I believe that completely."

Guts leaned his sword against his shoulder as he listened intently, his eyes roaming to the passed memories of comparison to what he and (Your name) has ventured through to now, having now been able to stay in one place.

"Around here...while we do spend every blood-filled day killing and being killed, it's strange but...we can also cry, laugh, get angry, or upset. We're human after all, not stone cold monsters."

Guts calmly listened and chose not to respond. There was no reason to dwell upon their everyday choice of life any further as he looked to the thoughtless blond now with a new topic peeking his interest. "Griffith," he started, his voice low and deepened much compared to others here as he then voiced his words again. "What kind of guy is he?" 

With recalling the white haired male's declaration of his dream upon the grassy hill they fought, it was suprising to hear the blond also say he believed in his words fully.

But could someone really obtain such a goal?

What makes them believe in this single person completely?

"Hm?" Judeau took in the question as he then pursed a lip. "Oh well...hmm, I don't know..."

Guts' brow twitched.

"Well you're all charmed by him, how the hell don't you?" Guts' brows knit lightly as Judeau raised his hands in defense with a laugh to how quick the brute was to heat up. 

"Haha woah, hold up. Just listen-" Judeau looked down as he tried to voice his thoughts. "How can I put this? Ah...just when you think it looks like he's got some strange wisdom, he seems almost just...like a kid." Judeau confessed slowly as Guts looked confused to him, his face soon relaxing as he took in his words. "Just when you think he has a spine chilling look on his face, he...smiles innocently. Passive is what I'd say. He lets remarks and anything that you would think would upset him, flow right through him. Like water. I mean, don't get me wrong, he cares, he cares a lot. But he is a very composed and mentally strong guy." Judeau then moved his hands to place them upon the stone of the merlon he sat atop, leaning against his palms calmly as he decided to continue on his words.

"There is a question of Griffith that you and many others have thought of before in this group. You could ask, is he a great captain or...is he just as lost as any of us? I don't really know what he is or what goes throughout his head. Who would frankly."

Guts' eyes averted to his sword, thinking of that day Griffith defeated him. That smile the white haired man displayed once he knew he had won. That insurmountable feeling of utter confusion Guts faced when he thought over and over again of that day. 

Was it luck on this guy's side?

Was it just a bad day to fight and make a bet?

"Something about him is different. There are things that simple mercenaries like us only hear about in absurd drinking tales, things that he would think of and do like they were nothing."

Guts again had no words to express as Judeau looked down the bottom of the castle, seeing a giant moat spread throughout the bottom as his eyes focused on rabbit hopping by it to and fro the patches of green.

"I can't really describe it. It's not just his swordsmanship and tactics he has. Ordinary people like us don't understand Griffith... It might take him longer than a lifetime to let a single person understand his mind but we do believe in his aspirations fully. I suppose he must also have some kind of conviction."

"Conviction?...In what?" Guts dangled his leg on the side of the wall as Judeau smiled.

"In everything. Hah~"

Some birds suddenly flew overhead as Guts perked up his chin to watch them soar. The feeling of the sun had long been rising passed the horizon to now shine throughout the coming morning as the brunette then let out a reprieved exhale.

"I see." Was Guts' reply to the blond as they both decided to take in the quiet atmosphere for a moment. Judeau thinking over all of what he expressed and Guts pondering all of what he had learned.

The sudden sound of footsteps made their way to the brunette's ears as he then cocked his head to the side to catch a glimpse of an unknown mercenary coming up the stone steps.

"Hey new guy. The boss is callin' you." He pointed with his thumb to the tents as Guts then looked away, taking one last look of the open patched of green before moving to get off of the stone embrasure of the wall.

Guts then stood as the unnamed mercenary proceeded to leave back down the stone steps once he had done what was requested of him. 

"Guts." Judeau sat criss-crossed as he leaned his head against the palm of his hand, turning his head to have his green eyes casted to the male. "You'll find your place here."

Having been slightly taken aback by Judeau's insured words, Guts then gave him a curt nod.

"I believe you." Grabbing the hilt of his greatsword to raise the slab of iron to sheathe in his back, Guts then gave one last look to the blond before leaving down the steps subtly, his boots trampling upon the pavement one after the other. 

"I'm sure you'll find it here. The place you'll belong. You and her." Judeau calmly muttered to himself, turning his head to look out to the view of the pastures having been isolated now.

~~~~~~~~~

Guts' P.O.V

When I think of that guy, I get chills. I don't know if he's kidding or just making a believer out of his own self when he says he'll get a kingdom.

Tch, what the hell kinda dream is that?

I mean, he's just a lowly mercenary band leader. He's not nobility nor royalty. The guy isn't even a knight.

So the commander of maybe a few hundred mercenaries is gunna snatch up his own kingdom?

The punk I remember said all of that like it's just a matter of coarse. He's not that much older than myself as well. I mean...can just one man mean it when he says that?

No. No.

He's crazy.

The constant thought of why I am staying here will drive me crazy as well.

On my way down the steps, I looked to the men whom were awake in this chilled morning to walk around. Most doing their usual morning routine of preparing food or just getting a morning walk in to stretch their limbs from the night before's heavy drinking battles. Their languid strides, cranky looks and spits to the ground all seemed to be the usual sight for those such as them. 

Is this what I have to look forward to? Nights of heavy drinking after a battle? Celebratory parties after a successful raid?

Just, what...have I been doing these past four years?

Running around from one battlefield to the next?

Killing enemies...

Just...surviving.

My steps abruptly stopped in my own self assessment, having been completely delved into my own thought, instead of making my way toward's where Griffith would be, I instead turned to make my way toward's the castle tower entrance upon the far side. The entrance was wide and dark, the door having been gone or kicked open as I then decided to venture through it to understand there were steps that lead both upwards and downwards. The curiosity of this place beckoned me far more than to see what Griffith wanted.

Perhaps I just needed a small journey to collect my thoughts.

Deciding to go down the now dark steps of this tower, I let my feet carry me to my unknown destination as I watched as the cracks within this stone tower peered open to allow light to enter, guiding my way to see. Slight light beams found it's way through to offer me sight in my travels down below the ground level in this swirl of stone stairs I walked.

Hearing my foot steps echo, one by one, it wasn't that much longer until I finally made it down to the lowest ground. I was starting to wonder when it would be that I would have a misstep to then cause my fall, with all these stairs it was bound to happen. 

The sudden sound of slight water droplets resounded in my ears as the more I approached, the more I started to see a small pond-like structure within the middle of this enclosed area. The ground was dirt, not even of stone as the stairs and walls were. The darkness these walls casted were covered with water droplets and dark green moss growing around as I peered to the sight this giant enclosed area had to offer. The light seeping in through slight cracks above my head and around illuminated most of the area where the sun could shine as I looked for signs of anything else that could have been here in this small underground cove. 

Walking to the water in the middle of this area, I peered down to look to the slightly rippled patterns the transparent liquid displayed. Some droplets falling here or there to create the circle like patterns on the surface of it.

I stared to my reflection in the water just below me. I watched as some of the larger cracks within the wall brought new life to this room as stray dragonflies flew about in the dark area towards the light from them to come about. Specs of what I could understand was dust floated around in the strays of light as I then gave a small exhale of reprieve to be alone.

The darkness this place offered casted a sort of calm before me. The small droplets dripped to the water, being the only sound I heard as well as my own thoughts to cross me.

Staring to my reflection, I suddenly saw the water slightly ripple with vibrations of the ground to slightly move. 

Just what were those guys doing out there?

Hm, now that I think of it, they're probably moving wagons or equipment to go settle in as most of them still had unpacking to do.

I...wonder if (Your name) is awake.

I- ah, why does my thoughts usually always revolve around her?

Her and I have been travelling for some time and I tried my hardest to not grow attached to such a person, being that she was understandably weak and more than probable she'd meet a quick end on the battle field but look now, she survived. She survived and is by my side against all odds. And now, now all I do is worry about her survival.

My mind becomes so pent up, thinking if she'd actually be okay going into another battle.

I know she is stronger, I know she knows how to fight, but still, where in this world does this feeling of worry come from within me? It was never like me.

The moment I arrived here I was in such a damn hurry to see where she was at.

Walking into her tent when the medic first started to work on her stitches, I couldn't help but feel...feel as if it was my fault she got like this. Her wound, if unattended for longer could have gotten significantly worse and she could have very well died. But here she is today, alive and healing, against all odds once more.

I...

What exactly does this girl mean to me?

Why do I care so god damn much?

The sudden sound of steps resonating above caused me to lift my head and understand that my calm was now quick to go.

"Guts!" Rickert yelled to me suddenly as it was almost as if the boy appeared out of no where. The sudden shout caused me to step back from looking to the stone staircase, my boot landing in the water as I quickly realized my misstep to then almost waver and fall straight back. 

Catching my balance with both of my boots in the water, I then knitted my brows to look to the boy who stood on the ground to look to me in this room like closure.

Shit head!

"What the hell kid?" I turned to glare to the boy as he held back a smile, waving his hands apologetically as I stepped out of the water now and onto the dirt ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I saw you go in here and I just thought I'd come congratulate you! I heard you and (Your name) both had ten men placed under you guys' command! It hasn't even been two months since you joined us, I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the year you guys had a hundred men in command!" He beamed as I kept my eyes down to my wet boots to then slowly avert them back to the kid. His voice's height slightly echoed in this underground cavern as I then made my way to slowly approach on the hearing of his words.

Griffith was meaning to speak with me about this?

There couldn't have been anything else to address.

"Sir Guts, you and her really have earned your places in the Band of the Hawk!" He reached out his hand, his blue eyes smiling to me as he spoke highly. "Congratulations!"

Feeling contented, I relaxed a bit under his gaze as I then decided to abide this boy's wish in a shake. Taking his hand, he then flashed a beaming smile in his congratulatory words before pulling his hand back a moment after.

"You can call me Guts, you don't need to be callin' me sir of all things."

I watched as he averted his eyes curiously to the water behind us I was just at as he then made his way to walk passed me towards it.

"Oh wow, this place had been underground this mighty tower? Heh, how deep you think this goes?" I watched as he peered a little over the edge towards the water, curious as his mind reached as I in return turned to walk towards the water once more to stand beside him. 

"I barely stepped on the edge, I'm not sure if it goes deeper than a foot if I'm honest. It just looks like a big pud-"

"Uwaa-!" I turned on his yell, catching a glimpse of Rickert's small frame to bump into me forcefully as we both fell back into the thought-to-be puddle. 

Splash!

The cold water I felt all around me I understood did not end in a mere foot. It was deeper than that, ever so deeper. Coming up quickly to the surface, I swam towards the edge we were closest to.

"The hell?!" I coughed, seeing as Rickert had wide eyes next to me to go to the edge and hoist himself up as I did the same. His blonde hair and clothes soaked as he spurted out water himself while I heard the unmistakable deep chuckle of another presence I didn't see nor hear before. 

I looked back to see Pippin standing once where Rickert was. He was the cause of Rickert losing his balance.

The big guy just stood there smiling, arms crossed as I made my way to slowly stand with all the added on weight the water soaking my clothes had to offer.

"You fatheaded bastard! What's your problem?!" I complained as Rickert also stood to try and ring out the bottom of his tunic.

"Pippin! How could you!"

~~~~~~~~~

(Your name's) P.O.V

I was now walking about the camp hiding from Griffith. All I wanted to do was see Guts to tell him about the news but Griffith for some reason was so damn contented on making me stay in bed. I know I told him I'd stay put but the excitement over ran me to try and wager I'd roam around without his blue eyes spotting me.

I snuck throughout the roaming men as in the corner of my eye I saw Judeau peeling an orange while sitting on a barrel. The sun now rose in this late morning as I watched as his blond hair was pulled back into his usual short pony tail to sit with a leg up on the wooden barrel.

I quickly snuck to him, hiding behind the other barrel's nearby as he looked to me smiling.

"Hey (Your name), how you feeling?"

He didn't seem to mind my hiding as I then looked to him with a smile, strands of my (Hair Color) hair fell over my face as I then lifted my hand to tuck them behind my ear.

"I'm feeling much better but Griffith won't let me leave that damned tent. I feel like an animal in a cage in there-!" I whisper yelled as I then heard him chuckle in response, the orange peels falling to the dirt and slightly grassy ground as he then popped an orange slice into his mouth. 

"Ah, is that why you're hiding? So Griffith won't see you? Hm~" He then popped another orange slice into his mouth in an amused tone as he then chewed for a small moment before swallowing. I kept my eyes on his own striking blue-green eyes as he gave a short laugh. "But it's only been two days, and you feel caged?~"

"Of course I do. Anyways, have you seen Guts?"

"Oh yes, I was talking to him this morning but someone called for him saying Griffith wanted to speak to him. I'm not sure if he ever made it. He might have just forgot."

As soon as he said that, I looked to the castles tower on the side to see the reveal of a soaking Guts and Rickert walk through followed by a dry looking Pippin.

"Oh- I guess he's with them?" Judeau looked as confused as me as I then stood from my cover behind the barrel to quickly make my way over to the trio. My eyes assessed their forms, seeing the water drip down their clothing as they soon stepped out of the shade of the tower and into the light of day.

"Oh (Your name)!" Rickert suddenly beamed, parts of his own blond straight hair sticking to his face as his eyes peered up to me gleefully.

"What happened to you guys?"

"That big idiot pushed us into this deep ass pond below the castle." I looked to Pippin as he smiled, no comment being made as I then chuckled at the thought of them both falling in and flailing around like idiots.

"Here-" Guts then lifted his hand to unsheathe his weapon, handing me the blade as my eyes widened to take the big thing. "Can you go dry this off? I don't want it rusting."

I took it, holding the sword up with two hands as I then brought it gently down with most of my strength to let it lean on my shoulder to carry.

"Ah god- sure."

He then turned, walking to his tent as I presumed as Pippin and Rickert made way to walk elsewhere, leaving me to figure out how to lug this big thing around. 

Ah- they all walked so quickly away and I'm just stuck here hauling this thing!

Holding the hilt with two hands, I then began to walk to where Guts made his way. His being long gone in his tent to change as I was careful to walk, afraid of losing my balance and decapitating myself with this.

As I walked, I watched as Judeau who sat upon his barrel eating the last of his orange peered to me with a smile and wave. I'm sure he took in enjoyment in seeing me struggle with Guts' weapon. I continued on towards Gut's tent, my boots slow to approach it as I then lowered his sword to make my way in, not wanting to cut our shelter to shreds.

My eyes suddenly casted upon entering to Guts changing his shirt lastly. It looks like his pants and boots were all changed to dry clothing. His dark hair still appeared to be slightly wet as his brown eyes darted to me on my arrival in. Slipping his shirt down over his torso, to then cast his eyes back to me once adjusted, I then tried my best to focus on the task at hand.

Going towards the futon, I laid the weapon down gently on the side of it as I then stood to reach for a nearby dry rag to then come back and kneel down to run the cloth over the blade.

The water droplets soaked into the dry fabric as I stared to the great weapon, my thoughts encircling back to how he wielded it so easily and precise as I moved my hand slowly down to the sharp cut edges to dry.

This thing have killed so many men.

It had subdued enemies successfully, killed thugs, knights, generals, commanders.

And it will kill many more, same as my sword or arrows. But the thing that's changed now is our purpose for fighting.

Me and Guts now live to fight for someone's dream. We live to defend someone who has a higher goal, a reason to live, to see fruition.

I ran the cloth again slowly on the other side of the sword, now going towards the hilt of the blade to dry too as no words were spoken between mine and Guts' presence.

His eyes relaxed looking to me as I looked back to his sword to make sure it was dried fully. Roaming my eyes over the weapon, I made sure I could see no water droplets on the thing as I then parted my lips to speak.

"Here." I turned to look to him as he turned back to look to me from whatever he was doing.

"Hand it to me."

My eyes dulled looking to the brunette, knowing he was playing games with me, I then decided to try at lifting it with my hand.

I'll show him. 

Wrapping my hand around the hilt, I then tried my best to use my strength of practically my whole body to lift the over sized weapon.

"Fuck-" I exhaled, moving to place the cloth around the edge of the blade to make sure I don't cut myself as I then lifted it with two hands horizontally. One hand was to the blade's edge, the cloth protecting my skin as the other was to the hilt as I stood to quickly hand to him. "Take it-"

"Weak girl."

He mocked teasingly as he then placed his larger hand over my own, his fingers moving to wrap them around the hilt as he then lifted the sword up vertically with ease. My hand still being on the hilt as he tugged me forward. Unable to let go, I peered up to him as I huffed lightly, us holding his sword's hilt together from his hand not letting mine go as if to show how easy it was if I could do it.

"I am not weak. Just because I'm not trained to hold a heavy ass weapon like that doesn't make me weak." I then slipped my fingers back to finally free my hand and step back as he in return placed his sword aside to lean against a chest in the room he stood close to.

"Weak." He teased again as I glared, leaning down to grab the wet cloth as I threw it to the barrel filled with water in the other corner of the tent. The slightly dampened cloth landed on the top of the enclosed dark wooden barrel as I averted my eyes back to Guts to see him approach me.

"By who's standards? Your own? The man who got beat by Griffith in front of all eyes to see?" I crossed my arms as he scoffed, a slight uprise in his lips told me he was amused as he then leaned his face down to be in position to be close to my own.

"Atleast I didn't get shot god knows how many times. How many holes you have in you now?"

"Hey fuck you!" I defended, going to hit his arm as he in return grabbed it quickly, standing upright.

I pulled my wrist back in one swift move from his grasp. "You tryna get beat twice?" I asked raising a brow.

Now taking off his strap around his body which was supposed to hold his sword, he then threw the leather piece aside as his eyes focused to me. "I'm going to enjoy beating your ass. You're always talking shit girl."

"Because you are shit."

Quickly coming towards me, he then grabbed my wrist, unyielding to his strength, I tried to pull back. Seeing as it was a futile struggle, I then used my other hand to cock my fist back to aim to his torso as he quickly caught it as well. 

"The hell-"

Moving me without much effort, he forced me to the ground on the futon as before I knew it, he was on top of me as I was undeniably pinned.

He's... so... fucking heavy, I can't lift or use any of my strength to push him off. 

Seeing me struggle with the rise of my body to try and sit up with his legs on either side of my waist, I felt his body sit on mine to keep me still as I gasped out. 

"Can't... breathe... -god damn!" I grunted as he in return lifted a leg to place it between my own to let me breathe versus him sitting on my waist. He kept my other left leg trapped underneath his own thighs as he then suddenly moved my hands above my head to grasp both of my wrists with one right hand against the futon.

Seizing this opportunity knowing it would be hard for him to hold both my wrists with only one of his hands, I then tried to yank my right wrist free as he immediately tightened his hold to keep them there.

"You can't move." I watched as his free left hand moved down to my torso. "Let's see this new scar you got. I bet it's ugly."

"GUTS STOP IT I'M STILL INJURED YOU IDIOT!" I yelled, seeing him make his way down to lift my tunic and see my side where I had stitches as he then instead dropped the cloth of my shirt, not lifting it fully at all. Keeping me still, he then placed his hand on my hip to keep my body down from trying to move as I then started to laugh in a fit of giggles as I forcefully tried to push him off. "QU-Hahaha! QUIT IT! That fucking tickles!"

"I'm not even trying to tickle you, dumb ass. Keep your damn body down or you'll reopen your stitches!"

Still holding me still, I couldn't think of anything but to bite his arm which was close my head in which held my wrists above my own. Opening my mouth wide, I chomped down for him to let go of his hold on me as he did immediately on accordance of my teeth dug into his forearm.

"Ah shit! God damn animal!"

He backed away as I then quickly pressed my right foot to his chest to push him forcefully back, forcing him on the ground to land harshly.

I got up immediately to run passed him as he moved his hand fast to grab my boot, even with him laying on his back he still tried to wrestle me down.

"Let go!" I laughed at this struggle, lifting my other boot to kick his hand away from reaching out to my own as I then watched his struggle to sit up having been on his side laying down when reaching to me.

"I'll get my pay back brat." He warned as I quickly made my way to the exit of the tent.

Running through the flap as I weaved my boots around his hands that still tried to grab at them, I decided I needed to get away from the much heated Guts.

I do not wish to feel his wrath. I mean, who would?

The sun shone brightly as I immediately sprinted to where I recalled Judeau was. I rushed passed the men, seeing some roll hay bales in for the horses around and others hammer their tents down to the dirt ground of the large baily.

Looking back I saw Guts quickly emerge out of the tent as I ran faster, ducking passed the men as they walked as I came to the far side I was at last time.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

"J-judeau! Judeau! Hide me!" I panicked as he looked quickly to me upon my arrival. Seeing my much alarmed state he finished the bite of his apple as he threw the core to the barrel top he was leaning against. I saw his earlier orange peels on the floor as well as he chewed quickly before swallowing.

"Follow me." He softly spoke as he then turned to quickly lead me away without a single question formed from him. 

Within the mask of the mercenaries walking about, I looked back, lightly kneeling to try and hide my figure if possible as I followed the blond to wherever he led.

Guts I saw was looking all around, again and again his eyes searching the crowd of men as I then grinned, turning my attention to still follow the freckled male as I saw as we were approaching the stables.

"Let's go for a ride, hm?" Judeau offered as he unhooked the reins of two horses for us to use, these two not being our usual horses as these were already saddled and probably used today for travel.

"Hey!" I heard Guts suddenly call as I immediately jumped onto the dark horse without question.

"Hurry Judeau hurry! He's coming!" I panicked even more as he then got on his own horse in return, looking back to see the persuer as we lightly slapped the reins to have the horses trod slowly to the exit as some men still walked about.

"Guts is after you?!" His emerald colored eyes widened as I slapped the reins, making the horse gallop once in the clear of the men crossing our way as I made it ride towards the castle's draw bridge. Judeau did the same quickly, seeing my speed as he looked back one more time to see Guts trying to make his way passed the many men towards the horses too.

Now exiting passed the draw bridge did we chase our way down the path towards the large extended bridge guarded by two of our mercenaries at the post. Seeing us coming through, they did nothing but watch the action as we raced our way across the sturdy large bridge hanging over the river below. The plains coming down from this castle were in my sight the more we rode. The fast steps of the horse's hooves resounded my ears as I felt my body lightly bounce with the speed the animal below me provided in my escape.

"Hey! What did you do to him?!" Judeau questioned as I felt my (Hair Color) hair whip in the strong winds. The final stride down the trail towards the green pastures below us was made in no time at all from the speed in which we travelled.

"I kicked him in the chest and bit his arm!" I called back as he did a double take to me, our horses now meeting the expanse of the pastures to follow the other as we rode to no where in particular of these vast green hills.

"You what?!"

"It wasn't my fault! He damn well deserved it!" I defended as we then after a moment of riding, stopped the high speed travel in which we rode to slow down to a calming gallop before fully stopping. I looked to the view, taking in the beautiful plains and forest in the distance as I suddenly heard Judeau's voice pull me from my thoughts. 

"Oh- he's coming (Your name)." 

I quickly turned my head, disbelieving his words that Guts could have caught up so fast as the sight of him on horseback riding across the plains towards us told me completely otherwise.

"I'm gonna die and it's your fault..."

I then let out a laugh to the blond's words.

"Hahaha Guts won't hurt you Judeau. At least, I think he wouldnt."

"Then why on earth is he coming after us with that killing intent! You see him don't you?!"

I shrugged my shoulders, unable to understand further the vast reasoning and mind that is of Guts' actions and cause for them. Not saying a word, I slapped the reins of the horse to start my stride once more forward. My horse immediately moving to pick up the pace as I soon heard Judeau's own start to follow my own beautiful beast I rode.

I need a plan, a plan to get away with what I did...

But who could I use that would ensure I'd be okay regardless of Guts' wrath aimed to me?

I looked back to see Guts still on our tail, my hair whipping with the wind at how fast we travelled as I then came to the conclusion of what I'd do.

"Judeau-" I spoke aloud, hearing him pull up next to me on his own horse. "Let's turn around and go back to the castle!"

"Ah so he could try to kill us there in front of everyone? That is a good idea. We'll have witnesses." I then burst out laughing at his joke, my eyes flicking to his as I smiled, feeling my body's light rise and quick fall to my horse's speed.

"Haha~ No no but just trust me! You go right and I'll go left!" 

Heeding my command, I then gave a tug of the reins of my horse to slow it's speed down before I then pulled the reins to the side once at a good turning speed to start heading in the opposite direction towards where Guts was.

Keeping my horse to the left as Judeau was now to the right of me I looked onwards to see that familiar brunette not that far ahead.

"Let's go-!" I commanded, slapping the reins to race towards where Guts was as Judeau then followed suitly, racing with some distance to be right beside me.

"Are you sure about this-?" I heard his remark as I watched Guts' attention focused to us coming straight to him instead of him chasing our backs.

I did not bother to reply to Judeau's words, my eyes were focused solely to the man before as we enclosed the distance between us with each passing second. The horse's hooves trampled beneath the grassy ground in long strides as the clear features of Guts' face became more clear the quicker we were to meet him. 

Almost there.

Almost there-

In the next moment, I watched Guts pulled the reins of his horse immediately to stop in place. Mine and Judeau's speed were far too fast as it threw the brunette off course to have him stay in place. Seeing him hold his arm out, I watched as he really tried to risk breaking it just to grab me off of my own horse as we zoomed passed.

His hand did not touch me. It was a bluff to see if I'd stop as I came to realize.

"(YOUR NAME)!" Guts called as a shiver went down my spine.

Quickly as if our life depended on it, we rode back towards the castle. My eyes darting back with the turn of my chin to see Guts have the trouble of turning his horse around to then slap the reins to try and catch up now in which to where me and Judeau raced.

"You're crazy (Your name)! If Guts would have kept his arm out, he'd no doubt hurt himself if you wouldn't have yielded. Why didn't you?"

Hearing Judeau's sudden words as we made our way to race back to the base made my lips lightly curve upwards.

"I knew he would pull his arm back. I called his bluff." I spoke loud enough for him to hear me as I then grinned in my triumph of getting passed him now.

Coming back up to the bridge to make our way steadily across, we came to see the two mercenaries standing at the far side of the bridge to watch us ride passed.

"Hey Judeau." One remarked, having been on guard duty as I watched as the blond gave a turn to his head to then wave a hand to his familiar friend.

Our horse treaded lightly, our pace to ride was not that urgent as we approached the draw bridge to the castle's keep. Although the pace we traveled was calm, my eyes were in frantic search for the signature white hair belonging to the man that would provide me my best shelter from the beast tailing me not too far behind.

"I have to find Griffith-" I voiced as we now entered to the castle's baily, Judeau's green eyes darting to me at my next course of action as we then brought our horse's to a sudden halt. "Can you put the horse's up? Guts is after me and I think he's almost here. I have to hide."

I then lifted my leg to get off of the tall horse as Judeau then as well, my eyes turning to his quickly to see his reply as he then went forth to take both of our horse's reins to start walking them. "You go along if you're so sure he doesn't want my head too. I won't give you away."

Without another word, I then turned to make my way passed the mercenaries walking about. Wanting to make sure I keep my identity hidden until I find the white haired man.

"'scuse me, 'scuse me." I repeated again and again as my eyes searched the crowd relentlessly. 

My eyes darted to man after man, unfamiliar faces crossing my eyes as I stood in place for a moment to really assess just where could he be.

Where is he, where is he-

As if some higher merciful being granting my request, I then came to cast my eyes to the sight of the familiar stark light hair coming out from the medic's tent to where I was before.

Looking back to see how much time I had, I then saw I practically had no time at all with the sight of Guts getting off his horse at the entrance to the baily.

Oh shit-

"Griffith!" I called immediately, raising my hand for him to see me in the slight crowd of the mercenaries walking around here or there with their own daily tasks at hand.

Upon hearing his name being called, Griffith turned to look to me, confusion displayed on his face to my frantic call as I made my way to him quickly. His blue eyes casted to mine, a light white tunic he usually wore rested comfortably around his torso as he also had on his brown trousers and boots fitted underneath per custom to his colors.

"Griffith- It's Guts! He's after me!" I tried my best to explain, his eyes focused to mine as he looked down to me to our height difference. His facial expression was calm in trying to understand what was going on as I then looked back to see the devil coming.

"Pardon?" 

It's over, I have no more time.

Moving quickly, I went to shield myself behind Griffith's back as he in return casted his questionable eyes to Guts who now approached us. A slight uprise in his breath was present from the chase as Guts' brown eyes darted to see me hide behind our captain. 

"Did something happen?" Griffith asked softly as Guts then gave out a huff in annoyance to what I caused him.

"Stand aside Griffith. I'm going to repay her for that bite and kick to my chest." Guts glared to me as he then casted his arm out to try to grab me as I couldn't help myself to grin, moving further behind Griffith to see Guts look to the man in his way.

Quickly grabbing Griffith's shoulders, I moved him more in my way to shield me as his eyes widened lightly to being in the middle of this whole fiasco. We stood still in front of the medic's tent as I looked around for a cover to see what I could use to help myself if Griffith was unable to.

"Why would (Your name) do that to you?" Griffith questioned as I took the opportunity to answer to further try and keep him on my side.

"It's because he attacked me first!"

"I did not! You're the one who wanted to fight! Why offer a challenge if you can't finish what you started?" He defended as Griffith started to lightly laugh, my hands relaxing on his shoulders to then pull my hands back a moment after.

"Hm~ I can understand you two must have traveled together for long. Bickering must be an everyday thing for you two."

Guts then clicked his tongue, his eyes moving back to focus to me as he then spoke.

"I'm still going to get my hit back." Guts continued to glare as I shuttered behind Griffith, still using him as a meat shield as the white haired man simply smiled.

"Guts, would you cast aside this problem in light of yours and (Your name's) celebration day of captains to your personal units of the band? I am sure the news must have made it to you by now, yes?" Griffith reasoned for me as Guts narrowed his eyes in my direction, moving his brown iris' to Griffith's own soft blue ones as he then let out a slight exhale.

"Fine, I'll leave. But only because you asked." I then watched as Guts before turning, looked to me one last time. The sight mimicked one to be of a defeated predator to the sight of their prey getting away as I gave a long reprieved sigh in return to Griffith's charismatic words.

"Thank you so much Griffith. I owe you." I then stepped out from hiding behind him to face him, his eyes darting from watching Guts leave to then look to me as I watched as his lips still had a slight upward curve to them.

"Would you care to explain why you are out of your tent? I thought I explained how vital it was that you get your rest, (Your name)." He spoke lightly as I then felt my eyes widen a small fraction.

Oh shit. I was supposed to be hiding from him while I was out. 

"Oh well," I started, trying to piece together exactly what my excuse was. "I had just needed some things from my satchel in Guts' tent, I was intending to come straight back-"

"And you got physical? I am going to have to take a look at your stitches once more. Come inside. This time I will have a guard stationed outside of your tent to ensure you stay in bed." I didn't dare protest, knowing my punishment would probably even get more severe if I continued. I abided by whatever he means to do now.

Like a defeated child as I felt, I hung my head low as I went back into the medic's tent with Griffith following me in right after.

I let out a small exhale, my eyes slowing looking up now to see the sight of the familiar medic who has been checking up on me from these days.

Great, here comes the hourly check up. 

~~~~~~~~~

(Third Person) P.O.V

Having been looking over some idle notes scribbled in a book, the medic's eyes peered up to see the girl and his captain enter into the tent.

"Ah, so this is who my patient has been with all morning. I was starting to worry of her absence without any report."

"Actually, she left against my words and was not with me." Was Griffith's reply to the male as (Your name) went to sit on a wooden chair in the fairly large room of the tent. Her eyes travelled from the medic to Griffith as she listened to their conversation, not seeing a chance where her voice was surely needed as she felt slightly reprimanded. 

"Oh? Well I hope she has not gotten into any trouble."

Averting his blue eyes to see the girl sit, he then gave a small amused smile before looking back to his medic. 

"Let us see if she has. (Your name), could you stand and slightly lift your tunic. I need to check on your stitches."

Knowing the procedure anyways, (Your name) did as instructed, standing to then place her hand on the bottom of her shirt to lightly lift to reveal the healing wound on her side. Griffith, having bent down to stay on the balls of his feet, looked to it with eyes of scrutiny as he then saw no bleeding or direct need to worry any longer upon the wound.

"You are lucky it did not worsen. A fight with Guts does not usually have one emerge out unscathed and bloodless."

Hearing her captain's words followed by him standing upright, did she then lower her tunic and avert her eyes away, knowing full well Guts went easy on her in the first place.

"A fight with Guts? What could have drove you to want to pick up that challenge (Your name)?" The light haired medic asked curiously as he then picked up a small jar containing a healing ointment. Undoing the small string that held the paper lid around the rim, he then placed both parts aside to hold the small jar in his hand.

Walking over to the girl did she then huff lightly, knowing the procedure as she closed her (Eye Color) eyes. Two fingers dipped into the jar for the ointment to lightly scoop up as he then went forth to lightly coat the edges of her nose and cheek hearing the girl's reply.

"It wasn't my fault. He kept insulting me, calling me weak or what not. I had to show him I wasn't. I won't stand for that."

A small smile grew to spread across the medic's features as he moved his slick fingers across her still slightly bruised skin to then, after coating a light clear sheen of the medicinal ointment, pulled his hand back.

"There you are." He voiced, going to grab a nearby rag to wipe his fingers clean as he then went to enclose the jar with the sealing paper and string to tie around the circular edges. "And believe me (Your name), we all know you are not weak. I am sure Guts was just teasing is all." Amer tried to reason as Griffith still stood idly by, having watched the scene of his medic aiding his newest addition to his band as he then averted his eyes to the girl.

"Amer, since you have acquainted yourself with (Your name) well, I would be most appreciative if you could report to me of her absence if you shall ever come across it before her release. During your check ups, just let me know if she is gone."

(Your name) moved her eyes to Griffith as Amer then gave a nod, putting away all items he thought he may need now such as his stitching tools.

"Of course, I shall report to you if she is gone, but that won't happen again, right (Your name)?"

Seeing his light brown eyes avert to her did she then give a nod.

"Yes, I'll be here."

"Good." Was the medic's and Griffith's reply as he then started to walk towards the exit of the tent.

"I have some work to attend to, if you shall need me, I will be in the castle in one of the study quarters. Good day Amer." Was Griffith's temporary farewell as he then lifted the flap to the tent to then exit.

Seeing him gone, (Your name) then went to ready herself to lie in bed and read as she then kicked off her boots for them to be set aside.

"I shall give you privacy and return mid day. If you are hungry, I think the food shall be ready by now. Just make sure if you step out, do not go roaming where Griffith may see you and be careful of yourself." The medic then gave a soft smile, walking to the girl to place a hand on her head before moving to then walk passed. "I will see you then."

Having grown acquainted to her did he look back to see her in the process of laying down, having heard his words she then raised a hand signalling her goodbye to him. 

"Thanks Amer, see you later."

Turning, he then departed the tent, hoping she would not get into any trouble, for any trouble for her surely now would mean trouble for him. 

~~~~~~~~~

It had been the next few hours to pass, the birds flying overhead in their pertained flocks as the wind blew subtly to have the light haired medic finally relaxed being done with writing his report to Griffith now regarding (Your name). Looking down to his cursive calligraphic like-art he was able to write, the light haired medic then crossed a small smile. 

This man's hidden honed talent of words and health of the body's knowledge hung over the heads of others, knowing he himself was a very valuable asset to this mercenary group and was very skillful in more ways than one.

Guiding his boots up the steps to the castle to find the quarters his captain resided in, he held his report in his hand lightly, not wanting to mess up his inked on words of supply count to his inventorial medical needs for the band as well as his report about his own truly concerning patient, (Your name).

Coming to the light wooden door he presumed his captain would be in, he gave a few cautious light knocks before even trying to enter the door. Upon looking in did he see Griffith sitting at an oak wooden table, a lantern beside him lighting up his eyes and the sides of his face to help him read as he had extensive books all around as well as his own paper work to get back to as Amer could see was placed aside.

"Ah, Amer, did something transpire for you to come to me in but a few hours? Did she leave again?"

"Oh no," the medic spoke to quickly disregard his captain's concern. "I came to give you my report sir. Inventory and patient checking."

"I see," Griffith started as the light brown haired man then stepped forth to give him the report. Having his blue eyes scan over the carefully written cursive did a small smile find it's way to the corner of his lips. "Your penmanship is very beautiful. I almost forgot you had such academic studies in the ways of this type of art."

Hearing his captain's compliment did the light haired man then give a nod to his head, "oh yes, I was taught extensively how to write properly in my classes next to my medical ones."

Griffith having his eyes look to the words carefully did he disregard Amer's words then to speak softly having been reading what was most important to him then and there.

"So, her concussion? She shows no signs of permanent damage, that is your assured conclusion?"

"Yes sir, I have been watching her for the passed days. Her speech patterns seem normal as is her memory and her ability to recall events is quick and accurate. Whatever damage she sustained, she has been healing quite well and just needs to mend her slight physical injuries now such as the slight bruise to her nose and cheek as well as the healing of her skin on her side. If her healing process is normal and not interrupted with furthermore injuries, it should not be long until she is fully well."

"Mm," Griffith spoke, placing the report down on the oak wood desk as he then moved his light blue eyes to his medic. "I understand. This is good news then. I appreciate your work Amer, if that is all, you are dismissed then."

"Of course sir."

Having left his captain to his privacy, Amer then turned to walk out of the door to the study's quarters. Hearing the door close with a click behind him, he then made his way to venture down the steps once more having been done with his work for the day.

The only thought to cross his mind now was that what he would bring (Your name) for lunch now.


	8. The Biting Mongrel and The Little Bird

(Third Person) P.O.V

In this world, the destiny of mankind is controlled by some transcendental entity... or law?

Is it like the hand of God hovering over above?

Atleast, is it true that man has no control, even over his own will?

It's when at that moment, man takes up the sword in order to shield the small world in his heart, sustained in a far-off time beyond remembrance.

Man wields the sword so that he may die smiling in some far-off time beyond perception.

But can fate be subdued to change?

~~~~~~~~~

(Your name's) P.O.V (3 1/2 yrs later)

I was currently riding throughout the long battlefields with my men. The sound of my horse's hooves pressing wildly against the ground below as I felt my hair stick to my cheek in the sweat my body offered under the heat of the sun. My hands were gripped fiercely to the reins of my horse as I charged on. 

According to the plan, we were headed to a position where I will then be given a signal to follow out my orders. It was currently Midland, the kingdom who sought to hire us as aid beside them, versus Tudor.

Earthquakes of cannons went off, firing to Midlands soldiers as I stopped upon the green hill overlooking the field before us as me and my own men were scheduled to arrive at this time.

"Everyone stay put. No one move a single inch unless I say so." I commanded as my men nodded in agreement behind me. 

"Yes ma'am!" Was their almost unison reply as I swallowed any contents in my mouth to slick my dry throat up to the harsh sight that is war.

The sun gleamed down on my men's shined silver armor as I focused on the battle field ahead of us, ignoring the glares of light that bounced to my eye from their armored plates. I steadied my horse as I looked throughout the sights of battle below from where we remained, the sounds of the valiant screams and cries echoed into one cohesive mess of words as I watched from a good distance away. My men settled their horses down in the lowest dip this hill offered to keep hidden as one of them ventured slightly higher to be upon the crest where I stood to watch on my horse.

"This war had gone on for one hundred years, can you believe it captain?"

My underling, Lou, spoke next to me as I looked to the flat plains of the men fighting. He pulled up more beside me upon his horse as I was too focused with the idea of my task than to possibly try to answer. 

Griffith ordered me to stay put until he rides back, but he hasn't even charged forward yet. He's waiting until the King gives orders that he can attack only once the throned man himself feels that his troops have no other choice than to let us aid them. Once Griffith goes to attack and help fend off Tutor, he will then ride back and only then will it be my men's turn to run into the battle with me leading. Guts and his men will do the same, flanking the enemy on the opposite side though as we ride in. 

My (Eye Color) eyes stared to the Black Ram calvary of Tudor, their men charging fast towards the field to ride to further attack Midland's knights, their lances aimed forward to the poor men with their decorated shields up. Midland's men looked to be still unprepared and taken off guard to the strategy and strength that is Tudor's cavalry could offer in this repeat with this Hundred Years War between these two opposing sides.

"Midland is getting destroyed." One of my men pointed out, having moved his horse slightly to see as well as I looked away to the sight of the slaughter. The lance's of the Black Ram's edged tips going through the necks or piercing the armored chests of the Midland Knights was terrible to see.

The Midland Knights, as I also came to notice, were armored far too heavily. They probably believed if they covered themself so much as so, then Tudor's weapons wouldn't penetrate their armor so easily.

They were wrong.

They could barely swing their sword in the looks of it, rushing in on horseback or on foot in any how with their heavy armor to go along with their massive shields seemed to be the mistake made.

Plus, it was a hot day.

I'm already sweating just standing here and to charge in on foot in a metallic suit of armor? As heavy clouds would signify rain, this outcome to their efforts was plain to see who would end up on top.

"So we wait?" Lou asked as I then replied with a nod, staring to the battlefield before me with eyes focused intently to see any different types of movement now. I studied the Black Ram knight's moves, the way they swung their lances on horseback, or even to the way the men fought on the ground against Midland were things to look and watch for when going up against them next.

Most of then men on horseback had light armor, while some bigger men on foot had heavy charcoal armor to wear but also heavy weapons to use like a ball and chain or giant axe to swing.

I would not like to be on the recieving end of that thing. 

Midland's Knights were getting slaughtered bit by agonizing bit, but I trust we will be fine in pushing them back once we are called upon. 

Griffith's plan never fails.

"We wait until Griffith charges in, once he does whatever he needs to do he'll pull back and us and Captain Guts' men will-"

My eyes followed to the side to see a lone Hawk troop on horseback, my eyes widening to the random scene of one of our men charging forth to their death as Lou then turned his attention as well to see what I was shocked upon.

"What-" he muttered lowly.

Wait.

"-Is that Guts?" My eyes narrowed, seeing his red cape flow in the wind much like my own ragged blue one as I kept my eyes on him as he charged forth.

"That is Captain Guts. But...what is he doing?" Lou's confused tone much represented my own as my eyes stared to the familiar brunette, his helmet on as he charged valiantly with his large great sword in hand. His armor reflected in the light of black streaks and intricately designed patterns as his cape hung loosely around his neck, the fabric thick to hand down in a loop over his chest as he readied his weapon.

"He... looks to be flanking them. Did he tell his men to stay back or what?" My brow twitched, thinking of the possibilities of why Guts would do this solo as I averted my eyes around to also see that none of his men followed.

This was no plan.

This was out of instinct, instinct and haste.

This idiot, why would he go there all alone? There's atleast fifty Ram soldiers out there to the position he is riding towards, with more just on the other side of the hills battling there as well!

~~~~~~~~~

(Third Person) P.O.V

"Nonsense! A single horseman against the Black Ram Iron Lance Heavy Cavalry?! SO BE IT! WE'LL BREAK YOU DOWN BOY!" The general of the cavalry shouted as he aimed his lance towards Guts, the gleam of his charcoal colored armor caught Guts' attention to focus to him entirely as the mercenary captain then grinned at the challenge he was seeking. Raising his heavy armored hand, he then flung off his helmet to better see his next victim as he started to charge towards the idle mercenary. 

Guts then rode in fast, his crimson cape flowing behind him as he aimed his greatsword towards the general's upper body. The Midland knights all looked to the lone mercenary riding passed as the general tightened his grip to his lance's hilt, seeing the man beford him take up his unspoken offer of battle amidst the many men around them, they charged to one another, seeking to feel the adrenaline and blood only war could ever offer them.

(Your name), getting out her bow at once, steadied herself on her horse as she then took out her arrow, aiming her sights towards the general's face as Guts charged onward. She closed one eye, her lips lightly parted to let small breaths escape as she steadied her hand well, projecting the angle in which to shoot at as well as how far she should pull back her bowstring.

"Captain, what do we do?" Lou spoke alarmed to seeing her ready her weapon as (Your name) aimed with one eye closed shut, her lone (Eye Color) eye focusing to the man on horseback approaching Guts. She focused her thoughts, aiming with precision as her next words came out in a slight breath barely audible for her underling to catch.

"Stay put." In the release of her words did she then let go of her arrow, her fingers extending outwards as the arrow then flew fast with speed and precision to aim down the sights passed any men on the field towards it target.

Guts at that moment swung forward as her arrow went forth to pierce one of the eyes of the general, his lance already being knocked off and back by Guts' first swing as the weapon flew elsewhere.

"ARGGHH!" His blood curdling scream echoed as Guts now sliced the man's hip upwards, then in one swift motion brought his sword down next to split his head in two. The horse's neighed to the panic of the sight of their riders as Guts then quickly slapped the reins away to ride anywhere else than to stan in one position idle and have an enemie's arrow come to him next.

The general's men to the sight before them were stricken, wide open mouths hung as they were left stunned as even the Midland knights were confused as to what to do now. Swords still stood in hand as the Black Ram knights started to back away, looking to each other for support in this moment as in a burst of a second, the Midland knights then ran forth to attack, a sudden new wave of courage found in their swings as Guts looked back to the scene upon horseback to slow it's paces down for a moment.

"At least they're attacking now instead of taking hits..." The dark haired male uttered to the scene as he then furrowed his brows a moment later.

The sight of another commander clad in all black heavy armor rode in on his horse, his voice echoing loud to shake the Ram troops back to reality as he grit his teeth.

"DON'T BREAK RANK! HE'S JUST ONE RIDER! SURROUND HIM! DON'T LET HIM MOVE!"

(Your name's) eyes remained set upon the other cavalry men riding around to follow the commander wherever he went as they made their way towards Guts quickly. Having already taken out his greatsword, Guts now made way to swing back and forth on horseback, cleaving through their armor like paper and blood as the men tried their hardest to approach him and not let him escape, even if Guts wasn't currently trying to.

"HE'S JUST ONE MAN! HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?! SHOOT HIM!" The commander shouted as (Your name) then made the decision to give away her and her unit's position by letting arrows fly.

Raising her hand to grasp with her fingers the necks of her arrow's each time, she then let five arrows fly continuously with both speed and strength unmatched with her bow. As the arrows came through fast to pierce the bodies of the crossbowmen, the commander, aghast to the scene, turned his attention quickly to see the archer on horseback upon the hill. 

Her slightly longer (Hair Color) hair was pulled back into a low loose braid as her bow stood proudly in the light, strong and apparent to be the cause of the commander's oncoming headache. He then watched with slit eyes, the sight of the first women he's ever seen in a bloody battle then raise her hand behind towards her back to further take out another arrow to aim around the dog who took down their general. 

A low emitted growl escaped the commanders throat, his teeth clenched hard as he looked back to see the other unknown soldier cleave down his men in violent swings with his sword. The sword stood mighty and tall, the thickness it provided as well as the weight would allow any man to cry when trying to lift and swing for battle. The sight of it was overwhelming just as it was the man wielding it with his archer to guard.

"Looks like we have found an odd pair present on our field boys. The biting mongrel and the little bird to guard and guide him from above. Three men, ride forth afte-"

"Commander! We have riders ahead!"

"What?!"

Looking slightly to the side, (Your name) then suddenly watched as Griffith appeared finally, his long white cape flowing behind him to present the royal purple hue flowing within the inner part as he raised his sword valiantly to then swing to the heads of the Ram knights in quick strong waves of his arm.

His white-silver armor distinctive in reflecting the light, brought about many heads to turn as his men who accompanied behind him all presented the hawk feather somewhere on their armor to hold in place.

The Ram knight's eyes looked to the white armored male, his back being followed by his men with stern faces, weapons ready and aimed as some watched in fright to this sudden attack, unknowing what course of action to take next.

"I-IT'S THE GRIM REAPERS OF THE BATTLE FIELD!"

"The...the Band of the Hawk?!"

Griffith rode in fast as he and his men now made way to open a path for them to travel, any pursuers shot and anyone in their way sliced or stabbed as they soon approached Guts on horseback who had already made way to solve his entrapment by swinging his sword violently.

"TAKE THIS BASTARDS!" Griffith's mercenaries sliced, swinging their swords to the Ram knights' chest or vital spots in war cries and insults as they made way to cover their lead captain as he approached Guts.

There was only some moments to prepare as (Your name) placed her bow aside to then draw her blade.

"Everyone, get your weapons ready, it looks like Griffith will retreat back with Guts soon!" (Your name) ordered as the ring of their swords sliding against their sheaths were heard at once.

"Yes ma'am!"

A few moments into the attack, more than half the men of the Ram's knights have been decreased as Griffith now rode passed with Guts following along. (Your name) watched intricately, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she spotted even Judeau, Casca, Pippin and Rickert within the band's men to cover one another and also attack.

Judeau having been accustomed to training in throwing knives on horseback, stood to fling his daggers here or there to the unsuspecting throats or less armored limbs or chests of the Black Ram knights.

Casca, having been right beside Griffith this whole venture, stood on her steed to follow their clad in white leader as they rode passed quickly. Her short sword jabbed to numerous men, her small cape flowing behind herself as she waved her weapon around to defend their ride across.

Seeing them make their way down, (Your name) watched as even Guts' men presumed to attack and follow their retreat behind, helping the Midland knights out immensely as before Griffith could now disappear beyond the clear hills of his retreat, he stopped his horse to then turn his head to look to the girl.

It was hard to see, a figment of white which was obviously her captain stood on the edge of the battle field, the sight of the band's mercenaries riding passed him where he stood idle on his horse looking back as he then raised a silver armored hand up.

It was that signal that (Your name) understood to charge to the Ram knights. Gripping the reins of her horse, she then pointed her sword straight to slap the reins quickly.

"Let's go! Move onwards now! Let's finish them while we can!" (Your name) yelled raising her silver sword as she watched as the Black Ram knights already resumed to retreat to another spot as is.

Immediately charging from the side of the enemy, (Your name) watched as the stray knights left to fight still the Midland knights stood to try and gain their victory back which was already far decided for when they stepped in. The swings of their swords or lance's on horseback or foot still made way to injure the Midland knights as she and her unit moved in to help the men out. With a lean of his body to the side and a swing of his sword, Lou connected his blade to the man's throat before he could finish off the Midland knight cowering on the floor to await the impact the black haired male saved him from.

All making way to fight and follow their female captain in this ride and slice type of strategy, (Your name) watched as the charcoal armored men now stood in a ratio of 1:3 with them aiding the Midland knights now and some retreating far back, having no idea what to do with their commander long gone.

"THEY'RE LOSING IN NUMBERS! KEEP ON!" She encouraged as her men fought back and forth, swinging their swords, or using their crossbows to charge against the Rams as slowly only a few were able to retreat on foot as most who had a horse had long gone left when their general fell.

Slicing the obsidian knight's throat, she then watched as Guts swung his sword to decapitate the knight before her. Her eyes looking to the familiar dark haired man as she then raced to him quickly on horseback.

"Griffith and you guys were not supposed to come back until our pass through the field completely-" she started, seeing Guts look around in the heap of the battle to see if any knights tried to attack them while in mid-conversation.

"I wanted to come back. Griffith is circling around slower to attack from the south now. Let's clean this up while we're here."

The Midland's army looked thankful to have the help of Griffith's men, their wide eyes astonished that just the hiring of these mercenaries can change the outcome of this whole battle as they watched with awe the Hawk's clean strike towards their opponents clear through without hesitation. 

(Your name) slapped the reins, understanding the words of the next phase of the plan as she then suddenly raised her sword to deflect an attack from a Black Ram knight. The sword's clanked, the sound of the metal upon metal as she pressed her sword up to keep this man's sword from coming down on her.

"Kh-" her hand shook as the tall man forced his sword's weight on her, his sword being longer as she still stood on horseback to then see the valiant fast paces of another horse coming forth. 

In an instance with the wave of his sword, Lou sliced the back of the neck of the man to oppose his captain as she let out a couple of pants before looking to her black haired underling.

"Ah-haah...thanks Lou. I didn't see that guy coming." The man fell to the ground in a bloody mess, having her eyes avert up to him he then flashed her a grin, blood staining his cheeks from the enemie's as he then gave her nod.

"I was just trying to give him a quick end, afraid of what you'd do to him once you did gain your grip."

(Your name) then let out a laugh to his compliment to her strength as she then look around, the sounds still apparent of the metal across metal were heard as she then readied herself fully.

"Hah, let's go!" She urged on as she then slapped the reins once more. The sight of the dead knights, both Midland but mostly now Black Ram laid in heaps to swords and weapons around with blood as she continued to ride onwards. "This is far from over!"

~~~~~~~~~

(Your name's) P.O.V

My chest heaved for air, the sight of my beautiful horse lay dead on the ground as I was flown to the dirt from the sudden attack I did not see coming. A Black Ram knight with a long axe stood before me as he then dragged his weapon on the ground to then pick it up. 

I grit my teeth, completely upset at both him and myself for riding in too close to this foot soldier's way with his long and heavy weapon, practically made for these situations. I moved quickly, grabbing my sword from the ground as my bow was still to my back to stay surprisingly strapped. With the force at which I fell, I thought I had snapped it. I guess landing on my side was a good bet, may it be accidental or not.

Wrapping my gloved palm to hold the hilt, my unclothed fingers clenched the hold of my blade as I then watched as the black knight then gave his axe a giant raise to suddenly come down towards me. My eyes peered up, slightly wide as I quickly rolled to the side, my shoulder rolling quickly to the ground as I landed on my boots to then turn and see his back wide open. Raising my sword quickly, I violently jabbed forward, my blade piercing through the side of his lower back as I quickly pulled my black out with much force to then swing it to the back of his thighs, knocking him down the ground with a loud groan before I stepped back to the sight, blood staining my weapon as I panted to the exertion and quick thinking.

The knight now laid dead, his axe embedded into the dirt at which the force he tried to strike me with as blood began to pool from his wounds I made as I then tore my eyes away. The sight of Griffith and his men and having rode forth now probably while I was in my own private battle was present to my eyes as I then watched the familiar sight of black hair race to me.

Seeing Lou was quick to approach on horseback again, I watched as he held out his hand, his chopped but slightly wavy black hair bounced in the gallop of his horse as I quickly took his arm for him to hoist me up to land behind him on the saddle as he now rode forth.

Lou always had eyes on me and was never too far away to offer some kind of assistance.

"Fucking bastard, he killed my horse." I huffed, turning my head to look back to the sight of my beautiful horse laying upon the ground before I furrowed my brows to then look away.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like he got what he deserved. Sorry I couldn't make it to you sooner, I had two men try to come at me on foot. You should never attack someone who has the high ground, especially on horseback, heh~"

My memories were suddenly brought back to how Guts and I took on Griffith's raiders those many years ago in the fields after leaving that old castle raid. The sight of them on horseback and us still surviving being on foot was clear to my mind as I held my sword in my palm as we rode, it aimed downwards at an angle to cover Lou's right side as he snapped the reins again.

"Don't underestimate your opponents." Was all I said as I then suddenly turned my head to the sound of a Black Ram knight's words yelling straight through the clearing of this battle.

"R-RETREAT! EVERYONE RETREAT!" 

I looked back, my hair lightly waving in the wind in strands to what was tied back in the loose braid as I watched as some stray obsidian colored knights who still held on to their flags just all dropped to start to leave for their lives.

It was about time they understood their losing position. Their commander left long ago along with most of their men on horseback who had fast ways of escape as well.

I am guessing with the arrival of Griffith and his man back, that they understood that they had no chance of reviving this loss they sustained today as well if they were in fact ordered to stay and fight. I would never have the pleasure of knowing or not.

I then turned my attention forward to where Lou was riding towards to see almost none of the charcoal colored knights around now. The sound of their retreat was clear as day to understand their departure as we let them go, decidedly in the moment to not pursue them completely as the sound of sudden valiant cries were heard around. 

I raised my sword carefully to sheath it on my hip, sweat beading down my temple as the Midland knights were triumphantly cheering and taking off their heavy helmets to watch the black knights depart. Lou rode on, my eyes peering passed his shoulder to see him ride along side my unit who was now quick to see us and follow to where Griffith was now.

The sight of his long locks of milk colored hair fell to the sides of his shining silver-white armor with the off of his helmet. Not a chance his locks looked out of place being tucked away to hide nor was his bangs mismatched to wave anywhere but where they belonged but on the fair skin of his forehead. He did not look sweaty, not in the slightest even with his armor on, the only thing I noted was the soft smile present on his features for him to look to the band's own cheering crowd on horseback as his stark blue eyes would then dart in a pattern I noticed throughout the years being from Guts, to Casca and lastly to find me.

"Wow, we actually did it." Lou mumbled, his eyes peering around as his horse treaded lightly with me still sat behind him. With the raise of my hand, I unhooked my bow from my back to lean forward and reach to try and place it in the front of his horse towards the strappings. Seeing me try, he placed his hand down to grab my bow from me gently, a cross of, "I'll do it for you," escaped his lips as I watched as he hooked my bow to the side of his horse with ease I couldn't reach for.

"Thanks." I replied, feeling my dark blue cape begin to flow more fluently now as the sight of Casca being beside Griffith on horseback to smile and grin came to my view.

She looked to be genuinely happy, and throughout the years I only ever get to see her as so when we all have accomplished something that was ordered to. Still, it was nice to see her looking so gleeful. Her brown eyes were solely focused to the white haired male that is our lead captain as her pink colored lips curved upwards to reveal her smile in the daylight. 

The men all continued to cheer around us, fists raised high in courageous cries as I looked to my shadow, interested in the black stretch of darkness upon the grass on horseback to Lou as we stopped our small pacing to come to a complete stand having been met up with the band now.

A sudden thought occured to me, seeing the sun stretch across the sky as the sight of blue and white above were always so familiar to see.

How many times have I looked up to the sky standing on different areas to pertaining battle field to field? The sky has not changed, I could understand, but have I?

"What's wrong captain? Did you get injured or something? Amer is just over there if you need him." Lou spoke suddenly, catching my attention again as the sudden cheers ringed in my ears once more to come back.

My eyes looked to him as he looked back to me on horseback, his body turned as I watched for a moment the sight of his sweat glide down his fair skinned face.

"Oh no no, I'm fine Lou, happy even." I smiled as he looked ecstatic at the win we had faced today, the soft upward curve of his lips were present as the sudden questionable thought of, who wouldn't be able to get happy when everyone around them was and with cheering so proudly- crossed me.

I watched as Griffith had turned on his white armored steed. He left for a moment as my eyes followed, seeing him approach the general to the Midland knights to speak for some pertaining moments as everyone else in the band chatted away, taking out their canteens to drink or taking off their helmets to breathe better.

In the next few moments of standing idly by, I slowly darted my eyes curiously back to Griffith having been a little further than where we were as he raised a lone hand that was the next signal to go ahead and depart with him. With the slight slap of the reins, Lou rode forth to follow the band as a sudden hand was plastered onto my shoulder abruptly.

I looked quickly beside me, seeing the other men to my unit ride around us as the one who rode closest to us then pulled his hand back, a grin plastered on his face.

"Great attack today captain, you were amazing with that bow on defending Captain Guts."

"I appreciate it." I replied with a smile, seeing my unit all ride around us lightly before the steps started to pick up to follow the band.

I remember when my unit started to grow, it being hard at first to gain their respect. It took maturity and growth around us all to understand we were all a apart of each other now. The immense physical training I had put them through and even myself to accompany them, morning runs and afternoon sparings, they all helped us learn and grow from one another. I was also teaching them on the meantime to respect me, whether that be with physical combat or mental training, I made sure I was no push over.

"Let's go." Lou voiced with another slap to the reins as we now started to pick up our pace to ride faster to depart throughout this bloodied field.

I watched the sight of the band, Griffith leading up ahead in this pack as the sounds of the horse's hooves and stray words were exchanged from one to another here or there. As we started to ride down the slight gradual green hill, I suddenly out of instinct darted my eyes to the side to see Guts staring to me. He rode across us, but just some ways away as some of the band members were still in between us on their horses. I looked, keeping my eyes firm to his own as he then quickly moved his eyes away before his whole body disappeared behind the many other men who rode in between my vision. 

Looking back forward, I watched the sight of the far away mountains take away my thoughts as we continued onwards towards our base. My hand to Lou's side to still hold on slightly in case he were try and speed up which I know he would for a race, it would just be a matter of time to decide when and who he would challenge and for what cost on the winnings. 

~~~~~~~~~

Making our way back to the castle's base some hour or so later, I stretched my limbs upwards as we made it to slowly cross the bridge with the river below us in a vast height. I looked up, my eyes staring to the caste's walls up ahead, may it be still crumbling and falling apart it is still our home and has been for the passed few years.

Guts has grown accustomed to his usual resting place atop the walls as I've come to notice. If he was gone, that was one of the places I checked to make sure where he would be.

My thoughts the whole ride back were consumed of the sudden years I never really noticed that passed since mine and Guts' joining.

Being currently now eighteen as Guts had always been a year older, I have come to realize how just different life has been for us in this changing of time. It seemed as if in the blink of an eye that we could relive those moments again of us first joining. Our stupid fights we would get into, our battles against each other for our enemy body counts, drinking games and hunting competitions, we really have changed and grown so much. 

I don't remember now when was the last time I even got into a fight with Guts. It feels like it was ages ago when we used to wrestle and even spar. Now, I have my own unit to look after and train. We have new additions to our band, and even as young as they are or as old as they could get, they all provide help in our goal which is to bring Griffith's dream alive. To make it into a reality, that is our ultimate goal as well as seeking our own dreams in between.

I hear of so many other's goals, to own a shop, get married, have kids and a family, being the strongest warrior or becoming a knight. Hm, I never really considered my own and although I have tried to think about what I want, nothing comes to mind. 

I already have what I need.

Battle after battle, conquer after conquer, I do understand that we have been slowly drawing attention to us all these years. Making heads turn to see the signature hawk feather adorned on our armor or helmets. The Midland Kingdom after all took a notice to us and made a bet to hire us as well, which is something to turn heads to.

The hawks are our family, always will be now. They have embedded themselves into our hearts, and to mine and even to Guts' slight dismay, we have embedded ourselves into them.

I looked as we approached the castle, the sound of the horse's hooves trampled no longer upon the bridge but upon the dirt road that would soon lead us up to the draw bridge and entrance to our base.

I noticed throughout this time that sometimes I start to long for those old days when it was just us, just two people travelling alongside one another, against the world but now, I have to realize it's no longer me and him, but us all.

Us together. 

My eyes peered past Lou's shoulder to see the men all file in slight rows here or there to enter now towards the draw bridge. The castle's arches staying the same as I silently thanked the weather never getting too bad to crumble the still-standing stone around us. 

Stretching my arms suddenly once again, I arched my back slightly, having almost fell asleep on Lou's shoulder the ride here, my neck and back still remained to be stiff. It does no good to be on a saddle for hours on end.

Arriving into the baily, Lou pulled the reins of the horse to finally come to a stop as most men around us all were settling back in or seeking medical attention for slight lacerations or injuries. I watched as Lou was the first to get off the horse, his boots finally landing upon the ground as his honey brown eyes peered up to me still on the saddle. Lifting my leg, I saw him offer his hand to help as I decided to take the offer, having felt that my body was stiff enough from the ride that I would appreciate the assistance.

Taking his gloved hand, I placed my left heel on the stirrups to then help myself come down to the ground as I then heard the sound of numerous cheers suddenly erupt of Guts' men.

"Captain Guts!"

"Captain!"

I turned my head, seeing the red caped male ride through slowly to enter passed the draw bridge and into the baily as Guts' unit all cheered just for the entrance of the man of the hour once again.

What wasn't he the man of the hour? He was the man every hour.

Kh, this attention better not get to his head.

"You were great sir! Riding out there all alone to take on the general! Haha, that's really when we knew we had them then!"

Guts smiled a bit, riding his horse throughout our men in the castle yard as the Hawk mercenaries crowded around him on his horse. 

"That's our captain for ya!"

"We're having drinks tonight for sure!"

Guts touched his head apologetically, speaking as he then made way to dismantle his horse and get off. He had already discarded his helmet long ago to the baggage his horse held. Placing his hand on the neck of the beast gently to touch and pet, one of Guts' men then came forth to take the reins of him gently.

"I got it captain-"

I walked forth beside Lou, wanting to hear all of which would transgress as I watched the other mercenary take away Guts' horse suddenly. His hand taking the reins from his captain as he flashed a smile.

"Thank you, Gaston."

"No problem sir."

Having his horse be put up where all the others were kept within the stables, I watched curiously as Guts then turned to all of his men crowding around him to hear any words he would say.

"Ah...I'm sorry I rode out there by myself... I never intended to leave you all behind." Guts apologized to his unit as they dismissed his apology with a wave of their hands at once. "I just felt that the general was left wide open, and if he were taken down, their morale would be shattered."

"Nah don't worry about it, you were amazing Guts!"

"Ha, now we get to brag about this to all the other units!" A man patted Guts' arm softly, looking proud to be lead by him as Guts in return casted his eyes around to spot me and Lou.

"You're the star of this victory sir, let's all have a drink!" A man shouted as others gleefully accepted the proposition.

I smiled, moving then to go back to Lou's horse as I walked to then unclasp my bow from it's side to hold in my palm. I understand that his unit wished to drag him away, but maybe soon I could at least get a couple of words into him to at least chat, if even possible.

I watched for a moment as Lou then walked off to place his horse in the stables to rest, all while I guided myself to walk to my tent before I caught a glimpse of a heated Casca making her way to Guts. The man was crowded by his unit, some already having ale in their mugs as the brown haired women then moved forth to approach him, all eyes on her. 

I stopped my own steps for a moment to look over, interested in what would transgress.

"Captain, may I speak with you for just a moment?" Her arms crossed as Guts' eyes averted to the short haired brunette.

He slowly nodded as the men around them all clasped their lips shut for the stern voice she displayed, I grinned, holding my bow still as I shouted and continued to walk for a moment.

"Beat him! Beat him! Beat him!"

On my voice did the men turn to look to me and laugh as Guts on accordance of following Casca away, also turned to avert his dark brown eyes to me. His brows knit down only slightly as he kept his vision aimed to me, as if remembering my very words to come at me later.

I disregarded his stare as I then turned to leave, a small smile plastered on my face as I knew he was in for quite a talk from Casca.

~~~~~~~~~

(Third Person) P.O.V

"What are you trying to do?" Casca immediatly questioned as soon as they were alone. They stood on top of a stoned ground, the crumbling walls were still slightly standing as it didn't hold to be a building but what was left of one if you could understand it were ever one to begin with. Guts then moved to lean against one of the light stone walls that were still upright slightly, the wall not much taller than himself but thick enough to hold his weight.

He looked as her eyes bore straight to the taller male as he then moved to raise a brow.

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Guts! Your job was to lead your unit alongside (Your name's) to provide flank support and containment for the main body's charge into the enemy!" She pointed her finger to Guts' chest as he looked stunned a bit from her yell. 

"You had to break away from your men and charge at the enemy huh?! Head on and alone! Were you trying to be a hero or something?!" She yelled practically into the sky, once again turning her heated eyes onto Guts as a flock of birds suddenly flew overhead, the sight of the sun soon setting being apparent as she continued on. "You know you may be lucky on some parts, but your selfish behavior could have exposed the entire Band of the Hawk to danger! You should try to remember your place!"

Taking in her words, Guts turned his head, furrowing his brows to the realization of his actions as he looked elsewhere to the plains. The looks that this place where they stood must have been some small private church before for the castle by a few paces of walking was obviously a good place to yell and let off steam as she chose to do so.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll be careful from now on."

She crossed her arms, glaring to the tall soldier as she disregarded his apology.

"Kh, you always say that. You don't care as long as you get to clash swords with the enemy. Practically nothing about you has changed in the past years. You're... you're just a mad dog!" Pointing to his chest, Guts quickly turned to grab her wrist, his eyes staring to her as he let the insult of her words get to him suddenly.

His face held anger as he squeezed for a moment, letting his emotions show of his obvious hurt and frustration as he stared straight to her own eyes.

"You're wrong. I... do care. I've changed-"

Griffith's voice suddenly reverberated throughout their ears as he approached them on the field. His eyes having looked to and fro Casca and Guts to understand he came at a right moment.

"Guts, Casca, you two are fighting like cats and dogs." He held his helmet on his side as he approached with a solemn look, his attention was kept to them as he couldn't help but slightly smile at the scene to their child-like bickering. "I had asked where you two were, your men pointed me in the right direction it seems." 

Yanking her hand away, Casca then made way to walk towards Griffith to click her tongue, seeing him disregard everything that has went wrong today as she made way to leave.

"You're being too easy on him Griffith." She voiced as she walked passed him to go back to the base.

Griffith looked back to her, a soft sigh escaped his lips then as he walked to step onto the stone ground to approach Guts calmly. His cape dragged behind him in his stride as Guts noticed not a spot of blood remained on his armor nor cape. Tearing his eyes away from the white haired man, Guts then looked onwards to the sunset to recall the fiery words of the brunette just moments ago. He furrowed his brows at the insults she threw at him. 

"I do think about my comrades. I'm not how I was before." 

Taking in Guts' words, Griffith spoke slowly, trying to change the subject of the matter as he understood dwelling on such things would only prove to be trivial. 

"Can't you believe it has been four years since our duel?" His blue prestine eyes averted to Guts as the soldier looked back, a small breath exhaled from his tension to leave his body as his thoughts now turned elsewhere to reply.

"Yeah..."

The soft rays of the sun reflected across their skin and armor, Guts' eyes looking to the sky then as Griffith also stood by his side to take in the moment of this conversation two skilled swordsmen could only have.

"Hmph, that fight was enjoyable. It's how fights should be."

"I agree."

Was Guts' plain reply as Griffith then turned his head to the brute male, their difference in height not that much apparent but difference in body structure was spotted immediately. 

"Can't you believe that it was that very battle that was decided to make you and (Your name) members of the Band of the Hawk instead of wandering mercenaries like you both were before, travelling from battle to battle?"

Guts looked off to the horizon, his unchangeable thoughts turning once more back to the girl who's been with him for so long.

"It's hard to believe we actually stood here. But... I'm glad we did." Guts confessed as Griffith nodded, exhaling as he went to place his hand on Guts' shoulder for a moment.

"Well, let's head back. The wine is all about you today after all." The white haired man gave him a smile to then gently pull his hand back before turning to leave. The sound of his boots made noise against the stone before he stepped down to the grassy plain.

"Griffith."

The said man turned around, his one azure eye aimed to Guts' as he spoke his reply. His cape lightly flowed with the wind blowing then as it pressed to his side and back when reaching down to the top of his boots.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry... for today's battle."

Griffith stared to his soldier, a moment of thought crossed his mind as his coral colored lips lightly curved upwards.

"Even that part of you, was apart of my plan."

Now turning to leave, Guts took a moment to understand his words before turning his chin to look back to the setting sun one more time before pushing himself off the wall to now start walking back.

~~~~~~~~~

(Your name's) P.O.V

It was sundown when Guts finally walked back to the castle. Fires all lit, the smell of wine and mead was passed as tipsy voices and jokes were heard and spread in stories of battle and their own private ventures were told. I had on my relaxed attire, my boots, trousers and tunic changed to a more fitted color and leisurely style as I sat on the log by the many men.

I had some white plasters over my fingers, my calloused skin from the constant grab of my arrows and tug of my bow string began to sting as I made sure to wrap them in the places I needed.

"Guts! Over here-!" I called as Judeau who sat right next to me looked on accordance to see him coming in his slow strides to walk.

"I had seen Griffith come in not too long after Casca did, I was beginning to wonder what they did to him haha~" Judeau voiced, his smile growing to the sight of the brute male coming forth as he held a tankard of mead in his hand to settle on thigh while watching. To the left him balanced on a log, Judeau had a metallic plate stacked with the vines of some grapes, seeing him here or there pop one into his mouth all while taking a drink soon again.

Was that a good combination?

Guts raised a hand at the distance he still was in, signalling he would come eventually as he then made a turn for his tent to probably take off his armor and weapon as I presumed that is what Casca and Griffith were doing as well, seeing as how they all weren't here. I quickly made way earlier once arriving to my tent to take off my heavy plates too, it weighs on your muscles a lot with all the gear if you took the chance to consider it.

I turned to look back to the fire, the heat in waves the flames brought to warm my skin felt relaxing as I looked onwards to see a sudden figure appear from the darkness around before me, behind the area the other men were sitting. Stepping over the log, she reached over to clasp her hand around an already filled tankard sitting atop the barrel closest to her as she then went to sit a seat away from where Lou was at across from me in this circle. 

She had on relaxed attire as well, a salmon colored tunic hung fittingly around her body while a thin leather belt strapped around her waist to pull the fabric in, revealed the curvature of her womanly figure most looked passed to see with all of the armor. Her soft strands of brown hair blew gently in the wind here or there as I noted the rest of her attire to give away her figure. Light brown-almost white tight trousers accompanied herself with dark brown high set boots to rise up almost to her knees in tight straps. It almost seemed like the tunic she wore could have been a dress since it dangled down a little passed her hips. Hm, it was still nice.

I noted through my staring that Casca was quiet, the immediate raise of the tankard to her lips told us she had some frustration to relieve as another male presumed to talk as I listened here or there. My thoughts took the best of me to think over the day as I focused in and out to the conversation at hand.

"-and then, after I had told her I was 'em, she started to laugh up a storm. She couldn't believe we were from the Hawks! Ain't it so Rob?"

"Yeah, I recall that wench. Anyone should give free drinks to the band that saved their behinds. This was all the way back when we were in the village of-"

And then my mind began to drift off, my eyes wandering here or there to the laughing or smiling faces some of the men displayed as some moments later, I heard the sudden sound of boot steps return to make me turn my head, mid-drink to my tankard as I then swallowed. 

"Hey it's Guts," I started, seeing him no longer clad in his armor but instead put up with more of a subtle attire to relax in. A black tunic and pants to go along with dark brown boots as I noted fitted him well. Really well. "Come on, sit." I spoke aloud, seeing as there was a spot open to the right of me as Judeau was to my left. I then stood, walking to where the barrel was next to Casca to then grab another tankard for him immediately to ease the mood he looked to be in. 

I caught a glimpse of the small dart her brown orbs casted to me to look before looking away calmly, probably understanding what I was doing as I was practically in her personal space to stand as she was sitting right beside the barrel.

Walking back to the spot I found him sitting at, I ushered him the tankard as he then calmly accepted, our fingers gently brushing eachother as my face started to heat up for the random feel of his skin.

Why...am I being like this?

I have to be drunk.

But just off of one mug? I can surely hold more than that. It wasn't too long ago when I beat Lou in that drinking competition as well too.

"Thanks." He calmly spoke, lifting the mug to drink from as I then moved to sit down next to him. There was a bit of space still in between us as Judeau still calmly sat to my left, his attention instead focused to another conversation closest to him as I turned my attention back to Guts whom was on my right.

"So, nice work today Guts." I voiced as I heard Judeau's words stop to then presumably look over on the hearing of Guts' name. The blond grinned as Pippin hummed in agreement, the fire reflecting off of our eyes as Rickert then decided to politely interject. 

"Yeah, that was some fighting sir, heck of a battle." The blond boy added, chewing some type of charred meat on a stick as I watched for a moment.

Where did he get that?

I want one...

"Thanks you all. But it wasn't my place to move in without consent. So I must apologize for it." His eyes averted to Casca who was sitting on the other side of the fire as I darted my attention upwards as well to watch.

She met his eyes, her brown orbs casting down in thought as I then decided to raise my tankard to take a drink to ward off the feeling of tension in the air before it tried to suffocate me.

"So, are you guys ready for the battle in a week?"

"Battle?"

"Yeah, Griffith hasn't announced it yet but I overhead him-" Judeau stopped in mid-sentence seeing Casca's glare as his green-blue eyes quickly was made to realize she disagreed with what he was relaying to us.

We all turned to see Judeau's lips shut as he then moved his eyes around to avoid her own.

"That, Judeau, is classified. Let Griffith announce the plans when the time is ready." She spoke, now closing her eyes to drink her drink once more as I raised my brows to the conversation.

"Ah...sorry Casca." Judeau scratched the back of his head, looking to me apologetically as if he were a defeated puppy as I in return smile and shook my head lightly, silently telling him it was okay.

Hm, I wonder why Griffith hasn't told us of this upcoming battle yet. Maybe he's not done sorting out the tactics for the invasion then, that could be what he doing now since he is not here with us all.

~~~~~~~~~

It was some hours to pass of other drinks being passed, some food being prepped in the fire by Corkus and some tales to be exchanged that everyone began to laugh upon Judeau's words of his own life.

"What are you all laughing at?~ That actually happened!" He protested, standing straight up as a sling of some mead fell with the force straight out of his mug and onto the floor.

I grinned myself to roll my eyes. His own gaze, as he stood before the fire, casted around quickly to see everyone's grin accompanied by with the shake of their heads as well in disbelief. 

He must have had one too many drinks than he could handle.

No one with a right mind would believe he actually came across a mermaid.

"Haha, I like how everyone of Judeau's tales begin with him being somewhere he isn't supposed to be~" I made my way to voice as heads turned to me upon my input to then laugh in a fit.

"Hahaha~ I never noticed that all his stories were like that as well. Good call (Your name)." Lou grinned as Judeau began to carry on how his tale was real by the swearing of a god before the fire as we all watched him stand and preach to us of his sightings. I watched as with the movement of his hands to talk with, some of the drink would splash onto the dirt ground again to his unnoticed gaze as I laughed myself.

I had stopped sitting upon the log next to Guts, having almost fell earlier when jokes were being said from laughing too hard as I now sat upon the dirt ground, my legs bent so my knees pointed upwards as my back was to the wood. I felt Guts' left hand suddenly settle in my shoulder in my input of words to Judeau's tale as I heard him softly chuckle having him focus on the words of exchange between Judeau now and a speculative Rickert.

"But- what if you just saw a big fish? A really big fish in the distance of the ocean. Like a tuna!"

"It wasn't a tuna Rickert! I swear to you all it was a mermaid!"

I held my drink in my palm that had my said wrist relaxed upon my knee for the tankard to lightly tangle between the top of my bent legs where I sat. Feeling Guts' warm hand still in my shoulder to settle there, I focused my attention to that feeling of the warmth his touch provided before I would then suddenly dart my eyes across myself to see Casca looking.

She was not looking to me, but up to Guts as I quickly made the decision to turn my head up to the right to see where his attention was to understand it was on her as well. 

They were exchanging a lot of glances tonight. I also noticed the slight tinge her skin provided me to see when they did, and I couldn't help but wonder if it were the drinks of his gaze's doing to cause such a reaction.

It didn't sit well in the pit of my stomach. 

Maybe I'm just at my limit now.

Lifting the tankard to suddenly down the rest of it's contents, I then placed the mug on the ground before suddenly standing. 

"Alright, I'm heading off to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

On my declaration did most of the attention turn to me on my standing. 

"Aw you sure captain?" Lou abruptly asked looking over to me as I saw my other few men around this fire still sat around with drinks or food in their hands.

I then gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'm pretty beat. Be ready for training tomorrow." I reminded to them all as the charcoal haired male then flashed me a smile.

"Alrighty then, we'll see you tomorrow, goodnight~" Lou calmly voiced, his cheeks a slight shade of pink probably from either the drinks or also sitting far too close to the fire as I then made my way to turn. 

Moving my leg over the log to cross as a hand suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Leaving so soon isn't like you."

I looked to my side, Guts' hand still on my wrist as others around the fire started to talk, dismissing my conversation with Guts now to go unheard and inattentive.

"I'm just tired from today is all. Next time, I'll stay out longer." 

He held on for a small moment longer before then finally leting my wrist go. I took initiative to start walking again, my back to the fire of where they sat around as I now looked onwards to see where I was going. My steps were calm and silent upon the dirt of the baily as I used the torches set up upon the walls to guide my vision back to see where my tent was. It was dark, and as dark as it got from walking away from a big source of light many others crowded around in other flames, I found myself stilled to look exactly around. 

There were so mant tents, which was mine again?

I turned my head, trying to see exactly as my vision instead made way to focus on the light glowing up above in one of the rooms inside the castle's tower, shinning out through the window to catch my attention then.

Could that be Griffith?

I know he likes to study in there sometimes but he usually leaves to his tent to sleep by now.

If only I could find my own.

I suddenly let my feet carry me in the opposite direction, walking in the back away from the sight of the others as I spotted the tower immediately faster than I could my own tent in this darkness. Walking forth some paces, I came across the door to then open it as I began to slowly make my way up the spiral grey stone steps. I made sure to keep my hand on the stone wall. I was not fully aware and I would not put it passed me to misstep and fall to my death.

The torches hung on the walls here or there to guide my way thankfully as I then slowly but finally made it up to the hall in one piece. The hall accompanied many other doors to rooms but there was only one closest that Griffith was usually in. 

But wait, if he is in there, what business would I have seeing him at an hour like this? 

Why did I decide to come here?

Waiting a moment before doing anything else, I stared to the closed door for a while longer before I suddenly came up with an idea in the slight slow cranking turns my mind provided to be tonight. 

Ah, I'll ask him about our upcoming battle. He would understand as me being a captain, I would be interested to know even at this hour, right? 

Right?

I just hope I'm not bothering him. 

Going to approach door finally with my words prepared as if I were rehearsing a part to a play, I then gave the wood an experimental light knock before speaking.

"Griffith? It's (Your name) sir. I came to just ask a couple of questions." 

I placed my hand on the dark clasp to then open the heavy creaking door, my head peeking in to spot the white haired male sitting at a desk, his left side to me as his hand was up to his cheek, reading. His wavy milk colored hair dangled down longingly passed his bent arm that was up to hold his cheek as I watched as his attention never turned to me. 

The light that accompanied him stood to a flame and wick as the fire danced gently around to light up his features and the book he was reading in the glow of this night. 

"Griffith?" 

He then turned his head slightly to me upon my call again. His blue cerulean eyes darting to the side on the hearing of his name as I entered a little more within the room, my hand still to the door as I stood a little behind it.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you enter. I was far too lost in thought." I heard him finally voice as he then stood from the desk he was sat at. "Come in if you'd like."

As I entered more into the study on his words, I let the door go for it to eventually shut as I noted on his desk was a glass of wine, the bottle somewhere else I couldn't find with my eyes. He stood calmly as I took in his presence, the sight of his dark colored apparel drew me to stare to the contrast. I believe dark hues never suited him for his usual coloration of light shades well. The colors though, did undeniably make his hair and fair skin pop out more to be almost ethereal and ghostly to his presence.

"Is there something on your mind sir?"

His eye color reflected to be more duller in the candle light, a sigh escaping his pink lips as he kept his eyes focused to my own. Hues of blue reflected to mine for me to stare as he then let a sly smile cross his features, catching me staring too long.

"Ah, it is not appropriate to display such matter infront of a lady. I must apologize (Your name), it isn't like myself to show such hindering emotions on a night of celebration." He looked into my eyes apologetically as I then watched him turn to start placing the other books he had open, away.

He doesn't seem to wish to talk about it.

I'll give him his space then, it is only suitable that I do if he has much to think over. I watched for a moment the sight of him placing some books upon the shelf of the other side of this room in the tower as I then averted my eyes away in thought.

What did I come here for again?

Ah, you know, it doesn't matter now. He seems to want to be alone so, I'll take my leave.

"I understand and respect your privacy sir, I'll be going." 

I turned at once, my one step making my way back to the door to reach for the clasp as I then heard him speak again, the sound of the books being placed on the shelf stopping as I listened to his soft voice.

"Wait, was there a matter you wished to speak to me about? You came here for a reason, yes?"

I heard his steps calmly approach as I then turned, my vision focused to his appearance now before me as I stared to the contrast of dark and light his body displayed in his attire he chose to wear. It was so striking, I couldn't help but stare yet again.

"Ah, no it's not that important. You should get some rest sir, clear your head."

My eyes only then curiously darted back to his desk to avoid his own gaze. I looked as the other work there seemed to be displays of important matter, a royal insignia on the bottom of the letter as I tried to see which kingdom it was then from.

"Would talking to you be a way to clear my head if it is permitted as so?"

Hearing his words, my (Eye Color) eyes then darted back to him immediately. The words of compliance and want spilling out of my mouth faster than I could think them over.

"If you would like to, I would not mind at all if you chose to do so. Talking is good and could help."

"Then come sit, please. I could use the company."

What am I doing? I can barely focus entirely to a topic at hand and here I am agreeing to council him?

Seeing him turn, he made his way back to his desk as I then in return followed the few steps. There, by another shelf sat a wooden chair, finely crafted and made for whomever had it long before we arrived here. Taking the item, I went ahead and pulled it up to sit a little ways by him. His wooden desk that sat the work still was hard for me to read or depict as he then suddenly reached his hand to a drawer. 

Pulling it open, it revealed a wine bottle setting there as he then placed his fingers around the neck to pull it up and out in the open.

Oh, so that is what he was drinking.

Hm, I wonder if it is good. I only had wine once over and it was from a tavern Corkus chose all of us to enter to which I did not favor too highly. 

Placing his first finger and thumb onto the cork atop, he then gave the seal a slight twist and pull for the bottle to open as it was already before I arrived here. Grabbing his wine glass, he then began to pour a little under half of the fill before suddenly ushering me the drink gently. 

"I know you are curious of the flavor. Try some."

Seeing the glass, I let my body do the work to take it as my mind would only protest having knowing I already had too much tonight.

Lifting the glass to my lips, I tilted the clear container up for the red wine to move passed my lips and onto my tongue before downing the taste.

The taste was actually better than I had thought, far better than that cheap ass wine I had before in that god forsaken place.

"Mm-" I started, looking to him as he sat before me still. "I actually like this. And I thought I wasn't a fan of wine before."

Hearing my reply, he then reached his left hand out to place his fingers around the glass' bowl where mine was at. Trying to pull my hand back to let him take the glass, he then pulled the glass gently forth towards him as my arm extended out, my fingers still around the bowl as his was as well.

Taking the wine bottle, he then began to pour a little more into the glass as a small smile was present on his face.

"I am sorry I do not have another wine glass up here, but you wouldn't mind sharing, would you?"

He then pulled his fingers back a moment later as I was now the only one to hold the glass of red crimson wine.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all." I crossed a smile to him back politely as I then made way to lift the glass to my lips again to take some more sips of the intoxicating substance.

The taste of this wine was almost addicting, the texture of the drink being velvety and smooth to go down made me crave more as I would then lift the glass again to try and savor it the flavor altogether. 

"(Your name), if it is fine with you, I wish to relay information because I undoubtedly trust you wholly. I also wish to make a request if permissible."

Griffith's words caught me to look, my vision a little distorted now from the many drinks I took but his words still clear to my ears.

"I'm listening." I voiced as little as I could, not knowing if how I came out to speak would sound slurred or not. Lifting the empty glass, I set the reason for my unfocused state down onto his desk as he would then focus his attention back to me.

"I am to have a ceremony soon for our outstanding performances and loyalty to the Midland Kingdom for these past years. We have all wins and no losses thanks to the band and soldiers such as yourself under my lead. In conclusion, I am to be knighted under the king's decree and will be regarded higher in class rank. I want you specifically to be there when that day arrives, that is my request."

My (Eye Color) eyes widened a fraction, the news of his rank and status hitting me hard as I felt then as if now I was in the presence of some lord for me to be sitting here most unworthy to his words. To my inability to at first speak, Griffith made way to take the glass I had before to then pour some more of the red wine into it before lifting the glass to his own lips now.

During this movement, I found way to summon the words to my throat to speak as I then gave him an smile, gratitude felt as well for him to want me to be there during his knighting as I then finally spoke in the silence settle between us.

"Of course I'll be there sir. It would be my honor to be present at-" he raised his hand to stop me from speaking abruptly.

"-You don't need to use formalities with me (Your name), I always remind you but you seem to always forget. Still, thank you for heeding my request." I watched as he then set the glass down, the wine downed faster than I could as I did not even realize how quick he had drank.

"It is no problem." I spoke lightly before readying myself to stand to then try to leave as I believed I should now at this point head to bed already.

As my boots touched the ground and my body rose from the seat, I felt my balance unmistakably give way as I then stumbled a bit forward, my hands going to catch myself on the arm rests of Griffith's chair as I leveled myself to hover over him where he sat. 

My face reddened, my slip catching his attention entirely to look up to my face with his soul-piercing eyes as I held myself up. 

"I-I'm so sorry, I think I over did it tonight," I stammered lightly before I suddenly felt his hands raise to my waist. Placing his hands on either side, he then slowly pushed to help me stand upright as he then too followed to stand in front of me. My eyes travelled up to his features to stare for the third or fourth time tonight as he then suddenly went close to wrap his arms fully around me.

My heart started to race as my features glistened off the candle light illuminating the room.

In the sudden embrace, his warm arms were still and pressed to the curve of my back. My heart beating hard against my chest as I then too placed my arms to rest on either side of his shoulders, a little also unsure of what action to take but still wanting to feel him close to me.

"I noticed when you first entered, your red cheeks were permanently stained by drinks before. Hm~ You seemed fine to talk so I thought your tolerance was far beyond acceptable to hold a few drinks of aged wine I'd propose. Maybe the drink was far too potent for you to handle, (Your name)."

My chest pressed up against his own as he held me tighter, his words entering my mind slower than what I could comprehend as I heard his voice resonate softly around me again.

"I believe we both needed this, me being a little emotionally out of balance with the news and you being physically out of balance with the wine," I soon after heard his laugh as I followed along to grin, paying far too much attention to how soft his hair felt to press against my heated cheek.

He was far taller than me, my face barely able to peer over his shoulder as I breathed in his scent for a moment longer before I would be the one to pull back.

"I...I think I need help going down the stairs. My mind is spinning."

I felt his right hand settle to the left of the curve of my waist as his left hand would then travel up to gently grasp my right arm that was down to my side now as he looked down to my form.

"It is okay~ I rather walk you there myself anyways so I could sleep well tonight." he gave out a short laugh before moving to slip his whole left arm to encircle my back as I also smiled. My right arm then came up to be placed across his shoulders as he held me close, hip to hip as one would to help an injured comrade out in the midst of battle.

As we started to walk to the door, I felt his right hand then raise to clasp my own that was dangling off the side of his shoulder. His left hand held firm to my waist as we made our way to the door for me to lean forward and grasp the handle to pull.

It wasn't long before we came to the top of the spiralling stone staircase, my vision blurred slightly to the fire the torches displayed around as the circles of the light reflected across my vision in glowing halos.

"One step at a time now," he reminded as I in return looked down, my left foot coming out to settle on the first step as he went down as well, still holding on securely.

Step after step of him helping me down the dizzying staircase, my eyes then came to focus on each one in particular.

It wasn't long before we would then make it passed the last step before I then tried to speak, my brows lightly furrowed as I was actually focused intensely upon not falling and bringing him down with me to the ground. 

"Aha, we made it~ See, I knew we could do it."

I heard his chuckle in a reply once more resound between us. Raising my left arm, I would then find myself leaning forward to open the door to the tower's castle. The feel of the outside air hit us to cool my skin greatly as I felt my hair blow in the slight night breeze gently to then sway. Focusing my attention to all the lights around slowly dying down, I watched as I tried to -in the distance- spot out any familiar faces.

Mm, no, I don't think I will get to.

I now understood that it had proved useless, seeing how infinitely far they all were.

The sights of the camp fire lit to some men still lingered around the baily, the noise of chatter or laughter filled my senses as I felt Griffith resume to walk to help guide me now towards where my tent was. Our boots now to the dirt ground as we walked silently, our frames going unnoticed to the others still around this time of night as I heard the sound of insects begin to chirp in the distance. 

Within the strides of our walk to my inattentiveness, I then noticed the sight of the tents coming forth as I then gave a smile.

"Oh, at least you know where it is." I spoke, my eyes darting around in the slight hazy vision I had to all of the tents around that seemed to match each other as I heard Griffith then lightly hum beside me, his tone sounding amused and intrigued to everything I had to say.

"I would know where what is exactly?"

"My tent," I huffed, our steps coming soon to a stop of the mile I felt we walked before he then would gently let me go to stand on my own without his assistance. "God damn I couldn't find it earlier, thank you sow much." 

I then looked to him, the sight of his soft genuine smile coming into my view as I looked beyond his shoulder to see in the distance as best I could, some people still sitting by the fires those ways away as I still tried to make out faces.

Is Guts still there?

"Well, I'm glad I was able to lead you to it. Now," he voiced to then place his first finger and thumb suddenly to grasp my chin and make me look to him. "Please get some rest." I watched intently as he then bent down, his soft blue eyes closing as my own widened to the sudden action of him coming closer to me.

My heart rate suddenly sped up, the sound of my beating organ hit hard against my ears as I then quickly shut my eyes.

It was only for a moment to pass before I would then feel his lips pressed to my right cheek gently.

I felt as best I could how gentle and soft they were, as if he were ever so afraid of breaking me as I thought over now how that would be impossible.

"Goodnight (Your name), please sleep well tonight."

I then felt his hand leave my chin on his words, as around the time I would eventually open them again, I found him gone to my vision. My eyes searched, the darkness before the baily cascading too much around myself for me to even try and see where he went as I decided it be best to go inside.

Moving my right hand to press against the fabric of the tent, I guided myself to then open the flap to enter completely. The red-pink tinge never leaving my heated cheeks as I felt it would permanently stay there in regards to Griffith's gentle goodnight kiss all while I started to try to take off my boots.

In the process of finally losing my balance for the probable third time tonight, I would then fall to sit down on the soft futon I was trying to find ages ago. Using my other foot, I then helped my other to kick off my boot, moving to finally then turn over to fully lay on my bed as I felt at this point that my eyes would not open whatsoever, even if I had wanted them to.

It felt good to finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, 
> 
> I know it is a little early but happy Valentine's day and I do hope you all have a great one coming up for this is my gift to you with much love! ♡ Thank you for your continued patience you all continue to give me for updates as well. My classes this semester has been a struggle but just hang in there, I'll be posting before you know it! Hope you all continue to have a wonderful day~
> 
> -Azel


End file.
